To have and to hold
by P.O.J.A
Summary: Ichigo once again finds herself torn between her two lovers. but can Kish prove to his koneko chan that they are meant for each other or will Masaya steal the show? Kish x Ichigo pairing
1. Chapter 1

Before you begin reading it must be known that if you really want to catch the jokes made in this story, it is advisable that you read 'Bath Time' and 'Bath Time 2: Back in Bubbles' so that your understanding of the story's plot will flow more smoothly plus it's a really funny story by one of may fav authors Kerichi. And that I'm 1000 for Kish x Ichigo so I hope you enjoy it and please review cause I don't want to continue my story until I know my flaws in the first chapter. Arrigato!

Chapter 1

We find our love birds Masaya and Ichigo on their second date alas, dinning in one of Japan's finest restaurants. After her first disastrous attempt at preparing a meal for her Aoyama, Ichigo decides to let Masaya spoil her a bit and take her out so they can have a delicious, enjoyable dinner without any interference from a certain green-haired alien. So with the help of her ever lovable (and eavesdropping) mother, Ichigo found the sexiest cocktail dress she could wear. A halter, chenille dress with a tempestuous X-cut leading to her lower back and the designer gown ending just below her 'curves'! By some miracle of Buddha, she managed to control those wild red curls of hers and twist them into a French bun. Of course, her bangs refused to stay put, but strangely enough it complimented her outfit better than expected. Masaya wore a navy blue blazer that suited his Kendo body quite handsomely.

The setting was picturesque with the two lovers affably gazing into each others eyes, stealing smiles in between courses…oh Ichigo thought it was going to be a night to remember! But boy was everyone oblivious to the fact that they were being watched by more than passers-by.

It was time to order dessert, Ichigo's favorite meal of the day. She quickly skimmed through delicacies from cheesecake to trifle in search of her desired chocolate tipped strawberries. To hide her disappointment, she pretended that she wasn't really hungry and told Masaya to go ahead and order for himself. Then she left a puzzled Aoyama to go onto the restaurant's balcony for some fresh air. As she approached the railings, she saw the most peculiar yet delicious thing…a plate filled with **chocolate tipped strawberries!** "How is this possible?" She quickly went inside to query with a waiter about her discovery.

"Excuse me sir but there's a dessert plate on the balcony's railings and I can't help but feel it was left for me as chocolate tipped strawberries are my all time fav," she said.

"Why yes ma'am you're quite correct," replied the waiter ever so sweetly.

"But I don't understand it, it's not even on your menu?" asked a bewildered Ichigo.

"I'm quite aware of this, but you see the chef received a tip earlier on from a fellow that said a certain red-haired guest of ours would do **anything** for this delightful treat. But don't worry seeing that _he_ paid, and quite handsomely to make sure you got it. Enjoy your dessert!" and on that note Masaya approached Ichigo solemnly. _Oh my gosh please tell me that he didn't hear the conversation!_ It was indeed clear that Masaya did overhear what was aforesaid.

"So, do you know who might have sent it for you?" asked a rather calm, but deeply upset Masaya.

"Aoyama I truly don't know…I mean…other than my parents you are the only person I know that knows my secret sweet tooth for chocolate tipped strawberries!"

"Okay, I believe you. Let's just enjoy the night then more than ever now that you've got what you've wanted."

Gently touching his hand, Ichigo replied, "He's already here." It was a loving gesture to try to console Masaya after being humiliated like that, but even her genuine words weren't enough to heal his wounds for the night. Afterwards, he dropped her home, politely escorted her to her door and gently kissed her on her cheek. His bitter-sweet kiss proved to Ichigo that Masaya _was_ truly upset about what happened earlier on and Ichigo vowed to find the culprit and humiliate him worse than how he embarrassed her Aoyama.

It was getting later by the minute and all Ichigo wanted at this point was to take a hot bath and forget all about this evening. Ironically, before all this happened all an ardent Ichigo wanted was to _never forget_ her 'suppose to be special' night out with Masaya! As she entered her bedroom and began to undo her dress, a hand touched her shoulder. She immediately leaped forward, tied back the dress and swiftly turned around to see that it was only her mother.

"Hi darling didn't mean to startle you there. How was your date with Masaya?" she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"It was splendid reidou (N.B reidou: mother), I really enjoy his company," replied Ichigo half-heartedly.

"Who wouldn't, I mean the boy's a hunk and so gentlemanly…is something wrong otome (N.B otome: daughter)?"

"No mom, I've just had so much excitement today I don't think I have the energy to make conversation now," she sighed.

"No problem, we'll talk in the morning. Goodnight otome" and Sakura bid her well with a kiss. With that notion, Ichigo hurriedly set the bath tub and began to undress…again. As she prepares to take off her black, lacey lingerie she once again had a visitor in her room, one she _definitely_ didn't want to see her in her undergarments.

"Enjoy your dessert kitty?" whispered a mischievous Kish in such a sensual tone it brought shivers down her spine.

"Can Pistachio do that with a whisper?" he said with a proud smirk. Ichigo was infuriated, mostly with herself for letting Kish take control of her body like that! And she hated him more for being ever so accurate. She longed for her body to respond like that with Masaya, but it had a mind of its own…and a heart for Kish.

"What are you doing in my room?" she yelled and spun around and shoved him away from her.

"Nice outfit," Kish replied with a raised eyebrow and a smile painted onto his face. With that remark Ichigo glanced at herself and realized she was in her **lingerie!** She shrieked and scurried to find her bathrobe.

"Get out now!" she screamed and was personally escorting him out her window when a fatherly voice outside her door stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Ichigo, what's going on in there?" asked a very tired and annoyed deifu.

"It's nothing dad…uhhh…just this…this uhhh…this cat! right, a cat jumped in my room **uninvited** and I'm shooing him…I mean **IT** out. Sorry to wake you, I'll be quieter now!"

"This 'cat' isn't going anywhere unless you want your father to come up again." Furious, Ichigo stomped her foot on the ground, forgetting what she told her father.

"**Ichigo!**" yelled an angered deifu.

"**Sorry!!!**" "Kish, I'm tired and all I want is my hot…BATH! I LEFT THE WATER RUNNING!!! In a flash Ichigo flew to the bathroom and stopped the water just in time.

"Bath time again, koneko-chan?" asked a sly Kish as he posed, leaning on her bathroom door.

"I'll _never_ get in a tub with you!" cursed Ichigo.

"I recall you _did_ indeed do such wearing a swimsuit my dear. Let's omit it tonight shall we?" he grinned and as he approached her waist to untie her bathrobe, Ichigo quickly slapped away his hand.

"That only happened by force!"

"But you didn't seem to mind it one bit." he said and softly laughed at the memory. Then, his joyous face suddenly became very grave. "Ichigo, I know you want me. I saw that expression on your face when you realized what was on the balcony, a face filled with shock yet filled with admiration at the thought that someone left for _you_ what you craved for the most, what wasn't even thought of by the chef to prepare as a dessert, and it was all for _you_! That son of a bitch Pistachio couldn't care less if you ate dog food and you know it!" Kish said with such passion in his eyes it almost brought Ichigo to her knees.

"A…A…Aoyama cares for me, what are you talking about and stop calling him _Pistachio_!" she countered after composing herself from Kish's speech.

"If he does then why didn't he bring you the dessert instead of me?" he replied, moving closer to Ichigo with every spoken word.

"Because he doesn't have that kind of money to bribe…wait a minute…how did _you_ get money?" she retorted, which made Kish jump back a bit.

"I robbed a bank," he replied dryly.

"You WHAT!"

"Just kidding! Pai has discovered a way of cloning your money for our use when and if we decide to visit earth, although it's much more fun to steal it!" teased Kish.

"Oh you…" but before Ichigo could even think about finishing her sentence, Kish grabbed her by her waist close to him and pressed her against the rim of the tub.

"Koneko-chan, you know I love you and would give the throne to Pai or Tart and stay here with you whether you want me here or not because just one glimpse of your breath taking face is enough to put me through the night. But a glimpse isn't enough now koneko-chan, I want you all to myself! I want to treat you like the queen you are, shower you with gifts day and night and make love to you till we can't breathe! I want to fill your world with love and ecstasy and to grow old with you and even then you'll never stop being the most beautiful woman to me and I'll always love you koneko-chan," replied a passionate Kish. His crystalline eyes now looked like golden pools as tears began to form in them. Ichigo couldn't help but be moved by his words, so true and meaningful.

"But what about Masaya? I can't leave him…" uttered a shaken little kitten.

"Damn Masaya and damn me koneko-chan! What do you want? Be honest and don't give a shit how either of us feel when you make your decision because it's not what we feel, it's what _you_ want!"

"I…I want…" and as she gazed deeply into Kish's eyes she gave him her answer. With one swift hand onto her robe and another caressing her face, Kish kissed her deeply and undid her robe with such ease Ichigo was immediately aroused and up came those ears of hers! As her robe fell to the floor, Kish began to use his free hand to caress her ears as well and did she ever love it. He broke their kiss gently and whispered in her ear "I knew you'd come to me" and abruptly vanished, back to his home planet, leaving behind a bewildered Ichigo, feeling very flustered and looking as red as a…you guessed it…Strawberry!

As she slowly began to recover from her moment of passion, she whimpered to herself "Why did you go?" and then realizing he wasn't going to return tonight, proceeded to take her now _cold_ bath.

………but her cry didn't go unheard……….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The weekend was over as fast as it came and it was back to school for our dear Ichigo. Still haunted by those last words Kish left her with, she tries her best to forget about what happened Saturday, but her mind refuses to let her do so.

_"I knew you'd come to me." Was he serious or was he playing another of his mind games? But he was so sincere in his words, his eyes spoke for themselves. When I looked into them I felt as though I was peering into his soul and **it** was speaking to me using the gorgeous alien as a vessel._

_Or is Kish just a damn good thespian because that performance deserves an Oscar! _

_No, it didn't **feel** like an act._

_But what about Masaya you thoughtless bitch! You can no longer say to his face you 'love' him when it's clear your heart belongs to Kish. You're just like your lover, full of mind games... _

_Shut up!_

_…And you didn't even call him Sunday to apologize for Kish's penitence! Aoyama is going to hate you for the rest of your life if he finds out you **do** know the culprit, which means you **lied** to him about him and your parents being the only people who know about your forbidden sweet tooth! Ichigo, Ichigo, Ichigo, what am I going to do with you?_

_How about getting out of my **head!**_

_Not until you break Masaya's heart and go with your **beloved Kish!**_

Caught up in her reverie, Ichigo was oblivious to her surroundings, constantly bumping into people and tripping, until she finally halted her locomotion, took a deep breath and decided to end her inner battle between Kish and Masaya. But her Masaya side was right, she couldn't lie to her Aoyama about her feelings and if she wanted to begin a life with Kish, she was going to have to break Aoyama's heart sooner or later, but not now, it's too soon. Wounds are still raw so let's not add salt to them and instead try to mitigate his pain.

_You're right, my relationship with Aoyama has reached its limit, but I'll tell him when the time's right. _

_Just don't wait till it's too late because the longer you wait, the harder it's going to be to tell him it's over. Just be gentle when you do because he was always good to you._

_But Kish was better._

_Whatever the case may be it must be done._

_True. When the time is right…_

"Ichigo! Why didn't you tell us when it happened?" yelled the beloved Miwa and Moe in unison as they ran to catch their friend down the hallway.

"Tell you what? What happened?" questioned a puzzled Ichigo. _They can't be referring to my date with Masaya and the strawberry thing! He wouldn't…would he? No, Masaya may have been hurt but he won't _stoop _**so low** as to tell everyone how I **unintentionally **humiliated him!_

"That you went on a date with Masaya and he took you to a fancy restaurant and everything! You sneaky devil you!" replied Miwa.

_Whew! _

_I told you he was good to you!_

"Oh girls I'm sorry, it completely escaped my mind with all the preparations for it. But hold on, who told you he took me to a restaurant? I mean, you guys are the _only_ ones I told I was going out with him and I didn't even tell you location!" asked an inquisitive kitten.

"Well he came to school early today and started an early Kendo training session. Of course Megumi was the first to spot that out being his #1 Kendo fan, and she was all up under him asking him how was things, if he had a girlfriend, blah, blah, blah…"

"How do you know all of this Miwa?"

"I was on my way to the bathroom and was passing by the dojo when I spotted out that flirtatious she-devil. It was obvious being the best friend of the boyfriend being flirted with to eavesdrop on the whole thing!"

"Continue with the story already," rushed an eager Moe.

"Okay then, where was I…oh yes! So it was natural that Masaya would tell her about you, I mean, there's nothing to hide right? And to put icing on the cake he told her how he went out with you just this Saturday and carried you to this restaurant and stuff and how he really likes spending time with _his_ _Ichigo_! Oh you should've seen the expression on her face when he called you_ his Ichigo_…Priceless! But of course that's not going to deter her from trying to steal him from you"

_She wouldn't have to for long._

_Are you still sure that you want to be with Kish? He called you **his Ichigo!** He's obviously forgotten about the weekend and you should do yourself a favor and forget Kish because you still have feelings for Masaya and he for you._

_No, my heart has made up its mind, even if **my** mind chooses to differ!_

_Okay then, whatever, but you're making a terrible mistake._

_I'll prove you wrong! Kish is gonna do something that could break even **your** heart of stone for him into pieces. _

"Ichigo, you okay there cause you seem very preoccupied," asked a concerned Moe.

"No, I'm great thanks. Just thinking about what Miwa said that's all."

"I know can you believe it! I wish I had a boyfriend like that!" replied a dreamy Miwa.

"Well I'm off to algebra now. Catch you later girls," and off went a busy little kitten. Just when she thinks she's home free from anymore Masaya talk, she bumps into the forbidden one.

"Aoyama, I'm sorry!" she shrieked.

"It's nothing really, they're just books Ichigo," he replied

"True, but still," she giggled. "So I hear that I'm _your Ichigo_ now?"

"Only if you want to be," he said so affably tears stung in her eyes at the thought of having to break his heart.

"Is something wrong?" he questioned.

"No, no, it's nothing. Well I'm late for class so we'll talk later then Aoyama."

"You know, you're the only one that can call me that and make it sound so cute. I'm sorry that I reacted the way I did on our date bout the whole dessert thing and all. I should have been more sensitive and you truly didn't know who sent them. I guess jealousy got the better of me" and with those spoken words Masaya gently kissed 'his' Ichigo and proceeded to go to his class as well.

_If only you knew the truth, Aoyama. I can't tell you now, especially when you feel so strongly about me. Maybe I **should** forget about Kish and try to love you as I do him…_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm back at last after suffering with minor writer's block (thanks Kerichi for your advice) and thanks to all your great reviews I've settled down and decided what I would like my characters to do…who will Ichigo be with?...it's up to you to read and give feedback on the results! Ato!

Chapter 3

_I didn't want to go either koneko-chan, but I wouldn't have been able to control myself if I'd stayed a second longer. Watching your porcelain body covered with that sexy black 'clothing'…oh boy…I wanted you then and I want you now more than ever! Is there anyway I can prove my love to you, to show you that you're that only one for me, and that that bastard Masaya could never give you the loving that you rightly deserve? But as I speak these words I question myself within…can **I **keep to my word faithfully?_

Almost before he fully departed from earth that unforgettable Saturday night, his ears picked up a faint cry that only his heart understood…"Why did you go?" Kish knew right then and there with those words being said he **must **make Ichigo **his Koneko-chan! **As he ponders in his room trying to resource ways in which he can prove his love to her (because though Kish is quite emotional, he's still a novice in the game of love and has no comprehension of how humans are able to express an emotion as powerful as that), a miserable Tart enters his room **uninvited.**

"Hey niisan (N.B niisan: older brother)! What you up to?" he said with a hint of mischief in his tone.

"Nothing concerning you," Kish replied annoyed by the 'presence' that came to wreak havoc in his room.

"Ever since the whole Deep Blue thing ended and everything returned to normal, all you've been doing is either sitting in your room or sulking about somewhere. What happened to the 'King of mischief' I know and love, the brother that always fought with me but still stood up for me when the going got tough…where's my Kishu?" asked Tart innocently that made Kish realize how much he has neglected his home, especially princely duties, all for one_ beautiful_ reason.

"Kishu will come back when he's got what he's been searching for, don't worry."

"When you get what you've been searching for…what are you talking about…wait…don't tell me…Oh no Kish tell me your not **still** obsessing over that mew!"

"Where's Pai?" he asked shrugging off Tart's question.

"He's in the new library, but you didn't answer my question," he flared.

"Thanks," and with his newfound information Kish hurriedly left his room after rumpling Tart's hair as repayment for disturbing his peace.

"But you **still** didn't answer my oh forget it!" he lashed out, and soon after he lost interest the question himself.

The 'new library' was constructed for the sole purpose of researching any and everything there is to know about earthlings (this was done whilst the battle between mew and alien was taking place). Of course, the ingenious scheme was concocted by the intellectual Pai, but slowly and surely it became more useful for other things as Kish discovered upon entering.

"Pai, I need your advice on…LETTUCE!" he gasped as he saw the ex-mew shelving books with Pai at her side.

"Oh, hi Kish…umm…this is awkward," she said as she nervously fumbled with the book at hand.

"Kish let me explain. Excuse us koichito (N.B koidito: sweetheart)," and Pai quickly escorted Kish to a more private venue in the library.

"Why didn't you tell me bout Lettuce," he inquired and quite puzzled as to why Pai do such a thing firstly, and then not tell anyone about it.

"Because it occurred recently and I wasn't sure how you would have reacted," he said bashfully.

"How we would have reacted? How many times have we planned to kidnap…wait…she came **voluntarily** didn't she?"

"Yes," he replied seemingly embarrassed about his revealed secret.

"How even the mighty have fallen under love's spell!" he chuckled. "So how and when did this happen?"

"Well, you know how I visit earth every fortnight to buy more books to add to our collection, well, one day as I was going through the literature section, I saw her standing there so innocently prying through a book…"

"That's not new, I mean, she is the 'brain' amongst the mews," he intruded.

"As I was saying before I was **rudely** interrupted (Kish bows his head shamefully), the book she was reading was one I had recently read and one in which I was so intrigued by I instantaneously fell for her mind…

_What a shocker_._ Pai fall for beauty before mind, impossible!_

…and from then on every time I saw her I felt strange, my stomach sometimes turned, the unexplainable happened"

"It's called love my dear Pai."

"I'm aware of that now Kish. I have seen you countless times react to that red-haired mew like that. (Kish grumbles). Anyhow, one day I decided to approach the frequent visitor. I was met with hostility at first, but when she realized that I was just asking her to aide me in spreading the art of literature universally, she quickly opened up to the idea at first, then to me and, well, here she is."

Kish, still stunned that someone as stern and serious as Pai could find love, tried his best to recover from the shocking revelation about his long time friend, to alas ask his question.

"Well, since you of lately have become a beacon of love you can help me with my problem. It's a known fact that I'm crazy in love with Ichigo, but I don't know how to truly express it without being physical about it. She's the one Pai, but will she ever know it? I feel so absurd at my incompetence," Kish confessed dolefully (N.B dolefully: sadly).

"Kish," called out an unfamiliar voice. It was Lettuce advancing towards him with arms wide open. As she hugged him she whispered, "Earthlings treasure trinkets of sentimental value just as much as love itself. There's only one thing a man in your position can do to define yourself from Masaya…ask her to marry you. It is said that true love is the soul's recognition of its counterpart in another, so let her know that she beholds your missing part," and as quickly and quietly as she appeared, she found herself once again shelving books.

"Don't you dare let her slip out of your fingers Pai," Kish chuckled as he bid his 'advisor' farewell in search of the perfect engagement ring for his Koneko-chan.

_Is there anything worthy enough to place onto your goddess-like finger as a token of my undying affection for you koneko-chan? Is there…EUREKA! I'VE FOUND IT AT LAST!_

It took Kish approximately a fortnight to find the stone and a trimester to dig, carve, mold and shape to suit her finger (he stole one of her rings to use as a guide). All the while he prayed that the time spent away from her didn't lessen her feelings for him.

But up to a point unfortunately, it did.

Because Kish 'abandoned' Ichigo for too long, she decided to give into her feelings for Masaya and give them a chance. With that chance, her love for him strengthened each passing day and her feelings for Kish slowly diminished. One day as she and Masaya were taking their daily stroll through the Chichibu-Tama national park, Masaya abruptly stopped and offered Ichigo a bench seat. He had some news for her.

"My Momomiya-san," he said.

"Yes Aoyama-kun," she said sweetly.

"We've known each other for quite some time and I believe we should take our relationship to the next level because I truly care for you and only if you're ready to do so," he said gravely. "Ichigo…"

"Yes Aoyama?" she uttered breathlessly as she mentally prepared herself for the renowned question of true love.

"Will you…" but his sentence was cut short when an emergency cell call from home barred the love-struck boy from professing his love.

"I'm truly sorry Ichigo, but I must attend to matters at home at once."

Ichigo looked down at the thought that there was something more important at home than Masaya's proposal and she understood the possible seriousness of the situation, but she still was upset. Seeing her hurt, Masaya quickly lifted her spirits as he tilted her chin towards his face and planted one of his infamous 'soft kisses' onto her lips.

"We'll continue as soon as possible, okay" and off he hurried to tend to the emergency. Though Ichigo was quite contented with her relationship with Masaya and was more than ready to answer "yes", she couldn't help but wish that it was Kish about to tell her this instead. But as fast as she thought up his name, her Masaya side kicked in full throttle!

_He ABANDONED YOU 4 MONTHS AGO! Remember?_

_I don't think he intentionally meant to leave this long; he cares for me too much to even think…_

_ABANDONED!_

_Did he?** My** Kish…he'd never...would he?_

Her journey home was so wearily done you couldn't help but wonder if she carried the world on her shoulders that day. Not even a warm bath could relieve her from her sorrow and stress. Worse yet, the tub brought her more grief as many of her treasured encounters with her former lover was held in this very bathroom. With that thought she hustled her bath and headed straight to bed. Of course, she wasn't alone. Kish patiently waited outside her window for her arrival, but seeing her tired state he realized it wasn't wise to approach her then and cautiously placed the jewelry box back into his pocket. But he wasn't leaving his Koneko-chan without a goodbye kiss, so as soon as she fell asleep he teleported into her room and knelt by her bedside. He watched the angelic kitten drift into a deep sleep and then proceeded to talk to her. Unknown to him though was the fact that because he had such an emotional connection with Ichigo, a psychic link with her developed as well and he was able to converse with her providing she was in state of deep thought. What better way to do such than by sleeping? He slowly caressed her head, removing any miserable curls away from her forehead where he gently kissed her before his speech began.

"Koneko-chan, I'm here. I never left you and I know I've been away for a while, but don't you dare take it as abandonment. I brought you something, something Pinocchio…"

"Stop calling him that Kish, be nice…" she mumbled. It startled Kish to hear her respond even though she remained in dreamland. He simply smiled at the realization that he was able to talk to her on a clairvoyant level.

"I'm sorry, I'll try my best. For now, I want you to sleep well and dream sweet dreams of a life with your Kishu and when you awaken, prepare for a grand surprise. I love you koneko-chan, so here I ask it…will you marry me and make me the happiest alien ever?" he softly pleaded and was even more startled, yet uncontrollably overjoyed when she smiled and replied,

"I've waited so long for you to say that Kish…yes, of course I'll marry you!" and she pouted out her mouth for a kiss, one that Kish was more than happy to give. On that note, he pressed his mouth against her and as she awoke, he vanished. She immediately jumped out of bed and scanned her room for any signs of the alien, feeling that the 'dream' was way too real to be fantasy, but found nothing.

"It was just a dream Ichigo, a powerful one, but a dream nonetheless. Kish didn't come, get a grip," she pondered aloud. As she raised her hand to smack herself for her absurdity, she received the shock of her life.

_What the…this can't be right…can it?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_This means that the dream **was **true! Then…OH MY GOSH!_

Yes, as everything slowly sunk into her head and the information fully processed, Ichigo alas realized that her 'dream' was as real as the blue/green tourmaline rock on her **wedding** finger!

_In my dream, he placed this very ring on my finger as I said "yes" but, OH MY GOSH…I can't believe it…I'M ACTUALLY GETTING MARRIED!_

_Hello, have you forgotten Masaya? He **was** going to propose to you had he not been distracted! Really Ichigo, Kish comes back and puts a ring on your finger and all those months of heart ache because he **ABANDONED** YOU become dust to the wind? Please, Masaya would never do you that so just put away the ring my child and break it to Kish that you are technically engaged to Aoyama._

_I don't love Masaya. I always thought I did because he is such a gentleman and a really good person, but he was not what my heart truly wanted nevertheless needed. When I first met Kish I thought 'what a pervert' because all he tried to do was sneak me kisses in between battles. But then his kisses turned from lust into something a lot softer with time maturing. Of course I always shunned him because my **stupid** mind kept telling me "stay with Masaya, he's a good boy." But as they say, too much of a good thing is bad for you._

_So you're telling me you're going to choose the perverted lustful alien over a flawless immortal like Masaya?_

_Masaya's 'perfection' as good as it is doesn't feel real because the flawless are more easily tempted to do harm than the flawed. I feel safer with Kish, especially in his embrace. _

_I give up, really and truly there is no convincing you so here what, you go ahead and f-up your life with your flawed Kish and when things go horribly wrong don't you DARE go crawling back to Masaya you ungrateful bitch because he deserves better than a selfish slut as yourself!_

_I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I've made my decision. In the morning I will announce to the world if I can that I'm going to be Mrs. Kishu…damn, I don't even know his last name! Wait…does he even **have** one?_

With that thought in mind Ichigo fell back asleep, dreaming of a future with her soon-to-be spouse, just as he said. So caught up in her fantasy world, she overslept till noon. On seeing the hour, she scurried to get ready for her Sunday morning routine which was already off schedule. Her parents left her a note on the fridge stating that they would return in a couple of days as they had to visit her aunt in Kyoto who is terribly ailing. Along with the note was a list of chores no doubt, so she began as early as possible so she can have some alone time to focus on how she was to break the news to Masaya about her sudden engagement and how on earth was she going to explain to her parents that their future son-in-law is an **alien**!

_At least mom and dad gave me a grace period to mentally prepare for how I'm going to explain this to them, but Masaya…oh I feel sick!_

After completing several of her chores Ichigo decided to take a quick shower and head on down to café mew to tell her friends the news because who better to understand her situation and offer helpful advice than those who can relate to what she's going through because she's not the only mew to fall love-stricken for a siniclon.

"Ryou, Keiichiro, Mint, Pudding? Is anyone around?" she yelled.

"Well look who decided to pay us a visit. Queen Ichigo herself has graced our floor. Keiichiro, come quick and bring the best cake you can for our guest of honor!" teased Ryou.

"Ha ha. Just remember the only reason I left café mew was because my parents said it was taking to much out of my school work and it's a temporary leave of absence mind you Ryou, because as soon as the grades improve I'm back, so lay off," she pleaded.

On hearing the argument the others immediately came to greet their friend.

"Ichigo, you're back!" yelled an overly excited Pudding somersaulting as she approached her former strawberry mew.

"Pudding!" she yelled back equally as excited. Then Mint, and surprisingly Zakuro, came and hugs were shared round as Keiichiro came out with some sweets and tea for them to sit and enjoy themselves till time to open.

"Still the same, sweet Keiichiro. Thanks for the snack. So how have things been? I see you're still working here Zakuro, how com…" when she was interrupted by Mint's exclamation.

"LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT ROCK!" gasped an astonished Mint on seeing Ichigo's hand whilst she sipped some tea.

_Shit, I forgot to take it off!_

"That looks about…5 KARATS ICHIGO! The stone…tourmaline…blue, no wait, green, no…it's dichromatic! Lucky biatch where did you get this?" queried a shocked Zakuro as she held Ichigo's hand in hers and examined the ring like a true jeweler.

"From **whom **did you get it?" asked an equally inquisitive Ryou.

"Did Masaya finally pop the question?" Mint jumped at her.

"When's the wedding?" asked Pudding.

"Will everyone just give me a chance to breathe?" screamed Ichigo above all the voices engulfing her. …"It's not from Masaya," she finally exhaled.

"Huh!" everyone gasped in unison.

"Would you believe me if I told you it came from…from Kish?" she said coyly.

"Are you serious?" Ryou asked sternly.

"Ichigo are you mad! KISH…that perverted, green-haired…yuk!" scorned Mint.

"I don't see anything wrong with Kish," countered Pudding.  
"That's because you like his brother," retorted Zakuro.

"And you had a crush on Pai once so there!" she shouted back.

"Guys, this is Ichigo's life, her decision. Whatever happened between her and Kish that could have led up to this we know nothing of. Besides, it's her business not ours so Ichigo, I trust your judgment and…I wish you all the best," Keiichiro said, which seemed to cease the chaos in the room just a lil bit.

"Thank you Keiichiro," she softly replied.

"He's right, we're terribly sorry and of all people to ridicule you are the ones you came to confide your decision with, the ones who know you both and are suppose to shower you with praise and congrats, not scorn," Ryou confessed.

"Yeah, although we all know why _Ryou_ would want to disagree with your engagement," teased Zakuro.

"That was in the past, so drop it!" he lashed back.

"So don't mean to pry, but why did you and Masaya break up?" asked Mint.

"We didn't really break up, I mean, we had an on-and-off relationship for the past couple of months, but that only happened because Kish went back to his home planet and I thought he left for good, until last night when he came back and proposed to me.

"But I always thought that you liked Masaya, the way you acted every time he came around," questioned Pudding ever so innocently.

"I thought I did so to. He's a wonderful person…"

"But not the one for you," finished Zakuro.

"Yeah, exactly."

"But are you with Masaya currently?" asked Ryou deep into the conversation as ever.

"I guess," she replied.

"How do you mean you guess? It's either you're with him or you're not, so which one is it Ichigo?" he retorted.

"That's why I came here. I need your help. I don't know how to tell Aoyama-kun that I don't really love him and that I'm engaged to the one my heart has always belonged to," she replied bashfully.

"Well you've got one hell of a predicament on your hands there," Zakuro said.

"Don't remind me."

"The only advice I can offer is to tell him as soon as you see him exactly what your heart tells you to, because no matter how much you may want to mitigate (N.B mitigate: lessen) his pain, he's going to be hurt nonetheless. Sit him down, explain to him how you feel and if he's really the sweet, gentlemanly character you say him to be, he will understand," Keiichiro said.

"You're right. I knew I made a wise decision coming here first!" she exclaimed.

"So how did your parents take the news? I mean, I don't expect them to open their arms wide open for a strange alien whom I assume they know nothing of _and_ proposed to their only daughter, unless they did?" Zakuro questioned.

"Well…that's also why I came here. I haven't told my parents as yet and not only because I'm terrified of what they would do (_especially deifu)_, but because they're out of town and won't be back for a while. So I have some time to prepare myself to give them the shock of their life. Any suggestions guys?"

"You got me there," replied Keiichiro.

"Okay, firstly you have to sit them down, explain to them that you've met someone out of this world…literally. With that as a cue let Kish in and drop the news like a bomb on a war field…" was Mint's input until Zakuro offered her better advice.

"I'm with Mint on the 'sit down and talk' thing, but you can't drop the news so abruptly. Give them time to open up to Kish first because the most important thing is your parents' approval. Once they've gotten to know him a lot better and smile upon his presence, let them know that your glad they approve and then tell them that you plan to wed, but mind you never let them know that he proposed long before because that will only form distrust between you and your parents and in turn be the demise of either your relationship with Kish or with them, and I know you want to loose neither."

"How do you know so much?" asked a dazed kitten, as Zakuro's advice had everyone speechless that someone her age, though an adult, could talk like an elder with decades of experience.

"Been there, done that…a good couple of times in fact, except my boyfriends weren't aliens. But as all those relationships ended one thing never dissolved, my relationship with my parents. Don't forget that."

"Thank you, all of you, for your advice, but I must be getting home now and plus, café mew opens in a couple of minutes so hop to that mop Mint!" teased Ichigo as she rose from her seat and handed Mint the cleaning utensil as though it was a present.

"She'll drop it as soon as you leave you know," Pudding whispered to Ichigo. "But can I ask you something, do you know where Lettuce is? Not to long after you left the café she kept disappearing and reappearing. I know she left the café for good to go work in a book store till she gets her replies and stuff from those colleges she applied to, but the last time I went to visit her there the owner said she hasn't seen her in a week! I haven't told the others yet cause I wanted to come to you first."

"Why me? I truly don't see why you haven't informed authorities about this."

"Because I think it has to do with Pai. I use to see him sometimes at that same book store. You think you could ask Kish what's going on if he knows anything. He'll tell you," asked a teary Pudding.

"Of course I will, don't worry your little heart now. I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for all this, okay" and with those words Ichigo left the café before the afternoon rush.

Recalling the 'rock' on her finger Ichigo instantly pocketed the ring for safe keeping, but she wasn't in a mood to rush home remembering there was a still a list of incomplete chores left on her agenda, so she decided to enjoy a stroll through the park before attending to matters. Feeling the soft Sunday afternoon breeze blow against her face and cool down her body without delay relaxed all her tense muscles that constricted at the thought of telling…

"I'm sorry sir…Masaya!" she gasped as she bumped into the 'stranger'. _I'm not ready to face you yet!_

"Momomiya-san, I think it's time we find a less painful way of meeting," he chuckled as he rubbed his slightly throbbing forehead.

"Yeah, umm, sorry bout that. Aoyama, there's something I need to tell you," she said somberly.

"Okay, but I need to show you this first," and he held out a black jewelry box in his hand to her.

"Aoyama …Masaya…you should hear this before you do anything further." She gulped and immediately adrenaline began pumping recklessly throughout her body upon seeing the box.

"Masaya…I'm…


	5. Chapter 5

Hi Hi! Thanks again readers for all your support and reviews which help me in more ways than you'll understand so keep up the good work lol! I'm sorry for the delay of chapter submission but my internet's been down for almost a month now, isn't that right Most Unlikely Angel, and I'm glad that you haven't lost interest in it. Hope you enjoy the rest! Arrigato!

Chapter 5

"It's okay Momomiya; your eyes speak for themselves. You're not ready for this kind of commitment and I knew it was too soon to do this, but my heart kept telling me to at least try and hope for the best, and I couldn't go on not knowing that I did the right thing." Watching Ichigo begin to tear after he spoke, Masaya quickly comforted her by continuing. "Ichigo, it's not your fault. I've always known deep down that we were growing somewhat distant and we weren't always out right in our relationship. Dry those eyes of yours and not to fear, if you want to be more than or just plain friends I'll be contented with your decision knowing that at least I was able to spend time with someone as special as you. Goodbye Momomiya-san" and he gave Ichigo one last kiss on her pillow-soft lips. He left her breathless.

_It's over then. I couldn't have said it any better myself Masaya. Goodbye._

So blurred was Ichigo that she didn't realize Kish hovering not more than four feet away from her when she was caught in Masaya's embrace. Upon seeing this last act of love, Kish disappeared until Masaya left and then stormed down onto Ichigo.

"What was that about Ichigo?" said an infuriated Kish.

"Kish!" shrieked a startled Ichigo. "That was…it's nothing Kish…"

"Well my eyes deceived me greatly there cause it looked to me like Masaya was kissing you. Am I right?"

"No Kish, it's not like that. I bumped into Masaya in the park here and he just proposed to me out of the blue and…"

"Proposed? So what about my proposal? Did that mean nothing to you? Or do you just like to 'dream' about torturing me like that– you said "yes" Ichigo! Can you honestly say to my face that what happened last night was a dream?" he asked, choking on each word.

"Kish, I know it wasn't a dream, you're blowing things out of proportion!" cried out Ichigo, tears now streaming down her face.

"Enough with the crocodile act Ichigo." He was no longer calling her 'koneko-chan'. "If you wanted to be with Masaya you should have just told me and I would have accepted it with whatever dignity I had…"

"No, Kish –"

"…and I'm sorry it had to end this way. You can keep the ring, I don't think I can bear any reminder of you now," and he left her without a goodbye.

"Kish, COME BACK!" she screamed and then having lost the one thing that truly meant something to her, Ichigo fell onto the walkway in the park and cried uncontrollably. Alas, a passerby came to her aide on seeing the distraught girl.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" the stranger said. His voice sounded familiar. Ichigo slowly raised her head to see who it was and was astounded to see Pai, dress like an ordinary man, his elfin ears well hidden somehow and his semi-muscular body accented with a casual light blue shirt and blue jeans suited for this bright Sunday.

"Pai? What…how?" she asked in between sobs.

"Oh, it's you mew! Well, there's much to be said, perhaps indoors if you may. I've been told as clean as the streets of Tokyo may be it still isn't sanitary enough to be eaten off of so let's proceed," he said. As she took his hand and rose to her feet, she realized something about his attire. Something was definitely different about him and not just his wardrobe; he wasn't as serious as before. Infact, he wasn't serious at all!

_How does he know so much about earth now? He's even able to **dress** like us in such a camouflage you'd never think he's an alien! Hate to admit it but he looks HOTT! His attitude's different for one, but something's just not right. Wait, Pudding did tell me she saw him often in the book store…LETTUCE! Gotta remember to ask him about that when we reach…hold on,_

"Where are we going exactly Pai? Tell me you don't have a house here?" she asked.

"Nope, an apartment. I started to rent when my visits to earth became frequent. I'm starting a library back home so we could study beings and their habits from all over the galaxy. Earth is just the beginning," he politely replied, "plus I find your literature quite intriguing and I love that I am able to bring some of it home."

"May I ask if you know anything about Lettuce's whereabouts? You see, she's been missing for a while now and Pudding told me…"

"The little mew? I thought I saw her at the book store," he interrupted. Suddenly, Ichigo became very suspicious of what Pai's true intentions were.

"Okay, what have you done with her? I know you kidnapped her so don't deny it!" she yelled and yanked her hand free from his tender grip.

"Before I'm indicted any further let it be known that Lettuce came of her own free will and she's safe in the 'earth library' sorting out books or possibly reading one."

"Earth library?" she asked bitterly.

"Yes. That's the latest construction in my intergalactic series of libraries."

"How can I be sure you're not lying?"

"Talk to her yourself then," and he pulled out what seemed to be a regular cellphone.

"You have intergalactic roaming to?" she mocked.

"Yes I do," he said proudly and by dialing an unknown code, then a number, he called Lettuce on her cell and gave the phone to Ichigo.

"Hello?" Lettuce answered.

"Lettuce, is that you?" asked Ichigo weakly.

"Yeah…wait, Ichigo?"

"Hi! I just wanted to make sure you were in good hands, I mean, Pudding thought you got kidnapped by Pai cause she saw him at the book store and all…"

"Not to worry, I think I'm safer here than back in Tokyo!" she laughed.

"Okay. So how come you came with…wait, are you…"

"Yeah, we're a couple! Oh Ichigo he's the most amazing guy I've ever met! And what about you and Kish, did he propose?"

"How do you know about that?"

"I sort of lead him in that direction so to speak. He wanted to truly declare his love for you and the way he spoke about you I came to only one conclusion. So when's the wedding? Where are you having it?" beamed an excited Lettuce.

"I don't think there's going to be a wedding," Ichigo mumbled under her breath.

"What was that, I didn't hear you there…I think I'm losing the –" and the connection was lost.

"Hello, Lettuce?"

"She's probably gone. The service isn't one hundred percent here, it comes and goes, but I'll fix that soon. So was that proof enough for you?" he said casually.

"I'm sorry for accusing you like that, but I now see why your attitude's changed so much."

"What do you mean?" he asked rather bewildered by her statement.

"I mean your whole demeanor; you don't seem as serious as before, you're just different, in a good way and I know that's Lettuce's impact on you. I'm glad you met."

"Thanks for the blessing," he replied amiably. "Speaking of blessing, when can I deliver mine to you and Kish?"

"Can we discuss this in a more private venue please?" Ichigo pleaded. _You're gonna want to sit down for this._

"No problem, we're almost there anyhow."

As he lead her up the stairs of the apartment, he realized there was a different air about Ichigo when he addressed the topic of the suppose-to-be wedding, but he simply made a mental note and kept it to himself.

"This place looks amazing!" gasped Ichigo as she entered his lot.

"Thank you. Lettuce came down about a month ago and told me the 'bachelor pad' as you call it needed a feminine touch to make it look homier. I'm glad you approve. You prefer tea or coffee?"

"Umm, green tea if you have please" _I need some kind of sedative for what I'm about to say._

He placed the kettle of water to boil and guided them to the petit kitchen table to converse once again.

"So you haven't said a word about Kish since I addressed a wedding blessing. No problem, but I must know why were you crying in the park," he asked gently.

"It was nothing really. Must be that 'time of the month again', I get kind of emotional round then…"

"Try again," he interrupted.

"What? I'm telling you what happened," she protested.

"You can't, how you say, 'baffle me with that kind of bullshit' Ichigo. I have a sixth sense so to speak when it comes to lying. Tart never gets away with it, ask him yourself."

"Okay, you got me. It has to do with…with Kish and the whole proposal thing."

"So did he propose?" Pai inquired as he approached the singing kettle.

"Yes," Ichigo replied solemnly.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, he proposed to me in my sleep, well, I was kind of aware of what was going on, but I thought it was a dream and when I woke up I saw this enormous ring on my finger, so I knew it wasn't a dream because he put the same ring on my finger in the 'dream'…" she rambled.

"Breathe Ichigo. I barely heard what you said, even with my ears up." She looked up and noticed that he did indeed erect his ears so he could hear her better.

"I'm sorry."

"Straight to the point this time. What did you say?" He handed her a cup and sat back down at the table.

"Thanks. In my 'dream', "yes"" she confessed.

"So what's the problem?" he asked slightly puzzled as he sipped his tea.

"Well, as soon as I got up this morning I went to the café to tell my friends of the engagement and to ask their advice on how to break the news to my parents…and Masaya"

"Who's Masaya?" he queried.

"Remember the Blue Knight/Deep Blue vessel?"

"Oh right! But what does he have to do with this? Deep Blue's done with," he asked still confused.

"Masaya was my boyfriend before he became Blue Knight and Deep Blue. When all this ended we were still together, but secretly my heart always yearned that Kish would come back so _we_ could be, even though I was happy with Masaya. Anyhow, it all kinda happened like this: Today, I was on my way home but took a detour through the park, bumped into Masaya, he proposed to me on the spot, realized by my speechlessness that I couldn't marry him, said that we should remain friends and gave me a goodbye kiss, which Kish saw."

"Did you kiss him back?" he asked, his serious face slowly appearing.

"No. I just stood there like an idiot and let him kiss me one last time. Then Kish came and asked me what happened and he wouldn't let me fully explain it. He just told me to keep the ring, how he couldn't bear to keep any reminder of me and left. That's when I broke down and you came to my rescue."

"I just have one question to ask you Ichigo; do you love him?"

"Who Masaya or –?"

"Kish."

"Of course I do! I've never felt more alive, more myself than when I'm with him! He gives life new meaning, is spontaneous at the right moments…frankly, he rocks my world Pai!" she beamed.

"Then one last thing; what the HELL are you still doing here! Come on, I'll teleport you to him and we'll sort this whole thing out, whether he wants to or not. Do you still have the ring?" he asked and rose from his seat. Ichigo did the same.

"Right here in my pocket. I took it off so as not to draw attention to thieves, etc. Why do you ask?"

"If you're serious about being his wife, put it on now and show him that you meant it when you said "yes". You know, he searched all over the globe for something he considered worthy enough to slip onto your finger. Remember that."

"I'll never forget. Thank you Pai" and she threw her hands around his neck and hugged him, the only hug he has ever received other than from Lettuce, who of lately prefers to show her affection with kisses.

"Let's not waste time. Come on." He grabbed her by her waist and she did likewise.

"Hold on tight," he said as they proceeded to teleport.

_I'm coming Kish, I just hope I'm not too late._


	6. Chapter 6

Before I begin this next chapter it must be known…Most Unlikely Angel is the Most Kickass Angel ever! You're the best bitch lol! Thanks for helping with the creation of my story's latest addition and readers, hope you likey.

Chapter 6

Her name is Momo Kusabana. Translation: 'peach flower'; 5 ft. 6'' beauty with long jet-black hair ending right under her bottom, eyes dark as night and a shapely stature that was always donned in the finest of garments. She had an irresistible air about her you just couldn't help but love. If she wanted she could've had the whole male population of her their home planet eating out of the palm of her hand, something uncharacteristic of her though. But to the demise of the hearts of so many boys there was only one for her…Prince Kishu. She and Kishu have always had a unique relationship from the day they each left their respective mother's womb. Momo wasn't born of royal blood, just like Kishu. She was adopted by an aristocratic family whom were close companions of the royal family that so happened to be the family who fostered Kishu. The day she and Kishu met they shared a special connection, one only orphans such as themselves could understand. As the years flew by they grew immensely close and never parted until that catastrophic day when their planet began to drastically deplete, forcing Kishu to temporarily resign his princely duties to go to a planet known as 'earth' where blue aqua, their last hope of survival (according to Deep Blue), was thought to have resided and retrieve it in order to save whatever was left of home. This, unfortunately, also happened to be the day of Momo's and Kishu's wedding and the supposed start of an entire new empire. But it was believed that after Kishu left the ceremony to go to 'earth', the building came crumbling down and it took Momo with it.

"I actually thought for even the briefest of seconds that she truly loved me the way I do her. How could I have been so stupid?" Kish grumbled to himself as he slowly approached his room, but he noticed a discrete change in the mood of the place today. It never felt this placid before. He entered his room and found the answer.

"This can't be right!" Kish exclaimed as his mouth dropped upon glancing at the ghost that sat on his bed so angelic.

"Kishu," she said, "I came back."

"Momo?" he gasped as tears stung his golden orbs. "Are you really here?"

"Yes Kishu! I never left," she cried out as he came to greet her on the bed with a kiss so full of passion and ecstasy you'd wonder if this was the same Kish that claimed to have an 'undying affection' for Ichigo. Their kiss deepened with each breath they took and slowly but surely he began to undress her to share a moment long awaited between the two, one which should have been shared ages ago.

"I've waited so long for this moment Kishu," she gasped as he slowly traveled from her nape to her subtle breasts to her navel. As she removed his shirt and returned his kisses, an image of Ichigo flashed before his eyes.

"Wait," he exclaimed and gently pushed himself away from her. "I can't do this," he said as he took his shirt from the floor and started to clothe.

"What's the matter Kishu?" asked a baffled Momo.

"It's just that...I'm sorry koidito I just can't do this," he replied somberly.

"Did I do something to offend you Kishu? I wanted to surprise you and I didn't mean for it to be this emotional –"

"No, it's not you believe me. I…I have something to tell you."

"You know you can tell me anything Kishu, I'll understand," she said amiably as she braced herself for possibly horrid news.

"Umm, dress first please, your…it's a bit distracting," he said hot with embarrassment as he gazed upon her exposed flesh eagerly waiting to be relieved of their sexual tension.

"Sorry there," Momo replied as she adjusted her dress straps securely back onto her shoulders.

"Yes, koidito you know I loved you the second I saw you at the annual spring ball, dressed in a light blue gown with your hair styled up in the most adorable curls a three year old could wear. I mean, as young as I was I knew exactly what it was that I felt that night when I first laid eyes upon you…love. But, after the tragedy I thought I'd never be able to find someone of your caliber again –"

"Can I meet her if it's okay with you?" she artlessly asked.

"How did you…" Kish asked relatively bemused.

"Woman's intuition I guess. I didn't expect you to keep hold of the love you had for me forever, though it was a nice fancy for a while. It kept me going, reminded me whenever I felt lost or forlorn that there was someone out there who still loved me and was probably waiting for the day when we would be reunited once more, just as I was…"

"Momo…I –"

"It's okay Kishu; I'm sincerely elated that you were able to love again and I wish you all the best. It was going to happen to either of us sooner or later and I'm glad that it was you first. I should probably go now, don't want to intrude so I'll see you around Kishu," she said and began to make a swift exit when a tall, handsome figure blocked her path.

"You can't leave, not just yet. I need your…I need you now more than ever Momo-san," he said, holding her firmly by her shoulders.

Removing his hands from her she replied, "You can't let old love overcast what new love has brought you Kishu. I'll stay only to give her my blessing, but I don't think in your room is the best place to do it."

"Where would you go then? You haven't even told me what happened after the place collapsed. We all thought…I thought you…"

"Well I'm here now aren't I? Let's go to the garden and I'll tell all," she sweetly replied. They entered the garden, looking as luscious as ever, and began to converse.

"The air smells a lot fresher than I remember. How did you do it? How did you manage to repair such extensive damage?" she queried. As Kish provided the answers to her many questions, Pai and Ichigo arrived at the palace gates.

"Excuse me Master Pai, but there is something urgent that you must be informed of," one of the guards said.

"One second. Ichigo, Kish's room is on the third floor, fifth door to your right. I'll be with you in a while."

"Don't mean to pry Sir but was that Mistress whom Prince Kishu was courting on earth?" he asked nervously.

"Yes, but why is that of any importance to you? All you are obliged to know is that the gates must be open to her at all times and to show her with respect for she is to be your future queen," Pai said with much authority.

"Again, no means of disrespect Sir…but you must know that Mistress Kusabana has returned."

"How dare you utter such venomous **lies**! I shall have you hanged for –"

"I slander never the royal family! I speak the truth! She is here Master Pai, in the Prince's room, possibly with him now for he arrived about a half an hour ago," the guard replied shaken by the rage in which Pai spoke to him.

"If what you say is true then…I must stop Ichigo before she enters that room!" and he hurried off to stop her from possibly seeing Kish and Momo in a compromising position.

_I know that Kish is hurting and seeing Momo will definitely heal, for the moment at least, whatever pain he's feeling. Why won't he think with his head and not with his dick? I can't let Ichigo see him like this, he isn't thinking straight! I have to…_

But it was too late. She was already turning the door knob and proceeding to enter an empty room. Why Pai didn't teleport even I can't really explain. It's possible that with the adrenaline rush he himself wasn't 'thinking straight' and chose to run up the stairs when he could've just teleported, which he eventually did when he came to his senses and the lactic acid in his quadriceps became unbearable.

"Ichigo I'm sorry…" he said breathlessly.

"Sorry for what? This is the right room isn't it?" she asked a bit confused at Pai's statement.

"Yes but…Kish isn't here?" he asked gulping for air once in a while.

"Nope, but he must have been here seeing how rumpled his bed is," she replied simplistically.

_She doesn't have a clue as to what probably happened on that very bed. Naïve child if you only knew what could have possibly happened on that very bed and count your lucky stars you didn't. Let's keep it that way Pai till you talk to Kish. For now, try to keep your cool. I can't believe I'm losing my grip on things! Gotta get my mojo back! Gotta…_

"Are you okay Pai? You seem so deep into thought. Is something bothering you?" Ichigo asked.

"Sorry bout that. Nothing's a bother, you just umm…let me get Tart for you and he'll escort you around the palace grounds. Are you famished?"

"A bit," she replied slightly rubbing her now grumbling stomach at the sheer thought of food entering it.

"Good. I just realized that I do have some unattended matters to deal with so I must leave you in the care of Tart. I will inform the staff here that you are our permanent guest and as such, must be treated as though you were royalty already," he nervously chuckled. "Let me get Tart." Tart's room was a hop, skip and a jump away from Kish's yet Pai walked the distance as though it was a whole mile. He banged on the door, too dreary to properly knock, and had his face nearly embedded with the mahogany.

"What do you want now?" asked a rather irritable Tart, not caring who called for him.

"Listen, do you know that Momo has returned?" Pai whispered.

"I heard that rumor 'mongst the staff but I told them if I heard any more talk like that that I'd personally execute a good old fashioned hanging for them all!"

"You couldn't be any more immature if you wanted to be, but it's no rumor Tart. When I came the guard informed me right away and swore on his grave that this was no staff gossip. I need you to distract Ichigo for me while I go look for Kish and Momo and sort things out; she's in his room, but she's hungry so carry her to the dining room. Before entering any room, inspect it first to make sure neither Kish nor Momo are there and if so, lead Ichigo elsewhere and tell me of their whereabouts."

"Whatever you say Pai," Tart replied, now grasping the seriousness of the matter.

"Ichigo, come with me," Tart said as he took her hand and proceeded to guide them to the dinning room. "I'd teleport us, but I think it's better if you get acquainted with the place first."

"That's very sweet of you Tart," Ichigo replied with suspicion. "Is there something you want to ask or tell me?"

"Uh, no. Can't think up of a damn thing that I need to tell you…but can I ask you something?"

"Depends, what's it about?" she replied with a raised brow.

"It's about…oh just forget it!" he lashed out in his typical bratty way.

"Well fine then see if I help you with anything else next time!" she retorted.

"Fine!"

"**FINE**!"

"THIS IS GOING NOWHERE!" he yelled.

"I KNOW!" she replied equally as boisterous.

"You don't HAVE TO YELL!"

"SO WHY ARE YOU STILL YELLING?"

"Ugh!" he shrugged. "If you're not interested in the structural design can I just teleport us there?" he asked irritated.

"Please. I'll check it out another time when I'm _less_ annoyed," she replied grumpily.

"Just don't let go," he snapped back and grabbed her by her wrist to carry them to the dinning room. As the entered the district Ichigo began very wide-eyed.

"It's beautiful," she gasped. The architecture was that of a fifteenth century Italian design, the paintings and sculptures clearly having been Greek influenced, high ceilings with an enormous chandelier overpowering the 10 ft long teak dining table-and-chair set, and the walls and floors were donned to the brim with sculptures and paintings done by High Renaissance artists such as Raphael, Michelangelo and the infamous Da Vinci.

"It looks so…human-like! The design of the place I mean. I thought it would have been more, more…"

"Alien?" Tart finished.

"With no offense intended. I always thought that an alien palace would have been so advance in its designs as it is in its technology, you know, metallic and chrome this and that, florescent green here and there."

"That's preposterous!" Tart laughed. "Who would do such a thing? In case you didn't know we're not the first aliens to walk on earth. Our ancestors first really arrived there during the Renaissance era hence the design is patterned to suit," Tart continued with an absurd British accent as he narrated the history of his forefathers.

"Interesting. Now is the food also of the Renaissance era?" Ichigo said mimicking Tart's accent.

"Funny, but no. We have a variety of cuisines here, categorized according to country of origin or, to be a bit expansive, by continent. So, whatcha feeling for?"

"Umm…let me think. I'm feeling a bit Indian tonight; must be spicy and heavily curried. Can your chef prepare it or should I ask for something simplistic as I am still a guest in your household."

"B.S, if they couldn't do it they wouldn't be working here now would they? They are servants to _the _royal family here so expect the crème de la cream," Tart replied boastfully.

"Okay then, bring on the curry!" Ichigo replied excitedly.

Meanwhile, Pai was frantically searching the palace grounds for any sign of Kish and Momo being there.

"Excuse, but have you seen Prince Kishu around or Mistress Momo?" he asked one of the maids as she passed him by, and politely bowed at his presence of course.

"No Master Pai, but if I see them I will alert you. Where will the new Mistress be staying? I need to make the necessary preparations for her room. And Mistress Momo…will she be staying in the Prince's room or should I…"

"Prepare a room with the mandatory feminine requirements. The new maiden's title is Mistress Ichigo, remind the staff of this. Mistress Momo will most definitely not be staying in Prince Kishu's room. I'm sorry for the sketchy details, no need to fuss about these things for now. When the time comes you'll be properly informed."

"Thank you Master Pai," she replied and scurried off to find other work to occupy her time. Just as he was about to press on with his man hunt, Lettuce ran towards him barely knocking him over.

"Pai, I had to tell you!" she started quite out of breath, leaning on her knees for support.

"Settle down first, what is it dear?"

"It's Kish…with another woman…looking_ too_ cozy," she replied panting.

"That's got to be Momo! Where were they Lettuce?" he asked frenzied.

"They're on the patio swing, in the garden," she said, then gasped for air before continuing. "I went out there to read a book and I saw them there; his arm wrapped around her waist, she amiably touching his nose with her pointer as he whispered something in her ear…Pai what is going on?" Lettuce asked disturbed and confused.

"Better you saw this than Ichigo! She's in the dinning area, keep her there. I'll tell you what's going on later but promise me you'll utter not a word of this to Ichigo."

"You have my word," she replied gravely and with that, Pai immediately teleported to the garden. "Why do I feel like I'm in a daytime soap opera?" Lettuce exhaled as she marched off to the dinning room to keep her friend company.

"I don't know how I could've ever lived my life without knowing you Momo," Kish whispered to his former flame as he embraced her closer to his side.

"But you managed to quite well, remember?" she replied with a soft laugh.

"And look how things have turned out. You came back for a reason and the timing couldn't be any better. Momo…" he said and leaned forward to give her a kiss when Pai erupted in front of the two before anything could happen.

"Kish, how could you do this to Ichigo!" he flared.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Pai!" gasped a startled Momo.

"This kind of behavior is no excuse for whatever happened between the two of you Kish. This is no way in which a King should handle his personal issues," Pai fumed.

"What are you talking about Pai?" asked an angrily confused Kish.

"Don't play stupid with me. You very well know what happened between you and Ichigo and fooling around with of all people, Momo, isn't going to help anything!"

"No Pai, please hear me out. I shouldn't have been here in the first place, especially without announcing it –"

"You damn well shouldn't have!" Pai interrupted.

"Don't you talk to her like that!" Kish shot back.

"Nothing was going to happen in the first place; I wouldn't dare kiss a betrothed man. I'm sorry and I think now more than ever is a better time to take my leave," said a worried Momo as she arose to make her exit when Kish swiftly sat her back and rose in her place.

"You don't have to go anywhere. You're **my** guest and as such have a rightful place in** my** palace," Kish said sternly.

"But not in your room!" Pai said as he flashed Kish a piercing glance.

"How do you know that –?" Kish replied rather bemused.

"Don't study it. I can't believe you're using Momo to take some kind of absurd spiteful revenge against Ichigo. If she saw you here, now, how do you think she'd feel?"

"Ichigo's here?" asked a flabbergasted Kish.

"You were using me…to get back at whom I can only presume 'Ichigo' to be none other than your fiancée?" questioned a deeply hurt Momo. "I can't believe you Kishu. Your actions against her and me are unforgivable, no matter what the payment done onto you was."

"No Momo, it's nothing of the sort! I just…" Kish fumbled trying to find the right words but to no avail.

"Forget it Kishu, I knew I shouldn't have come in the first place," Momo wailed as she stormed out of the garden bursting into soft sobs.

"Leave her," Pai said as he held out his hand, blocking Kish from running after her. "This doesn't concern her anymore."

"And neither you! Why are you here in the first place Pai, and I demand to know why you brought Ichigo along if you so know what happened between us," Kish scowled.

"Let me hear your story before I tell mine. Why were you going to kiss Momo?" he asked sternly, but calmer prior to his previous tone.

"You say it would have broken her precious heart if she saw us, think about what she did to mine with that bastard Masaya! I was simply…returning the favor, but it would have been sweeter if she **did** see," Kish said unrepentantly.

"Are you really hearing yourself? You'd wish she'd seen? Do you even know what really happened between her and Masaya, or you went by first perception?" Pai asked rather annoyed.

"I don't know, you tell me. If you saw Lettuce in the arms of another, what would you think…what would you do?" he shot back. Pai remained silent for a while. "Thought as much. Now my turn; why did you show up when you did?"

"Not too long after you left Ichigo I found her, out of pure coincidence, on the park floor drowning in a river of tears all shed because you'd refused to let her explain the situation and she thought she'd lost you forever," he said solemnly.

"Are you telling me the truth or is this some line you're reenacting from one of your books," Kish asked skeptically.

"If I lie let me be struck down by lightning this instant!"

"Well let me step aside then; don't want to get electrocuted now do I?" Kish mocked.

"I'm serious Kishu, enough of these childish antics," Pai replied firmly, the serious aura returning to its owner. The fact that Pai called Kish 'Kishu' was enough to convince him that Pai meant business.

"Okay then, the gloves are off, child's play is over. Pai, for the last time and I swear as much as I love you as a brother I will have you hanged for treason on counts of preventing future reign of this empire if you dare lie to me now. Was everything you just regurgitated the truth?" he asked powerfully, his voice deepening with each word.

"Yes Prince Kishu," Pai replied monotonously.

"Where is she?" Kish asked, his tone yet unchanged.

"In the dining room with Tart and Lettuce," Pai replied also with his same vocalization. With those words spoken Kish vanished and shortly after, Pai too left, now in search of Momo. _Kish should be the rightful one to apologize to her, but he's too preoccupied. I'll do it on his behalf. Besides, I owe it to her after my sudden outburst._

So Pai went back in heavy pursuit of the angelic ghost. Meanwhile, Lettuce and Ichigo began a hearty conversation, after they ate of course, as the two girls were at last reunited.

"I'm so glad to see you again Lettuce! You look more gorgeous than ever; you're glowing! I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before, especially when it came to matters of the heart," Ichigo beamed as she gave the stranger a warm hug.

"I don't think I've ever been this happy myself. I feel like an entirely new person Ichigo, you wouldn't believe. Pai has shown me so many things that someone of my genius would think impractical, and I in turn have allowed him to experience the simple pleasures that life brings us, things that no book could ever help you to fully comprehend," Lettuce replied pensively.

"Oh Lettuce, if only all of us could be subjected to the kind of love that you and Pai share."

"Everyone has their own unique relationship with their partner. What truly sets us apart is the leisure we commonly share that help to strengthen the relationship more. And you and Kish, I don't think I know anyone on this universe that could top what the two of you have," she chuckled.

"I know what you mean," Ichigo weakly replied.

"Is there anything else you girls could talk about besides…Yuk…'love'?" asked an annoyed Tart as he made gagging noises under the table.

"I see someone's feeling a bit jealous?" Ichigo teased.

"Of the two of you, not even in a light-year!" Tart replied obviously repulsed by Ichigo's statement.

"It's okay to talk about your feelings Tart, it won't kill you to admit you have a crush on Pudding," Lettuce replied.

"Of all the hideous people you want to associate me with liking…Pudding? Ha, I'd laugh if I didn't feel so sick," he spat back.

"You don't have to be so immature about it Tart. It's not nice when a supposed 'prince', especially with one of your superiority, insults a lady in such a manner," Lettuce replied sternly.

"Yeah Tart, besides it's a known fact that she likes you too so I see no harm in two people that like each other hooking up."

"Pudding likes me?" Tart asked staggered.

"Wasn't it obvious? The way you did battles, the way she looked at you with such warmth and grief whenever you got hurt; all this time you couldn't see what was right in front of your face, a never-ending love for someone despite the troubles you encountered?" Ichigo spoke warmly.

"No, he couldn't, and neither could I," Kish replied as he entered the room. "Lettuce, Tart, can you excuse Ichigo for a while? I would like to speak with her in private."

"Sure, no problem," Tart said.

"Anything you say Prince Kish," Lettuce replied making a curtsey as she passed him. Ichigo said not a word when he came and drew a seat near hers. She was so dumbfounded that no words came to mind, only visions of Kish's hurt expression this horrid Sunday afternoon, which quickly turned into anger at his ignorance.

"I want to start by saying I'm terribly sorry for the way I attacked you this afternoon. I should have been more sensitive and allowed you to explain things before jumping to conclusions." He waited for a response or even a gesture that what he was saying registered, but Ichigo simply bowed her head with a blank expression on her face. He continued. "So now that the apology's been made on my behalf, I'm ready to listen to what really happened that lead up to that kiss."

"What is it you truly want me to say Kish? When I offered an explanation you shunned me, so why the change of heart now?" she replied bitterly.

"I don't want you to say what I want to hear, but what needs to be said," he said remorsefully.

"You want to hear the truth, well hear it is: I should've been engaged to Masaya had he not received that cursed cell call the day that you proposed to me. I am not suppose to be here explaining myself to someone who didn't want to hear me out. Anyway, so after accepting _your_ proposal I went to tell my friends at café mew and afterwards, return home. On my way I bounced into Masaya, who finished what he started. I couldn't answer because I chocked on my tears; I couldn't look him in the eye and tell him I got affianced hours after his supposed 'proposal', especially to the likes of you." Those words stung Kish like a wasp. He couldn't believe she felt this raw about what happened. "But I didn't have to utter a word; he said my eyes spoke for themselves. As though he read my mind he told me it'd be better if we remained friends and that getting to know me for the most was the greatest love he'd ever felt. That's when he kissed me one last time after he told me 'good-bye'. I couldn't deny him a farewell kiss after all the trials we went through and still didn't end up together." Kish sympathized with Masaya for that note; he knows better than anyone else how it feels to know that after you worked so hard to obtain another's love, that it slowly becomes dust in the wind. If he'd only known this sooner, would he have still tried to reunite his passion with Momo? He battled that question within until he came to a conclusion…no. Yes Momo meant the world to him, but that world was destroyed and a new one rebuilt, with Ichigo. He'd never stop loving her, but his love will change. He can no longer see her as more than a friend, but nonetheless a close companion. He finally learned to move on.

"Kish, if you're done throwing yourself a pity party I'd like to leave so where's Pa –" but her sentence was cut short when Kish grabbed her by the waist and kissed her a kiss so deep, so fervent, it felt almost unreal. Ichigo couldn't help herself. As much as she despised him that moment she wanted him more than her probably wanted her, her body yearning for more as she caressed his hair and began fumbling with his blouse.

"Oh Kish I'm sorry I ever hurt you," she gasped as she broke their kiss. But his continued, just not on her lips!

"I forgive you only if you forgive me for acting like an insensitive jerk," he replied in between kisses. As she gazed loving into his eyes when they met hers for the first time after they kissed, they said it all; I want you here, now, no matter who sees for all I care. But Ichigo, being a bit more self conscious preferred a bedroom with a comfy bed where they can relax in each others arms afterwards, to a hard table where people have to eat on. She made it known and he understood, but he looked as though he were ready to burst if he didn't take her now and officially make her his own. It is said in their tradition N.B I made up the tradition part if it's cool with you readers that if a man made love to a virgin, and only one that he truly cared for, that it was as though he christened her to him, that they share a bond that no being can ever break, and that their love for each other will be true, forthright, and last an eternity. And no doubt about it Kish and Ichigo don't even have to have intercourse for that to happen, because they do share a bond no man nor alien could ever break, even if he tried. So as they strolled towards his bedroom, Pai was still frantically looking for Momo. He wanted to try Kish's room, but felt as though it was an absurd thing to do until it became a last resort. _I should've tried the damn place first and save myself some trouble_ he thought, for it was exactly where Momo was. As the door knob turned, he jumped to her feet, anxious to see who was coming, hoping it would be Kish of course.

"Pai! Umm…I'll just be on my way now," she shrieked and hurriedly raced out the door when he grabbed her arm and stopped her dead in her tracks.

"No you won't. You're our guest here and must be treated as such. So I'll show you to your room now. Besides, we have some discussing to do," he said casually. Momo's blood curled at the thought of what Pai may want to discuss with her now. Hadn't she learnt her lesson? Apparently not. In the meantime, Tart and Lettuce were roaming the place aimlessly until they settled upon resting by the breakfast nook, which was eccentric since the sky was pitch black by now. Oh how time passes when you're arguing. They remained relatively silent, keeping to their thoughts, when Tart broke the ice.

"So, Lettuce…do you and Pai…I mean…have to two of you had any, I don't know, 'wedding plans' by chance?" he asked coyly.

"None that I know of. I would like to wed Pai one day, but not too soon. I think one royal wedding this year is enough," she giggled.

"Oh, okay then," he said with what sounded like disappointment.

"Is something wrong Tart? You don't seem yourself these days."

"No nothing's really wrong…I just that…Kish is my niisan and all and since he's been wrapped up with this whole Ichigo thing…" he said wistfully.

"You feel like you're losing him as a brother," Lettuce finished.

"And now you and Pai…I'm not saying I don't want y'all to be together, and I'm glad it's not one of those gold digging, sluttish girls I see constantly drooling over them that they chose, but they're all I really have after mom and dad and I…" he sighed.

"It's okay Tart to feel that way. Parents and all feel that way about their children. But don't think of it as you're losing a brother, but that you're_ gaining_ a sister instead. Ichigo's a nice person and I doubt she'll hog Kish to herself. It's just that now the time he spends with his family, well kingdom too and Ichigo will have to be divided somehow and you have to learn that not all the time Kish, and Pai, will be there to play with you. They're big boys now and sooner than you think you'll be in their position. The only thing I can advise is to make the most out of it and find a new playmate around you're age…possibly a mew like…oh let's say…Pudding?"

"You think she'll be up to it?" he asked skeptical.

"Trust me, I know," Lettuce replied confidently. "Let me just ask Pai's permission first before I just start inviting people into what's not **my** home."

"Okay, and thanks again Lettuce," he said so innocently.

"Anytime…little brother," she said as she left the room.

"Pai, I've seen the damage I've caused and all I ask is that I leave this place behind me before I cause anything further," Momo pleaded as they reached her room. He sat her down on her bed, pulled a chair beside her, and began.

"Momo, the only thing you've ever truly done here was bring joy and happiness and love to this household, and to a very special Kish. I care for him, and Tart, as though they were my kin and I apologized for my defensiveness coming out so strongly. I'm not against you being here, but I didn't appreciate seeing you in the position you were…a very vulnerable position. So I apologize."

"Pai, no need to do such –"

"Yes I do. I behaved so animalistic, so unnatural, I don't deserve you're forgiveness, but my heart still pleads for it. You were the one that brought him life, gave him a love no other could give, and I thank you so dearly for that. Don't ever change your kind ways."

"Pai…how could I** not** forgive you?" she said with a tight throat and misty eyes. "But can you forgive me for acting on my emotions so wildly myself?"

"I see no reason why not. We're both guilty as charged for that crime," and they laughed heartedly at the meager joke. Upon hearing a familiar laugh Lettuce ran down the hallway, following the voices, to tell Pai the good news about Tart.

"Oh Pai I'm so happy that we're able to put all this drama behind us and start afresh," Momo said euphorically. Then she moved from the bed and for the first time, gave 'the serious one' a hug, and he, her. Struggling to keep her balance, she sat on his lap to embrace him properly, when Lettuce opened the door and nearly died of a cardiac arrest.

"Are you the palace slut or something!" she flared. This was not the same Lettuce anymore. "First Kish, now **my** Pai…what do I have to do, hide poor Tart next?"


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: nope I don't own it, I said no, NO!!!! U IGNORANT, BUBBLING POOL OF SLIME!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!! But thanks for asking

(Disclaimer created by Most Unlikely Angel, yay - what a jacko!!)

Chapter 8

"Lettuce, don't go by first perceptions, I implore. It's honestly not what it appears to be. You know me better than this," Pai said calmly– although his body was flooded with anxiety– hoping that his gentle tone would soothe Lettuce so she can analyze the situation thoroughly. But it was a failed attempt.

"I **thought** I knew you. And **you**…" she snapped as she glared at Momo and as though reflexively, walked up to her and slapped her so hard her hand imprinted onto her now reddening cheeks. To furious to even look at Pai, she stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"Do I have some kind of relationship jinx attached to me?" Momo cried.

"No, it's just that you're timing here was just awful and until everybody knows everybody, only then will things begin to die down and the drama cease at last." _Who'd have thought the past would come and haunt us like this._

"So this 'Ichigo' girl has no clue who I am, does she?" Momo queried.

"This is why secrets should not be kept. Then again you weren't a secret, just a past filled with hurtful memories, no offense."

"I know what you mean, and none taken. Maybe if I meet her, and talk with her and Lettuce, maybe then I can get them to understand I'm no 'palace slut' as Lettuce called me, and that all I came for was to see Kishu and go on with my life knowing that we've moved on. Do you think they'd listen?" she asked optimistically.

"I think you should let Kish tell Ichigo about you before you do any kind of talking, and I'll do the same with Lettuce. They're very sensitive girls."

"I can tell. But Pai, why didn't you run after her?" Momo pondered aloud.

"If I'd run it'd seem as though I were guilty. I'll let her simmer down first before making any approach. It just breaks my heart to think that she'd think so low of me…" he sighed as he replayed the scene in his mind.

"It's okay Pai, and you're right, breathing space is important. Just don't wait _too_ long. I think I'm going to take a shower now, try to wash away some of my curse if I might," she said and closed the door after Pai left. He eventually found himself wondering aimlessly around the palace until he felt it appropriate to visit Lettuce. But where was Lettuce? With his newfound purpose he went in search of his love in the one place he could think of…the library.

_(Momo) I can't take this anymore. As much as my heart told me I'd be welcomed with open arms here, my mind told me to be cautious nonetheless. I should've listened to my mind. I'm sorry Kishu, my love, but I must make one last departure, for good, before I cause anymore damage to this once peaceful palace…_

Kish and Ichigo finally reached his room, but before entering he stopped her and looked gravely at the door.

"Is something wrong Kish" Ichigo questioned quite bemused. He delayed his response as he was in deep contemplation, then he turned to answer her, his features now softer.

"Ichigo, I just want to make sure this is what you truly want to do now, because if you don't, I'll wait as long as it takes. This is a serious moment we're about to share and I don't want you doing anything you're unsure of. I couldn't live with myself knowing that. Despite my feelings for you now, I'll wait…I'll wait." Ichigo couldn't help but tear at his commitment to her; he genuinely cared for her, not just physically, but emotionally too.

"Koneko-chan. Are you sure?" he asked, drying her wet eyes. She held his hand at her face and replied "I'm sorry Kish, I want to…but I don't think I'm ready for this, not just yet."

"Then I'll wait as long as it takes then. Let's go inside and just relax on the bed then. I'll order your favorite!" he grinned. They preceded in and almost immediately Kish jumped onto the bed and lay, motioning for Ichigo to come lay by him. Suspicious at first she pondered whether he would pull a fast one on her, and then she reminded herself that when he gives her his word, he means it, so she did as told.

"Oh this feels good," she exhaled as her muscles instantaneously relaxed upon touching the feather-padded mattress. "Am I in heaven?" she exclaimed dreamily.

"Well, there is an angel on my bed."

"Oh Kish," she said, then hovered over him and planted a soft, sensual one on his lips. Then, he flipped her over onto her back reversing their position, never breaking their kiss and deepening it with each breath they drew. Abruptly, he ended it and lay by her side leaving her dazed and flustered.

"I didn't want to, but if I'd continue I would have done something I would have surely regretted," he explained.

"I know what you mean," she replied breathlessly. They both laughed it off till a maid came with a plate of cold strawberries and two bowls– one filled with melted chocolate and the other with whipped cream– on a silver platter. As fast as she entered, she left with a curtsey.

"You spoil me you know that?" Ichigo chuckled as she sat up to gorge on her ever lovable dessert.

"I live to serve," he replied as he dipped a strawberry into some chocolate and fed Ichigo. She did the same to him.

"Wait," he exclaimed before she fed him another. "You have a drop of chocolate on the side of your mouth here. Let me get that for you," and instead of taking a napkin and wiping it off, he used his tongue and traveled from the side of her mouth onto it. Reflexively, Ichigo's cat ears and tail popped up and Kish began stroking it, arousing her even more. Hearing her soft moans he knew he must stop before they got carried away, but the temptation was too strong. Her body began pressing against his, telling its tale of ecstasy and its wanting to be relieved of its sexual tension. He couldn't deny his koneko-chan this, yet he couldn't betray her trust either, so reluctantly he gently pushed her away from him and placed the fruit in her mouth to block _his_ from entering again.

"I'm trying my best but I can't help it," he confessed dolefully.

"You get an 'A' for effort because I'm not helping either by giving in," she laughed softly. As she caressed his face he realized the ring on her finger. He hadn't noticed it before because she used her right hand most of the time, and as he saw it his eyes clouded with tears.

"You're wearing my ring?" he asked.

"I only took it off so it wouldn't get stolen. I meant it when I said 'yes' and if you'll still have me, I want to spend the rest of my life with you Kishu," Ichigo replied, swallowing hard as she fought back tears herself.

"Would I want anything less?" was his reply before he scooped her up in his arms, spun her around the room and held her, never wanting to let go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Meanwhile back on earth, Ryou ponders in his room about the conversation held earlier in café mew with Ichigo…

_Mint: "LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT ROCK!!!"_

_Zakuro: "Where did you get this?"_

_Ryou: "From **whom** did you get this?"_

_Ichigo: "Would you believe me if I told you it came from…from Kish?"_

_Mint: "Ichigo are you mad!"_

_Keiichiro: "Guys, this is Ichigo's life, her decision…I wish you all the best."_

_Ryou: "He's right, we're terribly sorry and of all the people to ridicule you _

_are the ones you came to confide your decision with…congrats _

_Ichigo…"_

_Did you really mean it Ryou? You could've had her just as easily, even easier than that alien or Masaya self, yet you let her slip away like that…_

_He recalls the episode when he and Ichigo danced at the ballroom together_

_Huh, ain't life funny! I guess we weren't meant to be after all. Once you're happy Ichigo, I'm satisfied with your marriage to that bastard alien. But beware Kish, the day you ever hurt her, I'll kill you!_

"Ryou, do you know where Keiichiro is? I need an ENORMOUS favor to ask of him!" Zakuro asked as she interrupted Ryou's train of intense thought.

"He stepped out a while ago to get some groceries for the pantry. He should be back soon. Anything I can help with?" he inquired with the least bit of enthusiasm sorry to say.

"Thanks but no thanks. You're just a few feet short of this task. You okay there?"

"I'm fine, just…thinking," he replied dryly.

"Okay then. See you later." and Zakuro quickly departed as she came, feeling the need that Ryou wanted to return to his solitude.

"I'm back Ryou," Keiichiro belled as he entered the café.

"Keiichiro, just the man I NEED to see!" Zakuro beamed as she embraced him.

"Nice to see you too Zakuro. Is something wrong?" Keiichiro asked with much suspicion in his eyes.

"Stay still for one second. Twirl 90 degrees to you left. Now to your right..." Zakuro instructed.

"Ok but what are you up to exactly?" asked a bewildered Keiichiro.

"…Tilt your head upwards…STOP!"

"Umm, these groceries are kinda heavy, you think you might give me a…"

"You're simply perfect!" she exclaimed.

"Zakuro, please…HELP!" Keiichiro pleaded before tumbling to the ground.

"Oh, I'm sorry, let me help you," she said as she came out of 'Zakuro world'.

_Now she decides to help me (chuckles to himself)_

"Now what is it you need my help with now? I'm far from perfect for anything except cooking and baking," he said bashfully as he arose from the floor.

"Hiko, my male model escort for a fashion show I have next six hours, just cancelled on me. 'He didn't get enough beauty sleep' for crying out loud!" she fumed.

"Well I'd love to help but modeling isn't on my resume. I'm not even big on fashion self."

"Don't worry about it, you're the perfect height, width, you're handsome…"

"Please you're making me blush," he intruded as his face became flushed.

"…my agent will instruct you on everything you need to do, don't worry. All I need you to do is tell me yes. I've never asked a favor of you until now, and I promise I'll do anything for you if you help me on this. I can't get a last minute replacement that isn't half way round the world by now. Please Keiichiro," she pleaded with eyes of innocence.

"Okay, but just this once."

"Oh thank you! Now hurry up, our plane for Beijing lands in thirty minutes. My limo's waiting on us," she said hustling Keiichiro with her out the door.

"But what about Ryou, I should tell him…"

"You can tell him in the limo. There's a phone there you can call him and let him know whatever it is now let's go there isn't much time left!" she squabbled.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

_(Lettuce) Shakespeare did say 'tis better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all', but I didn't think it would feel this awful or hurt this bad. _

"Excuse me, but did you see where Lettuce went?" Pai asked one of the librarians.

"I saw her last going into the archives," he replied.

"Thanks," and he ran bursting open the door to find a gloomy Lettuce slouching pathetically on the floor with a damp handkerchief clutched in her pale hands. She looked up only once to see who entered, then bowed back her head and went about as she was. Pai knelt beside her and held her chin up to meet his face. Then, he did the aberrant…he kissed her, strongly, but not strong enough to break her free from her depressed trance. Usually it was she who made the first move, so this was a new experience, and boy did it feel good! All displeasure she felt was swept away as she slowly kissed him back, but then abruptly shoved him away bitterly as Momo came to mind.

"Don't think sweet kisses are going to make me forget what happened," she said angrily.

"It wasn't intended to. Look into my eyes Lettuce and tell me if I lie…I was not unfaithful and have never been." It didn't matter to her if what he said was true or false, he kept that woman's identity from her, that slut who's apparent mission was to wreak havoc in the palace, one relationship at a time. And the men, no matter how strong-willed they were, fell victim to the sweet nectar of this poisonous flower. Why was she here, and why hadn't Pai told her about this tramp!

"Lettuce, please, just listen to me this once if it's the last time you'll ever do such," Pai beseeched. Lettuce lifted her head up drearily, her eyes focusing on his, one last time.

"I carry your heart with me; I carry it in my heart.

I am never without it.

Anywhere I go you go, my dear;

And whatever is done by only me is your doing, my darling.

I fear no fate, for you are my fate, my sweet.

I want no world for beautiful you are my world, my true.

And you are whatever a moon has always meant

And whatever a sun will always sing is you.

Here is the deepest secret nobody knows,

Here is the root of the root and the bud of the bud,

And the sky of the sky of a tree called life;

Which grows higher than the soul can hope or mind can hide

And this is the wonder that's keeping the stars apart.

I carry your heart; I carry it in my heart." Pai recited as tears stung in both his eyes and Lettuce's.

"By E.E Cummings," she cried as he embraced her. "Oh Pai I'm sorry for ever over-reacting to such a thing! I should know better than to let jealousy get between us and to never question your affection and loyalty for me," she said in between cries.

"Shh shhh darling, it's alright. That situation didn't leave much room for an open mind. Don't blame yourself, for I would've made the same assumption. Everything is alright," he assured, then tilted her chin and placed on kiss on her saline lips from the tears streaming down her face. It never tasted sweeter.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"You'll do fine Keiichiro, just do everything Kiba tells you to do and you'll be fine!" Zakuro declared before leaving Keiichiro to attend to dressing herself. Kiba was Zakuro's loud-mouthed big time agent who got her her first modeling contract. It was also his first real deal! Nevertheless he has been faithful to her, and she to him. He has never led her astray. Whatever Kiba says usually goes.

"Okay, we need to get you into fitting. You're about Hiko's height, but he's way more built than you. We need some adjustments here!" Kiba instructed to the designer and his tailors. "He's no Hiko but he'll have to do. Make it work people, make him GLAMOROUS!!!" Kiba bellowed.

_What did I get myself into! (weakly smiling)_ he thought as he was engulfed by tailors and other personnel of importance.

"Zakuro, you're on after Naomi comes off. Remember, big finale! Do your best love," and Kiba gave her an air kiss before tending to Keiichiro.

"Okay, when you reach the end of the catwalk with her, I want you to place a big old smooch on her; passionate and sexy, no porno got it!" Kiba whispered to Keiichiro.

"Kiss her?! Zakuro's my friend I can't do that!" he protested immediately.

"Well as a friend, do it. This will be a major career boost for her!"

"Does she even know about this?" he queried nervously.

"Of course she does, now go you're on now!" he lied as he practically shoved Keiichiro onto the catwalk. He did everything as instructed: walked in unison with Zakuro, gave the audience and paparazzi the 'serious smile', took off his jacket flawlessly with perfect timing, looked straight ahead at all times…he was THE BOMB!!! Zakuro watched him from the corner of her eye and was vastly impressed with what she saw.

_Keiichiro the model…never in my wildest dreams. He does look pretty hott in that outfit. I'm glad I chose him._

As they made their final stroll and reached the end of the catwalk, Keiichiro did as he was told…

"_Of course she knows!"_

"_As a friend, do it. This will be a major career boost for her!"_

And with that thought, he swept her into his embrace and kissed her, gently yet passionately…and sexy, just as Kiba said. The paparazzi had a field day.

"I can't believe it; the son of a bitch actually did it! Bravo Keiichiro! Bravo Zakuro!" Kiba yelled from back stage. Zakuro couldn't help herself, as much as she wanted to pull herself away and slap the daylight out of Keiichiro for doing such a thing, she was entranced by his kiss, so soft, so sweet, nothing she had ever felt before, nor he…

_I think I need a walk. I need to get out of here, clear my head. Maybe I'll pass by her house, just to make sure she's okay. _

As Ryou strolled along the pathway to Ichigo's, he remained in his contemplative state, just as he was in café mew. But unlike Ichigo, Ryou mastered the art of thinking and walking _without _bumping into people.

_Tell her how you feel, or brush it off Ryou? Shit, shit, shit, shit!!! Get your act together man! You can't go in there barging on her happiness. Remember, that's the most important thing, **HER **happiness, **NOT** yours!_

He knocked on the door, out of courtesy, but no one answered. Used the door bell, but to no avail. Trying to call her on her cell was just as useless; she had no service, but from inside her house?

_Strange, maybe I'll open the door and…_

As suspected, the door wasn't locked.

_The door was open? Something **must** be up!_

"Ichigo, are you home? Mr. and Mrs. Momomiya, is anyone here?" Ryou shouted as he progressed through the house. Empty. Just then, the phone rings.

_Should I answer it? If someone took her and that's them with a ransom, pick up. For now, ring phone, ring._

(Ichigo cheerily over the Answering Machine)

"Hi, you've reached the Momomiyas. We're not home or unable to take your call right now so leave us a message with your name and contact number and we'll get back to you as soon as we can ok? Bye!" Beep.

"Hi honey, guess you're in the shower or something…" It was Sakura, Ichigo's mother, on the other line. "…Your aunt is doing much better now so we're on our way back home ok. Make sure the place is clean, don't worry about cooking for us, we ordered in before leaving. Just prepare something for yourself ok. See you in about three hours time, there's a lot of traffic in Kyoto now. Tootles!" Beep.

_Damn it, I've got to find her before her parents come home! But where on earth can Ichigo be!? Is she even on earth? She wouldn't go with Kish to…nah…would she? It doesn't matter now, got to find her. Where the hell are you Ichigo?!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Zakuro, is this the new love interest?" asked one reporter.

"Excuse me sir, your name please and what affiliation do you have with Ms.

Zakuro?" swarmed another.

"Have you ever modeled before sir?"

"Where's Hiko? Is your relationship with him over then?"

"Have you ever cheated before on international television Ms. Zakuro?"

"Does Hiko know this man? Who is this man? Sir, are you even a model?"

"KIBA!!!" screamed Zakuro over the reporters as bulbs flashed right and left at her and countless microphones were shoved in her face. It was nerve wrecking; she needed to get out!

"My client has no comment for you at this time. I hope you enjoyed the show,"

Kiba stated coldly as he escorted Zakuro and Keiichiro into the dressing rooms. "Where's security?! I need these dressing rooms cleared from paparazzi and reporters by any means necessary!" Kiba barked. When it comes to situations like these, he is dead serious about the safety of his clientele, especially his number one, Zakuro.

"Why did you do such a thing Keiichiro? What the hell possessed you to kiss me?" Zakuro demanded when alas they were alone in her dressing room.

"I just did what Kiba told me to, I'm sorry. But he said it would be a major career boost for you…I just wanted what was best for you," he replied ruefully.

Sigh. "It's okay. Kiba is known for pulling stunts like that. I'll deal with the bastard later. For now, we need to get the hell away from this damn place," Zakuro said quite stressed.

"I agree. But before we go, just for curiosity sakes and off the record, is Hiko your boyfriend? Everyone seems to think you're cheating on him with me and I truly don't want a reputation like that for you," Keiichiro asked deeply concerned.

_I can't believe after all this he still puts others before himself. What a doll._

"We went out a couple of times; dinner, a gala or two, nothing special. And even if he was my boyfriend I'll tell you this, I would've broken up with him the minute he cancelled on me today," she said unrepentantly.

"So why did the press associate the two of you like that if you say you are just friends?"

"Because it's gossip and gossip sells in the entertainment industry. You'll never make a decent living if you reported facts only. They need pieces that would attract their readers to their various magazines. Associating two of Japan's youngest and hottest models like Hiko and I just happen to be a hot topic. Now if we publicly came out and stated that we were never involved, then they have nothing on us. The fact is celebrities can't be bothered by the presses bullshit every two seconds something fabricated gets published, unless its damaging to you career wise or emotionally. I'm no stranger to it, but I've yet to hear something worth suing for," she said artlessly. "And after today's little stunt, you'll be known as 'the aspiring model who captured the heart of the infamous Zakuro'."

"Simply splendid," he said sarcastically.

"Don't worry about it, it was a temporary gig. In a month or two this will blow away because this was the first and last time the fashion industry gets to admire the arts of Keiichiro."

"At least it was a good show," he said solemnly.

"Hey, chin up. If you weren't so much involved in café mew you could've gotten a nice contract. You did a damn good job out there. You made me proud," Zakuro replied warmly as she softly cupped his cheek in her hand. Her words and touch were genuine, and it moved Keiichiro's heart almost as much as the kiss did. He didn't know he harbored such feelings, especially for Zakuro. Yes she was attractive, intelligent and within legal range, but he never saw her like that. Maybe the kiss was a fluke, infatuation at the wrong time. Or maybe it brought out something that was quite dormant inside him. Maybe…

"Miss Fujiwara, are you and Mr. Akasaka intimately involved?" barged in a reporter with camera crew at hand. She managed to escape security somehow.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Zakuro yelled irately as she grabbed Keiichiro's hand and led him out the studio.

"How do they know my name now?" he asked fairly bemused.

"It's their job to know. We'll discuss this later let's just get out!"

"Where do we go?"

"I've got not a clue. We'll settle it in the limo on our way to the airport. Anywhere but Beijing would be nice."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_If she's not home and like hell she was at the café, where could she be? It's a Saturday so school's out of the question…damn it Ichigo where are you?!_

As Ryou raced through the streets of Tokyo in frantic search of Ichigo, a stroke of genius hit him.

_Masha!!! That's it! She still has her power pendant on so I'll just get Masha to track her down, save me time and energy._

As he programmed his computer to locate the missing mew using Masha as a tracking device, he found the unthinkable.

"ICHIGO NOT HERE. ICHIGO ON ALIEN PLANET!!," Masha said.

"Why am I not surprised," Ryou replied dryly. "Whatever, Masha just make sure she gets the message as fast as possible okay. Her parents should be arriving anytime soon so tell her get her ass back on earth now!"

"ICHIGO ASS BACK!" and off Masha went in pursuit of his favorite strawberry.

_The things I do for these girls. If I didn't have love for you Ichigo…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Oh Kish I can't wait till we're married! But where will we have the ceremony? I mean, I want to have it here, but I also want my friends on earth to attend."

"Then we'll have two weddings, simple as that," he replied cheerfully.

"But it won't be the same. Can _they _come and attend the wedding here? I mean, it would be easier to carry out the coronation if everyone is present. Two weddings are just too much. So, can I invite my earth friends and family?" she inquired chastely.

"Why not. Anything for you, Queen Ichigo," Kish replied as he bowed before her.

"Kish stop, wait…I'm going to be a queen? I mean, I know that's how it works and all but it never really sunk in…I'm going to be a queen…what if the people don't like me or I screw up?! I mean, I'm new to the whole alien thing, I know none of your traditions, holidays,…" she babbled.

"Ichigo it's alright…" Kish intruded but to no avail.

"…anniversaries, names of places…"

"Ichigo, stop darling," he said as he held her firmly by her shoulders and snapped her out of her daze. "It's going to be alright. I'll teach you and you'll learn in due time. And if I love you then the people will love you, for the people love and respect their future king and as such, their future queen."

"Okay, I trust you," she replied sweetly.

"Good," Kish said before pressing his lips gently to hers. Just then, a squeaky voice was heard from by their door.

"ICHIGO! EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!!" Masha cried out breathlessly.

"Masha! What are you doing here? What's an emergency, where?" Ichigo asked baffled.

"EMERGENCY HOME!! PARENTS CLOSE!!"

"What! Oh my gosh, how long ago was that Masha?" she asked now frantic and eager to rush back to earth.

"MESSAGE FROM RYOU."

"Ichigo…Kish," Ryou grumbled upon seeing the alien with Ichigo.

"What time did they leave the message Ryou?" asked a frenzied Ichigo.

"An hour ago. They said there was a lot of traffic in Kyoto and they should be back in three hours time. The clock is ticking Ichigo and unless you want to get in trouble get you strawberry ass over there now. Ryou out," he said and transmission was ended.

"I'll teleport you, don't worry," Kish said and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He felt the heat from her, knew her heart was racing like wild horses. He hated to see her so jittery, so panicky.

_They're almost home…I'm not ready! I have to tell them about Kish, but can I tell them now? Will they understand? Will they believe me, believe that I belong to a group of former alien fighting genetically engineered super girls called 'mews'?_

"Ichigo, snap out of it," Kish said shaking a now zombie-like Ichigo.

"Huh, what's that Kish?" she replied abstractedly.

"Let's go," he said as he grabbed her by her waist and proceeded to teleport her home. But before he could make any moves, a distraught stranger bumped into him.

"Oh, sorry Kishu," Momo said dolefully as she made her quick exit. He stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Momo? Where are you going? Why did you pack? What's going on?" inquired a rather baffled Kish.

"Kish, aren't you going to introduce me to you friend?" asked a naïve Ichigo.

"Uh, right. Koneko-chan, this is err…Momo, my umm…"

"A close friend from the past," Momo finished. Kish sighed slowly as a means of thanking her. "I'm Momo Kusabana, and I assume you're Miss Ichigo?"

"Yes I am. How did you know?" she asked innocently yet flattered.

"Palace news travels at the speed of sound my dear. You're an earthling, am I correct?"

"Yes I am."

"Très extraordinaire, Kish. I'm happy for the two of you, congratulations," she said as she slowly began to tear, but then quickly sucked them back in.

_Momo, why are you doing this to yourself? Just leave, take your things and leave…_

"Anyhow, I just came for a quick visit and apparently my time is up so I'll be leaving now. Goodbye Kishu, Miss Ichigo," and again proceeded to depart.

_(Kish) Momo please don't leave. Is there anyway you can stay?_

"Do you have to go anywhere important?" Ichigo asked much to Momo's and Kish's surprise.

"Umm, no, not really," she answered bewildered.

"Well then can't you at least stay till the wedding? Kish and mine, that is."

"I don't think it'll be a wise thing to do right Kish?" she pleaded.

"I see no harm in it. Please Momo, stay," Kish asked sweetly. She couldn't refuse him whenever he asked her anything in that tone. She was surely going to miss him now.

"Okay, but just until the wedding. I don't want to overdue my stay here."

"You're always welcome. A friend of Kish's is a friend of mine and I'm sure he'll agree with me when I say consider this palace your second home," Ichigo stated cheerily.

"Where will you go though Momo?" Kish asked deeply concerned.

"Wherever my heart takes me Kishu," she replied in that artless tone of hers.

"How romantic!" Ichigo said pensively.

"Yes, indeed. (fake cough) Umm Koneko-chan, I think we should leave now, its getting later by the second," Kish said anxiously.

"Oh yes! I'm sorry Momo, but we must leave you now."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise. Have a safe trip," she said then left, but this time to her room.

_Could this shit be anymore awkward? At least this gives them a chance to get to know each other better. But I should,__** must**__ tell Koneko-chan about the real history between me and Momo. On a later date though, we have bigger problems now._

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

As they reached her front porch, Kish could feel her heart still racing, her breaths now coming in heaves. He held her closer to him as a means of trying to calm her nerves, pressed his heart to hers so they would sync. Eventually, her breathing returned to normal.

"Thanks Kish, I needed that," she said dreamily.

"Anytime my love. Now, do you want me to come in right away or wait in your room?"

"Umm, wait in my room. Deifu's car isn't here so I guess they haven't arrived yet, but still, I can't have you outside my doorstep like an abandoned puppy. I'll meet up with you in a while okay," she said nervously as she gave him a quick peck, but Kish wasn't settling for anything less than a_ proper_ kiss, so he grabbed her by her waist and held on till he was satisfied.

"Now I can go," he chuckled as he teleported to her room. As she opened the door, she was greeted with a big surprise.

"Ichigo Momomiya where have you been young lady?!" demanded a furious Shintaro.

What's gonna happen next, dumm dumm dummmmmm, muhuhahahahahahahahaha review to find out, the next chapter is already typed, just waiting for reviews


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer:  I still don't own it, what?? I said I don't!!!!!! are u deaf?!? U DENSE GAS BAG!!! READ MY WORDS… ME- NO –OWN- TOKYO-MEW-MEW, but in my fantasies, Kish is all mine, lol

(Disclaimer created for POJA by Most Unlikely Angel, lol)

Chapter 10

"Deifu! Reidou! I didn't expect you back so soon," quaked a terrified Ichigo.

"Well I can see that seeing that you never heard our message from this morning," Sakura said quite upset as she pointed to the answering machine, its red light still blinking signifying unread messages.

"But the car isn't even here so…"

"The car went to the mechanic before we left. We took a cab to Kyoto," Sakura explained.

"But it still it's no excuse for your not being home. And on top of it, the door wasn't locked! We thought you were kidnapped or something terrible happened to you!" Shintaro yelled, worried yet fumed.

"I just left for a while dad. I would've returned on time but something came up and…"

"And what Ichigo?! Someone could've come in and robbed us clean because of your negligence!" he continued without giving her much say.

"I know and I'm sorry dad but please hear me out!" she pleaded as tears began to stifle her.

"Ichigo I don't want to hear it. Go to your room now, you're grounded. And don't even think for one second you're going anywhere with your friends, especially that Masaya boy."

"But…mom…reidou?" she cried out to Sakura, but she simply shook her head in agreement with her husband.

"To your room Ichigo," she said softly. She hated to fight with her otome like this, but she had to admit it, as dictatorial as it seemed her husband made some good points that she couldn't disagree with. She was profoundly disappointed in Ichigo, she expected better.

"This is not fair! I have no say in my own defense? You don't know the whole story deifu!" she said heatedly.

"Look at the evidence around you 'Defense'. Plaintiff declared carelessness, irresponsibility, and now disrespect. The jury has come to its decision; we find the defendant guilty for all aforementioned crimes. Sentence: four months household chores, no recreation other than reading, no outings and NO TELEPHONE CALLS! The judge complies, sentencing in immediate effect. Case closed," said a defiant and cold Shintaro.

"I demand a retrial!" Ichigo bellowed as she stormed to her room.

"Did we have to be so harsh?" Sakura asked sympathetically.

"No Sakura, we must let her know we mean business. We gave her set instructions which she could not comply to. What if something happened to her because of her recklessness? I can't afford to lose her; I won't lose her like we almost did those years back."

_Ichigo I do this because I care. If you only know how much I care otome…_

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Damn it, can the press get anymore annoying?" asked a frustrated Zakuro.

"I don't know, you gotta tell me. I'm new to all of this," chuckled a confused Keiichiro.

"Ugh and the answer is 'of course they can!'" she screamed. "I need a chardonnay," she said as she ordered one from the mini bar in the limo. "You want anything?" she asked Keiichiro.

"Uh, water?" he asked a bit confused as to what he should take.

"Oh come on live a little, I know you have exquisite taste Keiichiro. You can have whatever you want: some bubbly, vodka, whiskey, red or white wine…"

"Vodka on the rocks would be nice. My head is beginning to throb with all this drama," he said as he gently massaged his temples.

"Very nicely done. Here you go," she said as he offered him the drink. He doused down half the vodka when he got it and let the alcohol tingle down his throat as he laid back his head and proceeded to go to sleep.

"Something wrong Keiichiro? I've never seen anyone douse vodka like that unless they had some kind of problem, so spill," she insisted.

"It's nothing. I'm just exhausted and frustrated, just like yo–"

"Try again. You can't fool me Keiichiro. Look, whatever it is I'll understand. I'm your friend. So, did Kiba tell you something or–" but he interrupted her as he let everything out.

"Did you feel anything, anything at all when I kissed you?" Taken aback with that unexpected question, she had to think…long and hard! She sipped her drink before answering him. Her pausing made him even more nervous.

_I knew I shouldn't have asked her. You idiot!_

"Uh, Keiichiro, might I ask why you'd think such a thing and why you'd want to know such," she inquired coolly.

"It's just a question, in case the press decides to say some…" but she ignored every word he said. He couldn't bamboozle her. She knew he felt something, because _she_ felt something. She couldn't take it anymore, she wanted him, wanted his touch again on her.

_What the hell is wrong with me! It's KEIICHIRO Zakuro, not Pai, not Hiko, Keiichiro! But still, I've never kissed Pai and Hiko couldn't even compare the warmth and compassion in Keiichiro's kiss. Oh what the hell, one last time!_

"…so glad we've got things cleared up–"and she shut him up with a deep, long, hard kiss. It was too irresistible; he complied. Neither knew why, when and how this happened, this affection for each other that is. For friends, they kissed like lovers.

"Zakuro, are you sure…" he asked as he broke their kiss roughly.

"Oh just shut up and kiss me," she replied as she grabbed him towards her. She lay back on the seat and he on top of her as he trailed those warm kisses of his from her mouth to her neck.

They didn't make love, but it felt like it. The heat, the passion and ecstasy that filled the limo between the two was simply orgasmic.

"I never knew you could do all that with a kiss," she said breathlessly.

"I never knew I harboured feelings like that for you," Keiichiro replied as he wiped the beads of sweat from their faces. He just gazed tenderly in her eyes as he wiped her face, and then began to caress it.

"Zakuro…"

"Yes Keiichiro," she said affectionately.

"I hope this won't be the last time we get to do this. I mean, I'll like it if we can spend more time together…but as more than friends if you'll have me.

"Keiichiro, I haven't put much thought into it. I don't even know what took over me, why I kissed you just now."

"It's okay, I understand…" but she silenced him with her finger.

"Shhh, I wasn't finished. Normally I wouldn't rush into something like this. I'll say 'Hey, good fling' and move on. But when you kissed me on the catwalk, I felt something, something I didn't know I could feel. You showed me a love unfelt, and things like that you just don't let go. Of course I'll be your girlfriend Keiichiro!" He was flabbergasted and did the best thing he knew how to do then. He kissed her zealously, and his passion was undoubtedly returned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"I can't believe my father!" Ichigo yelled as she slammed her door shut. Her sudden outburst made Kish jump up from her bed which he was lying on.

"What's the matter koneko-chan?" he asked puzzled as he reached out to hug her.

"My father, that's what! He didn't even give me a chance to explain why I came home late. He grounded me for FOUR MONTHS! Bastard!" she spat as she began to tear.

"Grounded? But look, your feet can come off the ground," he said as he scooped her into his arms. She had to laugh at his ignorance of earth dialect.

"'_Grounded'_ means that I'm not allowed to leave my room to do fun stuff with my friends or use the phone unless it's an emergency."

"Does it say you can't teleport out of your room to spend the day with the alien love of your life?" he asked with a glint of mischief in his golden orbs.

"No, but I'm not sure I can get away on that technicality. What are you up to?" she asked curious.

"You'll see," he said as he teleported them out of her room.

As they arrived to their final destination, Ichigo had to kiss her fiancé for his genius and empathy.

"Kishu, you are the most amazing alien I've ever known," she said languorously as she slowly broke their kiss.

"And you're the love of my life, my koneko-chan," he chuckled. He took them to the exotic Fairfax Island off the coast of Queensland, Australia. For the geographically inclined or if you haven't found a map yet, he took them to the Great Barrier Reef. The site was astounding; he had her speechless. He let her down so that she could walk along the waters edge; feel the warmth of the sparkling sand and the cool of the crystal clear waters.

"Oh Kish this is incredible!" she said as she breathed in the fresh sea breeze.

"Anything for you koneko-chan," He replied as he embraced her from behind and gaze upon the scenery himself.

"But why here? How did you even come about the Barrier Reef?"

"When I was looking for the tourmaline rock, at some point in time I ended up in 'Australia' is it? I didn't find the stone, but I made a mental note to take you here whenever you felt stressed. It helped me relax when I thought I never find this," he said as he reached into her pocket and place the ring where it belonged.

"Thank you," she said quietly as he tightened her grip in his hands. "Kish, how am I ever going to marry you if I can't get my father's approval?" she began as tears streamed down her cheeks onto their intertwined hands.

"What do you mean? You told him about us already?" he asked edgily.

"No, not yet, but after today I doubt he'll ever trust that whatever decision I make is for my good."

"What exactly happened today koneko-chan?" he inquired. As she depicted the events of the day, it filled Kish with such an overwhelming fury.

"How can he dictate what you did or did not do? Who the hell does he think he is?" he roared.

"The man who has to permit us before we can marry," she replied dryly.

"Well we'll elope, simple as that," he retorted.

"Elope?! Kish, we can't…can we? I mean, what about the coronation, isn't that suppose to take place at the wedding as well?" she asked confused and anxious.

"The coronation can occur after we elope. Once there is certification that you and I are husband and wife there is nothing stopping me from becoming king and you my queen."

"Kish I don't know. I mean, I want us to get married, but the proper way. I've never been married before and I want my first time to be special, one I'll treasure till the day I die," she said wistfully. Her sorrow was his pain. He couldn't deny her what she rightfully deserved. Besides, he loved her too much to refuse anything she desired, he spoilt her like that, and deep down inside he too wanted a proper wedding ceremony.

"Alright koneko-chan, we'll wed the right way."

"Oh thank you Kish! But, are you sure this is what you want as well?"

"Of course, once we get married that's all I'm concerned about. If we have to wait a billion years, I'll wait knowing that when it happens, it'll be you by my side till death do us part koneko-chan," he replied as he softly kissed her on her forehead.

"Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?"

"Do you know how amazing you are?" he retorted. Then he hugged her and just held her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"Hummm, this feels nice," she said dreamily. As the sun began to set on the lovers, adorning the place with rays of orange and crimson, it occurred to her how long she spent in Queensland.

"Oh my gosh! Kish, how late is it?" she asked nervously as she pulled herself from his grip to scramble for a watch.

"Uhhh…it's…SHIT, we've got to get you back before you're in trouble!"

"Kish how late is it?" a panicky Ichigo shrieked.

"Doesn't matter how late, let's just get you back before it's _too late_!"

"Glad you read my mind," Ichigo said with a weak chuckle. As he teleported her back to her room her mother walked in, back first, with a peace treat: a tray of cold milk and freshly baked cookies. This gave Kish a chance to teleport outside and observe the scenery from his favourite spot: in the shade of the tree outside his koneko-chan's window.

"Reidou!" Ichigo shrieked as her mother startled her. Then, recalling the events that took place earlier and how her mother left her to be devoured by her father, Ichigo slumped onto her bed and immediately sulked.

_Guess my lil outing wasn't enough to break the mood her mother just brought back with her. _

"Otome," was all Sakura said as she sat beside Ichigo. "Listen dear, I'm sorry for not coming to your defense, but your father was right. I expected you to be much more responsible than you showed today. You really disappointed me," she said solemnly. Feeling sympathetic for her mother, Ichigo slowly realized the dilemma her mother faced– having to choose between spouse and child like that isn't easy, but a choice has to be made. She just wished this once her reidou was on her side.

"I understand, and I'm sorry. Even though I was out for a while, I still shouldn't have left the door vulnerable like that. I'm sorry reidou, I just wish dad would give me a chance to explain," she said as she burst into soft sobs.

"Oh koiichi (N.B koiichi: darling) I'm sorry for not giving you a chance. Worry not now, I'll tell your father what you told me and I'll see if I can reduce the length and severity of the punishment. I don't think you could last an hour without hearing Masaya-san's voice," she giggled heartedly.

"Mom, about Masaya…we decided to remain friends," Ichigo said guiltily.

"**Yare (N.B yare: dear me!)**, what a shame! And he was such a nice boy too. Well, you can't have 'em all can you."

"No, you can't. He is a nice boy, and someday he'll make a special someone very happy."

"But might I ask why you let him go if he's so nice? I mean, he really cared about you," Sakura asked puzzled at her daughter's decision.

"Mom…reidou…there's something you and deifu need to know…someone you need to meet," she replied uneasily.

"Well what is it itoshigo (N.B itoshigo: beloved dear child)? You know you can tell us anything. Who do we need to meet?" her mother retorted more baffled than ever.

_Is she really going to tell her mother now?_

_Am I really going to tell reidou now? Will she accept him? It's now or never Ichigo!_

"Reidou, I'll like you to meet Prince Kishu…my fiancé," and on that notion Kish teleported into her room and stood by her side whilst Ichigo slowly modeled the ring before her mother's widely opened eyes.

I wonder what's gonna happen next, well you'll have to review to find out, won't ya!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any Tokyo Mew Mew or its characters so you will be held accountable for any unjust lawsuits ;) ok so I know I took a while to start back writing but major exams got in the way, a bit of a writer's block & oh I had no internet 4 a month now lol! But not even that stopped me from continuing this fic so read up & hope you enjoy. Arrigato!**

Chapter 11

"Fiancé? But he's a…what is he?" was all an astonished Sakura could say before fainting onto her otome's bed.

"Guess it wasn't such a good idea to tell her right away huh?" asked a deeply disappointed Ichigo upon her mother's reaction.

"Well you did kind of drop all of it on her; it would be too much for any one person to really absorb at once koneko-chan," empathized her love.

_Great, just what I hoped not to do, and what Mint suggested, I did anyway!_

"Kish, what am I going to do now when she gets up? I'm sure she'll just faint again when she looks up and sees you!" Ichigo cried out in exasperation.

"**If **she sees me!" Kish beamed as an idea occurred to him.

" 'If', what are you talking about Kish of course she's gonna– you have an idea don't you?" Ichigo suddenly lit up as she realized that Kish was onto something.

"Yep. Listen koneko-chan, we can't do this to her, at least not now, not so fast. At some point in time you need to sit down with her and calmly explain to her everything, but little by little. Let her succumb to the facts that her daughter isn't what you'll call 'average' and that she is in love with an alien, as hard as it is to believe of course. For now I'll stay out of sight, just to be on the safe side. Again, take everything slowly. I trust that you'll say the right things," he said tenderly as he gently caressed her face and cupped her cheek in his rugged hands.

"But Kish what am I going to tell her when she wakes up?"

"Tell her it was all a dream, that she took a glass of milk herself and fell asleep and just for tonight this was all a dream," he said placatory as he pressed his lips to hers for one final kiss before departing back to his home planet.

_Every time he_ _kisses me it feels like a dream…_

Just as Ichigo was about to go off in her reverie, her mother woke up with one hell of a migraine I might add.

"Ugh, my head! What happened Ichigo…wait, where did the elf go?" Sakura jumped up as she slowly recalled the events prior to her state of unconsciousness.

"Elf? Reidou, did you put something extra in that milk of yours?" Ichigo replied equally as confused as her mother.

"No, not that I remember. But Ichigo there was this tall green-haired elf-looking young man next to you just now, and you were telling me something about fiancé and king and–"

"Mom, stop. Maybe you should rest, you had a long day and apparently it made you a little delirious," Ichigo chuckled as she escorted her mother to her room.

"Maybe but…let me see your hand!" Sakura practically snapped at Ichigo as she remembered the tourmaline ring.

"Reidou, this is getting ridiculous now. You had a dream, that's all–" but was cut short with an even harsher "YOUR LEFT HAND NOW!" Ichigo had never seen her mother react in such a way before, especially in such an intonation. Sakura was the gentlest, kindest, most loving person Ichigo knew and hoped one day to exemplify her mother's qualities when it was her time. But now, Sakura's reactions seemed no more different than if it were her deifu who had seen Kish. Reluctantly, Ichigo displayed her ringless hand to her mother. Now more than ever was she glad she had Kish, as he covertly slipped it off her finger before he left. It was better though that he keep it, in the event Sakura finds it and realizes Ichigo lied to her.

"Gomen koiichi, I don't know what came over me just now but the dream felt so real and it's just…(sigh) I had a long day, maybe I should get some proper rest."

"It's okay mom, I forgive you," Ichigo said before hugging her mother and then resumed to her room, changed into her pajamas and laid in her bed pondering on the day's events.

_Look what this whole engagement thing is doing to everyone! Maybe it wasn't a good idea. I mean, I love Kish, with all my heart too, but I don't think I can do this anymore. I feel so lost, so alone…_

_Tsk tsk tsk my oh my, poor little Ichigo! Has it finally sunk in that you and Kish were not meant to be? I mean, come on, if it was Aoyama-kun you told your mother you were getting married to you think she would've fainted like that?_

_Stop it._

_She would have rejoiced till the ceiling collapsed and then some because let's face it, Masaya is the better man!_

_I said stop it, shut up, you know__** nothing**__ of what you speak!_

_And of course Masaya would never have you feeling 'so lost, so alone'._

"AHHH!!! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Ichigo screamed as she squeezed her cranium as hard as possible, trying to rid that Masaya side of hers.

_Face it Ichigo, you dissed Masaya for some crap-ass alien who I'm sure your parents are NOT going to welcome with open arms. If you weren't such a lil brat and whore you could've had him back…_

Crying her eyes out as she continued to compress her head, Ichigo suddenly felt sick, sick of herself.

"Kish loves me and I love him and we will work this out, WE WILL!" she bawled as floods of tears and mucus streamed down her face. With all this emotional stress Ichigo then began to feel physically upset, and ran straight to her bathroom to puke it all out. She hoped all her troubles and worries would be flushed away with her vomit, but it couldn't. As she rinsed her mouth that feeling of loneliness crept upon her once again, and slowly she allowed herself to slump to the floor and drown in her sea of despair.

_What's the point anymore, no matter how much we try, love just cannot conquer all! Kish doesn't deserve this, he deserves someone who loves him and can easily return his love without the complications that I've brought him…he's going to become king and he needs a queen that will always be there for him no matter what, not some pathetic case like me._

_She finally gets it! Bravo Ichigo, bravo!_

_Screw you._

_Ouch kitty cat, or should I say 'koneko-chan'. What a loser, the both of you. Maybe you were meant for each other._

_I'd rather die than live a life without knowing him!_

_Then why don't you?_

_You know if I kill myself you'll go down with me. _

_With the joy of knowing that you finally admitted you're not worth shit for Masaya, and sorry to say not even Kish! I mean, the guy's an idiot and all but Ichigo look at yourself, you're just pathetic, lying there on the floor drowning in a river of pitiable tears._

_Drowning?_

As the idea spurred in her mind Ichigo whipped around to look at the tub, once filled with so many beautiful memories. Now it became an eyesore, a means of an end.

"How ironic that I should end it here, where it all began," Ichigo whispered to herself like a true angel of death as she proceeded to fill the tub.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Pai, where are you? I need your help, now more than ever!" cried out a desperate Kish as he raced through the earth library in search of his confidant.

"Shhh, this is a library sire," whispered a young librarian.

"My apologies, but I need to know where Pai is immediately."

"Master Pai is in the archives with Mistress Lettuce," replied the librarian as she returned to shelving books.

"Thank you," Kish said before dashing off to recruit Pai.

"Pai I need your– am I interrupting something?" Kish stopped abruptly upon seeing a saddened Lettuce on the floor with Pai by her side comforting her.

"No, no, it's nothing. Come on in," Lettuce requested as she wiped some rogue tears from her face.

"You okay there Lettuce?" Kish pursued.

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about here. Let me leave you two alone and return to my library duties okay," she said before giving Pai a quick kiss and exiting. Unlike Kish, Pai was contented with small tokens such as that, not that being greedy for love like Kish was a bad thing.

"So my prince, what seems to be the problem now? I can sense that you're deeply disturbed about something, undoubtedly having to do with Ichigo."

"Yes Pai. It's about her mother," he said solemnly.

"What did she say? Did she accept you or reject the engagement?" Pai inquired with such an adrenaline rushing throughout his body.

"She fainted. Ichigo told her that she was engaged to 'Prince Kishu' and prompted me to come in her room. As I teleported in by her side her mother just gave me once glance before fainting onto the bed," Kish shrugged as though it were an expected reaction.

"Why did she tell her all that at once?" queried a slightly irritated Pai at Ichigo's foolishness.

"I guess as the topic arose about her relationship with Masaya she just blurted everything out. I can't blame her, but at the same time I wish she handled it with a little more sensitivity. After that there's no way her mother will look at me and not be tempted to whack me head on with a broom or something. She looked at me as though I were a freak!"

"You expected anything less? We aren't exactly **human** you know," Pai said sarcastically.

"I know, but part of me just wished she'd look at me, see the warmth and love in my eyes for her daughter and realize that what we feel is true no questions asked, and allow this marriage to really take place," he sighed disheartened.

"Before you continue, what did you tell Ichigo to say when her mother wakes up? No offense but she hasn't made the brightest of decisions tonight."

"None taken. I told her to tell her mom if and when she queries about what happened that 'it was just a dream' so we can stall for time before dealing with the situation again. Most likely Ichigo will sit with her mom and try to explain things but truly I doubt that will go well either, no matter how nicely she dresses it up for her. After tonight's encounter I don't know what to do anymore," Kish sighed more depressed than ever. Had he truly given up on his koneko-chan?

"Dresses it up you say?" Pai said with a sparkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, but what significance is that to us now Pai?" Kish asked rather perplexed by his friend's question.

"You just gave me an ingenious idea. It won't solve your problem right away, but it will help you big time in the long run!"

"Tell me, I'm desperate, I'll try anything at this point! Besides, I trust your judgment so I know you won't lead me astray," Kish said with a hunger for what Pai had to offer.

"You say her mother 'freaked out' when she saw you; I'm positive those ears of yours were a major turn off."

"Hey, you have them too! Besides, Ichigo finds them highly erotic," Kish countered with a pleasant smirk across his face.

"Thank you for sharing so much with the class," Pai said sardonically. "Now, just listen to me please. Remember we are dealing with earthlings and a situation as sensitive as this needs to be handled as delicately as possible; we're trying to minimize friction between you and her parents and I'm only guessing if you have her mother's side, you'll have a much easier task befriending her father. So, what we'll do is try to blend you in as much as possible so they can get to know you as a person, and as Ichigo's close friend. She will then inform them of a relationship and later, the engagement."

"But that's going to take a while Pai, I mean, we can't exactly be friends one day and engaged the next. That's just way too preposterous!" blurted out a frustrated Kish

"Just listen without interruption please!" Pai said somewhat furious with Kish's intermissions.

"Sorry, it's just that I wanted to get married–"

"And you will! It will just take longer than expected, no worries my prince. Just take this as an opportunity to strengthen your relationship with Ichigo; use this time as a chance to bond with her, court her, better now that you'll have her parent's permission." Pai spoke with such confidence he helped Kish see the light of things a lot clearer, and appreciate the fact that he had someone as caring as Pai, though he may not always show it.

"Okay, I understand where you're coming from, but what about the whole 'me being an alien' thing? What are we going to do about that?"

"When that bridge comes, cross it. Seeing that the mother seems to be the more understanding of the two, tell her first. By then she would've forgotten what you'd look like as an alien."

"And if she doesn't?" Kish retorted.

"Jeez I'm trying to help you the best I can Kishu, I don't know what the damn woman will do! All I'm saying is let us hope for the best and if all runs smoothly, you and your 'koneko-chan' will be together and this kingdom will be ruled as it ought to…with a powerful and compassionate king and his devoted and loving queen." On that note Pai ruled out any objections Kish had after that little speech.

"Alright, I'll comply this once and say things will turn out for the best. I love her Pai and I'm willing to do anything to be with her! Now, how do you suggest I 'blend in'?" asked a curious prince.

"The same way I do when I go to earth. We'll have to conceal your ears now more than ever, your hair colour…sorry my prince but it has to dye if you don't want her mother to recognize you."

"But green is like my signature! I can't change it! I don't even want to fathom what colour you're thinking of!" babbled a hysterical Kish.

"We'll pick a colour to compliment you of course. Your eyes can remain as is, nothing unnatural about it, neither your skin tone, although you look paler than the average earthling. We'll just say you're lacking vitamin D that's all."

"Pai…"

"Yes Kish?"

"Thank you for always being here for me. I know I may not always show it, but you are like a niisan to me," Kish said genuinely.

"Thank you Kish. Now, girly moment over let's get on with business. To the lab!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Leaning over the tub rim anxiously awaiting it to be filled, Ichigo begins to reminisce about her times with Kish, especially those shared in this very bathroom…

Memory 1:"Bath time again, koneko-chan?"

"I'll _never_ get in a tub with you!"

"I recall you did indeed do such wearing a swimsuit my dear. Let's omit it tonight shall we?"

Memory 2:"Koneko-chan, I'm here. I never left you and I know I've been away for a while, but don't you dare take it as abandonment. I brought you something, something Pinocchio…"

"Stop calling him that Kish, be nice…"

"I'm sorry, I'll try my best. For now, I want you to sleep well and dream sweet dreams of a life with your Kishu… I love you koneko-chan, so here I ask it…will you marry me and make me the happiest alien ever?"

"I've waited so long for you to say that Kish…yes, of course I'll marry you!"

But as fast as she recalled all the good times with Kish, her Masaya side reminded her about her own moments with Aoyama-kun.

Memory 1:"Aoyama, I'm sorry!"

"It's nothing really, they're just books Ichigo."

"True, but still…So I hear that I'm _your Ichigo_ now?"

"Only if you want to be."

"…Well I'm late for class so we'll talk later then Aoyama."

"You know, you're the only one that can call me that and make it sound so cute."

Memory 2: "My Momomiya-san."

"Yes Aoyama-kun."

"We've known each other for quite some time and I believe we should take our relationship to the next level because I truly care for you and only if you're ready to do so. Ichigo…"

"Yes Aoyama?"

"Will you…"

_I am one hundred percent royally pissed that he didn't get to finish! Maybe then you wouldn't be in the predicament that you are in now. But it doesn't matter now you tramp, it'll all be over soon! (sigh) Look what you gave up! Remember when you broke his heart and that bastard Kish misinterpreted the whole thing? Aoyama-kun would never leave you without a say in your defense!_

Memory 3:"What was that about Ichigo?"

"Kish! That was…it's nothing Kish…"

"Well my eyes deceived me greatly there cause it looked to me like Masaya was kissing you. Am I right?"

"No Kish, it's not like that. I bumped into Masaya in the park here and he just proposed to me out of the blue and…"

"Proposed? So what about my proposal? Did that mean nothing to you? Or do you just like to 'dream' about torturing me like that– you said "yes" Ichigo! Can you honestly say to my face that what happened last night was a dream?"

"Kish, I know it wasn't a dream, you're blowing things out of proportion!"

"Enough with the crocodile act Ichigo. If you wanted to be with Masaya you should have just told me and I would have accepted it with whatever dignity I had…"

"No, Kish –"

"…and I'm sorry it had to end this way. You can keep the ring, I don't think I can bear any reminder of you now."

"Kish, COME BACK!"

_The bastard! Funny, if you'd just listened to me from the start you could've been happy, Masaya could've been happy, even Kish would be happy now that he wouldn't have to worry bout your strawberry ass 24/7. _

_I'm listening to you now aren't I?_

_Something you should've done a long time ago…unfortunately we can't change the past. But, we can mold our future and right now, yours looks like a blob of clay. Time to shape up Ichigo, and the best way to do that lies in that very tub!_

The water level was at an appropriate depth now, so Ichigo turned off the tap. Finally relinquishing to her Masaya side's wishes, Ichigo stripped and lowered herself into her watery grave, closing her eyes and taking one final breath.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How does it look?" Kish asked Lettuce when his 'makeover' was complete. Lettuce had joined her love in the lab soon after she paid homage to the earth library.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were human from birth! You look amazing Kish; Pai, you did him good," she said as she hugged Pai for his job well done.

"Do I look cute?" Kish asked her using an Elvis impersonated voice. Lettuce couldn't help but blush. Despite how neutral her feelings towards Kish were, they upped a notch as she glanced at him again. She knew he was a handsome alien, but what Pai did, turning him human…she couldn't help feeling that Ichigo was about the luckiest girl ever!

"Of course," she said coyly before looking elsewhere for some kind of distraction. "Well I think I'll go take a shower now, so, good luck guys!"

"Why don't you go join her Pai?" Kish asked nudging his friend jokingly. Unknown to him Lettuce overheard what he'd said and immediately turned red, exiting the room faster than ever.

"Perv," Pai replied, giving him a rather piercing glance from the side.

"What, I can't help it!" Kish chuckled guiltily. "Anyhow, think I should give my new look a lil test run?"

"Why not? Just let me inform the palace of their prince's 'change' so that you don't end up in the dungeon," Pai said before leaving himself to go spread the news.

_Think I'll try it on Momo first. Wonder what she'll think?_

But Kish didn't have to wonder long as he met her in the hallways.

"Momo, what do you think?" he asked his past lover, flashing that million dollar smile of his, exposing his vampire-like canines just a bit.

"Kishu? Is that…is that you?" asked an astounded Momo. If it weren't for those golden orbs of his she wouldn't have recognized him. "What did you do? Why did you do it?" she asked more angry than puzzled as she unsteadily reached to touch his now human ears. Her ears did not protrude as much as Kish's and Pai's; they were more elfin and graceful. If it wasn't for their sharp tips she too could've passed for a human.

"I thought you would've liked it," he asked saddened by her reaction.

"It's not that I don't like your new look, it's just…I thought you loved yourself! I can't believe you'd do something like this…did she ask you too? Did she tell you she'll love you more if you changed?" Momo asked more defensive than ever.

"No, nothing of the sort! Yes I did it partially for her, but she never asked me too. It's temporary Momo, just until her parents warm up to me before we tell them the truth about my true self."

"What make you think after…after this that they'll like you more? How are you so sure they won't despise you for your deception, and then reject you when you reveal your true self?" she asked sharply. A part of her couldn't help but be jealous that he would do all this for one simple ningen.

"Momo, I know you're just looking out for my best interests and no, I don't know how they will take it, if they'll even understand it all, but I'm willing to take the risk. I love her too much; she's more than worth it." He spoke with an undying affection it brought Momo to tears.

"I know Kish but…I just don't want to see you get hurt," she sobbed.

"I know Momo, I know," he said as he embraced her in comfort. "But I'm a big boy now, I've got to make my own mistakes and learn from them. I promise I'll be okay, but for now I need you to be as positive about all this…for me, please? I could really do with your support," he pleaded with those innocent eyes of his. They shone even more with his black hair.

"Alright, I'll be optimistic," she relinquished.

"Thanks," he replied and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before leaving for his room. Just then, a chill ran up his spine. He got a cold, dark feeling about something, and he had a mind that Ichigo was in trouble. Without a second thought, he teleported to her room.

As Ichigo felt the life slowly draining from her, her body reacted in its natural instinct to survive no matter what. She fought mind over body, and soon began splashing about in the tub as she tried to contain her body and keep herself fully submerged. Ultimately, her mind was more powerful and thus won. Her body yielded and all was still again. In a matter of minutes it will all be over…that is, if Kish hadn't anything to do with it! When he reached her room he heard the faint splashing and then when all went silent. Immediately, he rushed to the bathroom and found Ichigo at the bottom of the tub, naked, and almost dead. He drained the tub, reached for her towel, lifted her out, and laid her flat on her bedroom floor as he proceeded to resuscitate her.

"C'mon Ichigo breathe!" he spoke to her as he tried to revive her. "One, two, three, four, five, breathe damn it! (blows air into her mouth) I'm not going to lose you, not like this," he began sobbing, pressing down harder each time on her chest, and forcing more and more air into her system.

**Author's note: I understand that this chapter was a lot darker than the rest (think it was the result of a depressing book I had read before starting the chp and the day was rainy and gloomy too, gomen) and it came out unexpected! I totally strayed from what I initially intended to write but trust me when I say the plot has not changed, more twists are in store and please keep reviewing so I know I'm on the right track. If you guys only know how much your support means to me ;') konnichiwa! **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As they reached the airport, they were once again surrounded by paparazzi, this time in the hundreds! The news broke out a lot faster than they expected.

"If we get out now we could get seriously injured. When they want to get a picture, they're willing to die for it!" Zakuro whispered to Keiichiro.

"Miss Fujiwara, shall I call for airline security?" the limo driver asked with an unusual tranquility in his voice for someone surrounded by so much clamor.

"You shouldn't have to Vincent, but do so anyway, konnichiwa." Zakuro was more than pissed that the Beijing airlines would allow such a travesty to occur. Then again, a lot of airport managements are paid quite handsomely by some photographers just so they can get that 'one pic' of the celebrity.

"You okay there?" asked a deeply concerned Keiichiro when he saw how upset all of this made his new **ichuunoonna (N.B. ichuuoonna: girlfriend)**

"Once we're home I will be," she replied glumly. Keiichiro then reached out for her hand and gave it a slight squeeze to say 'everything is going to be alright'.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ichigo please wake up!" Kish cried out as he continually fought to revive his love. "I love you koneko-chan…I can't live without you…please…"

When she just wouldn't wake up after almost half and hour of resuscitation, he reluctantly gave up and just cried like he never cried before. He felt as though he lost a part of him; his body, his life carried no more meaning now that she was gone. Now he was the one feeling lost and alone. As he was about to call medics to inform them of the tragedy, he heard a faint cough coming from the floor.

"Ichigo? C'mon, cough it out koneko-chan, cough!" he impelled as he propped her up to sit and began slapping her back, prompting the water to be released from her lungs. Finally, she spat out almost a quarter glass full of water onto her floor and began weeping.

"Koneko-chan, it's alright, I'm here now," Kish whispered to her as he embraced her.

"Kish I'm so sorry!" was all she could muster before fainting of mental and physical exhaustion. Realizing that she was still wet, he proceeded to dry her so that she wouldn't catch a cold. This was the first time he'd ever seen Ichigo completely naked and as such blushed a little upon seeing her flesh so exposed. Still, he did not take advantage of that fact, and went about his business. He didn't know how to clothe her; he had never seen clothes like what she wore before, so he took the easy way out and literally robed her. After tucking her into bed, he decided to clean both her bathroom and bedroom floors as they were wet. Unfortunately, he didn't have any cleaning utensils on him, so he had to stealthily search around her house for a one, hopefully without running into either of her parents. He perused the kitchen cabinets and eventually found a jay cloth. Creeping back upstairs, he thought he did a job well done, until Shintaro came out his bedroom door and headed for the kitchen for a glass of water. Seeing the faint figure coming up the stairs he asked drowsily,

"Ichigo, is that you?"

_Shit!_

"Um, yes deifu," Kish replied with, sorry to say, a HORRIBLE impersonation of Ichigo's voice. He was better off with Elvis.

"What were you doing downstairs?"

"I err, just went for a cloth to err…to clean my tub with. It's looking pretty dirty."

"Okay, just don't stay up to late," Shintaro yawned and walked back upstairs, completely forgetting what he was going for. Apparently he was too sleepy to really care. All he knew about this figure was it was about Ichigo's height (give or take a few inches!) and was doing chores willingly for a change. Maybe their fight spurred something in her, but for tonight that was good enough a reason for him.

_Whew, that was close…WAY TOO CLOSE for my liking!_

Promising himself never to do that again, Kish resumed to cleaning the floors and when all was done, sat beside his koneko-chan, caressing her hair and face, just watching her like the faithful protector he was. Eventually, she woke up and eyes half opened, gazed upon her saviour.

"You're awake, that's good," Kish said softly before kissing her forehead.

"Hmmm…Kish I…who are you?" Ichigo demanded as she opened her eyes fully and stared into the eyes of a handsome stranger sitting on her bed. Before she could scream for help, Kish covered her mouth with one hand and held down her hands with his other.

"Ichigo, it's me, Kish," he whispered, trying his best to calm her down, but she was too frenzied to really give a damn what this man was telling her. "Ichigo please, just look into my eyes, you'll know it's me koneko-chan," he pleaded on last time. She finally took a second from complete panic and obeyed. Gazing deeply into his orbs of gold, Ichigo realized he spoke the truth, but still it didn't fully process. Seeing that she finally calmed down, Kish removed his hand from her mouth but still kept a grip on her hands in case she panicked again.

"Kish…is it really you?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Hai koneko-chan, it is your Prince Kishu," he smiled back, alas releasing her hands.

"Oh Kish!" she gasped as she hugged him as hard as she could. She didn't want to let him go for fear that this was all a dream and he would disappear at anytime, leaving her alone again. "Please don't leave me," she cried.

"I'll never leave you so long as I live koneko-chan," he swore.

"But, what did you do to yourself? Why did you do it?" she queried quite perplexed as to why anyone, especially Kish, would do such a thing. She liberated her hold on him and sat back, observing every change in him from head to toe.

"You're starting to sound like Momo now," he joked.

"I'm serious. Is it permanent?" she asked and, like Momo, delicately reached out to touch his human ears.

"Far from! How could I rule my kingdom looking like this, no offense of course?"

"None taken. But why Kish…is this so my parents will accept you?"

"Just until they're ready to learn the truth. They have to get to know me somehow; its better they judge me for who I am instead of what I look like, that way talk of our relationship won't come as a surprise. Why, you don't like it?" As Ichigo studied her beau, she ran her fingers through his black hair, touched the corners of his bangs where his ponytails used to be before Pai cut them, and then caressed his face staring intently into his eyes, delighted that he didn't change them too.

"Of course Kish, I love it! I'm just in awe…I can't believe you'll do this…for me!" she said as tears began to sting behind her eyelids.

"When I say I love you and I'll do anything for you, I mean it with all my heart koneko-chan," he replied before daintily kissing her. "So, when do I get to meet the parents?" he asked breaking their moment.

"Not right away, they're gonna have way too many questions at once, especially why I didn't mention you from before and where I met you. I guess I could tell them we met at the café. You were a regular customer."

"How long have we known each other, that is, how long must you know someone before they'll allow you to date them?"

"Umm…for reidou, about three months min. For deifu…"

"Forever?" Kish finished and they both laughed at the realization that infinity was a possible figure when it came to Shintaro.

"Don't worry about daddy, when it comes to dating mom gets the first say. Only when things get serious does Shintaro really step up to the plate," Ichigo consoled.

"Okay then, so when shall I see you, properly that is?"

"Well I'm grounded for four months so I won't be seeing you _officially_ for a while, unless I get reidou to cut the punishment by half for the most. Its from school to home no stops in between, and since I'm on temporary leave of absence at the café we can't use that as an excuse to say we still kept in contact."

"What about the telephone?" Kish asked intently. He hated Shintaro for unintentionally preventing this courtship, but he took this as another challenge for their relationship helping to build and strengthen it.

"Can't either, I'm on phone probation too," Ichigo replied disheartened at her harsh punishments.

_We finally found a way around this commotion and I'm on punishment. How lovely is that?! _

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"I don't know, the only way I could see you is if…" she started, lighting up with each word as the creative thoughts poured into her head.

"Is if what Ichigo?" Kish asked excitedly.

"What do you think about going to school Kish?" Ichigo asked cunningly.

"Unless it involves sessions with the elders no thank you. I've done that and I'm more than happy it's over with!" Kish protested.

"No no, there are no elders in my school. Old people, but no elders," Ichigo chuckled. "I'd like it if you 'transferred' to my school so I could tell my parents I see you at school as well, hence we're able to talk and see each other within my probation boundaries!"

"Can't I just teleport into your room whenever we want to meet and take you somewhere?" he asked annoyed by the idea of being taught again.

"You did say you wanted to do this officially. This is the only way. Of course, you could still teleport and we could sneak a couple of kisses here; the school has a strict regulation when it comes to students and public displays of affection."

"Okay, fine. But what am I going to do there? How long will I be there for koneko-chan?" Kish queried, warming up to the idea, but still trying to find ways around it.

"It'll only be for a term and a half since summer is approaching. Question, what subjects did your elders teach you?" Ichigo inquired.

"Let's see; calculus, quantum physics, advanced chemistry, geography, history, which I loathe, but as a future king, it's compulsory!"

"What about literature?" Ichigo jumped at Kish.

"No, that's Pai's department. We had three choices depending on our field of interest; the only compulsory subjects were history and calculus. Seeing that I was to join Pai in the future to help restore our planet, my 'choices' were made for me."

"I'm sorry," Ichigo sympathized.

"Don't be. It wasn't the life I chose, but one I have to live with. So, what will I have to study now?" Kish said quickly changing the topic.

"Let me draw out a timetable first," and Ichigo got out a pen and a piece of paper and compared her classes with those of her two yuujin (N.B. yuujin: friend) Moe and Miwa.

Ichigo

ALGEBRA, HISTORY, CHEMISTRY, GYM

Moe

FRENCH, HOME ECONOMICS, CHEMISTRY, GYM

Miwa

LITERATURE, HISTORY, ART & DRAMA, GYM

"Okay, seeing that you're a math whiz, you'll be doing Algebra with me. I know Calculus is way advanced and all but please don't get bored in the man's class and go doing something to get yourself into trouble, or worse yet…" She paused, leaving her incomplete sentence to linger in the air.

"What is it Ichigo?" Kish asked eagerly.

"Be a show off," she stated coldly. Kish exhaled thinking nothing of what she said.

"What's so wrong about letting others know how much smarter you are than they?" he asked very cockily.

"That's exactly it! It's one thing to do your work right, but it's a whole other story when you get arrogant about it. No one likes a stock up Kish, just as much as they _love_ teacher's pets."

"Why wouldn't they like a teacher's pet? Unless it's a snake or something; I could see the girls in your school getting scared off of that one," he questioned, clearly misinterpreting what Ichigo meant. She had to giggle at his ignorance.

"A 'teacher's pet' is someone who basically kisses the teacher's ass, not literally, every time the teacher says or does something good, especially towards them."

"Okay then, guess I have a lot to learn at this institution," Kish said exasperatingly.

"That's why I ask that you keep as low a profile as possible. I don't want any unwanted attention surrounding us, especially when summer's out and everyone can see us…it's going to raise too many eyebrows, especially when we have to leave. I want this transition to be made as smoothly as possible," she pleaded.

"I'll behave, I promise," Kish replied and flashed a quick smile exposing his canines again. It always made her heart melt to see him smile, and he looked even cuter doing it with his new attire. "So, what other subjects will I be doing?"

"Right. So that's Algebra with me, I was thinking of letting you do History but I wasn't so sure how close our Histories are. I was told your ancestors came here during the Renaissance era right?"

"Yes."

"And that is the next topic on our syllabus. How much in depth did you go into it?"

"We went length, width, height and depth into that era. Yuk! I know about the kings, artists, architecture, the works," he replied, making more gagging noises to emphasize how much he detested history.

"Wonderful! So, History with Miwa and me is a go. Chem with Moe and I, no doubt about that, so that leaves us with one blank."

"Blank? But it says here the three of you have gym together, why can't I do that too?" he asked and began to protest having a class without his koneko-chan.

"Firstly, the class is full. Secondly, I'm only doing it as a 'no work' subject. I have enough homework as it is with History and Algebra, I really don't need any additional stress. And thirdly, I can't have you floating around the gymnasium, even if by accident. I can't allow you to risk your cover like that."

"So what do you suggest I do? Is there any class with your close friends that I could attend?"

"Well…" Ichigo began hesitantly, for she knew Kish would oppose to this without delay.

"Well what Ichigo? C'mon, just tell me. Who else do you trust to leave me with?" he asked impatiently.

"Okay, the only other class I know that you could do is Geography…"

"With who?"

"Umm…Masaya," she mumbled.

"Okay, that settles it," he replied calmly.

"Are you serious?" she asked skeptical that he would even consider such a thing.

"Of course…**NOT**! Ichigo, are you insane? MASAYA?! Is there really no one else?" Kish asked with mixed emotions of desperation and anger.

"No one that I trust, and you don't do any of the other subjects," she appealed.

"I can learn!" he insisted.

"The principal won't let you start something new, not so late in the in semester that is. Please Kish, Masaya's not a bad person, and we're over now, we've moved on. I'm yours for the taking no need to be worried my love," she consoled and tenderly touched his face and smiled sweetly, emphasizing her genuine love for Kish. Holding her hand to his face and gently kissing it, Kish replied "Alright, I'll do it."

"Trust me koidito, everything will work out for the best."

"I trust you," he replied solemnly and they shared a deep and passionate kiss to seal the deal.

"Welcome to Daikan High! I'll let you start on Monday, so you could get acquainted with the hectic schedule from the beginning okay? It also gives me time to get you a uniform and make up a transcript etc. Is Lettuce still in space?"

"Yeah, she hasn't left, to my knowledge."

"Great. Give her you timetable and tell her you need to her to make up a transcript for you to submit to my school on Monday. She'll know what to do."

"Wow…I can't believe this is actually happening," Kish exhaled.

"What, you going back to school or–"

"That I'm going to be spending almost everyday with you and that sooner than we thought we'll be married," he replied warmly. It just made Ichigo glow to hear how things were really lightening up. To think she was suicidal hours ago! So long as she knew Kish loved her and they had a fighting chance, there was nothing her Masaya side could say to change her mind now.

"Well, seeing that you have school in a couple of hours I think I'll be taking my leave now and start with my transcript. Goodnight koneko-chan."

"Goodnight Kish," she sang back and lay to sleep.

"Ichigo?" Kish called out before she fell asleep. He wanted desperately to ask her what happened earlier in the tub.

"Yes Kish?" she answered quite dazed as fatigue slowly took over.

"Nothing, sorry I disturbed your rest. Goodnight," and he softly kissed her on her forehead before teleporting out. He decided to leave the question for another time. Ichigo looked so peaceful, he couldn't break her mood; it'll break his heart.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Eventually, some form of airport security arrived on the scene and with jackets in hand, proceeded to shield Zakuro and Keiichiro from the paparazzi and safely into her private jet. As soon as they entered the plane Zakuro ordered two shot glasses of sake, both for her!

"You might want to take it easy there Zakuro," Keiichiro pleaded, easing the glass away from her, but she kept a firm grip.

"One for the money," she said as she shot back one, "two for the show," and shot back the other.

"Okay honey that's enough now," he insisted and showed as much to the air hostess approaching Zakuro with another glass. "I think I'll go make some tea for us. What you need is a proper sedative, not to get drunk." He went to the kitchen quarters and produced two bags of his special herbal tea that he took out from his suitcase. He brewed them up and served a cup to Zakuro who reluctantly accepted it.

"Thanks, but I was better off with the sake," she said grumpily.

"Now you're starting to live up to the party girl image they love to pose you as," he retorted.

"What makes you think you know me so well? Yes, we've worked together, but the most interaction I've made with you Keiichiro has been today, let alone the most intimate," she snapped back. It stung, and she realized as he was taken aback and chose to say no more.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but I've…we've had a long day and I think it's best we just lay low on the whole relationship ordeal, at least till we've reached Tokyo ok?"

"Yeah, no problem," he replied half-heartedly, and gulped down almost half of his tea.

"You okay there Keiichiro?" Zakuro asked, knowing very well that wasn't the case.

"Why shouldn't I be? I'm just feeling a little tired and this tea is starting to take effect. You should drink up yourself; it'll help with your nerves."

"My nerves? What is that suppose to mean?" she retorted.

"I'm saying you seem to be under a lot of stress and it will help calm you down," he replied coolly, too coolly for Zakuro's liking.

"Ugh, you make me sick!" she spat out.

"What? How do I make you sick, what the hell did I ever do to you?" he retorted, quite offended by her sudden outburst of dislike.

"For a minute there I thought you were a robot," she replied unperturbed by his change in tone and began sipping her tea. She actually enjoyed hearing him get angry.

"Now what is that suppose to mean?" Keiichiro inquired, his face slowly turning a pinkish red, yet he managed to stay composed all the while through.

"Exactly what I said. Don't you ever get angry? I mean, it's completely sickening to see someone so collected when they are being insulted."

"So is that it, I'm too _nice_?" he spat back, utterly disgusted that Zakuro could act and think so childishly for a grown woman. "You know what, I'm going to assume this is the sake talking and forget what you just said, okay?" he replied as he finished the remainder of his drink.

"Forget away, but it isn't going to change what I said and what I mean," she scoffed.

"Why are you doing this Zakuro?" he asked, more curious than irate.

"I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary," she replied in a childish manner. Now furious with her behaviour, Keiichiro approached her in a challenging manner and looked down at her, trying his best to stay calm. Then he realized what she was doing; she was poking the bear with a stick, and like the bear, he was going to react, just as she wanted him too.

"You spoilt little brat I can't believe I even thought of having a relationship with you!" he said sternly, raising his voice with each word.

"Well, I'm glad you realized your mistake before we went any further," she replied without remorse, and then too finished her drink.

"Why didn't I see it before? Behind the beauty was a cold hearted witch all along," he said coldly and returned to his seat. Seeing him so enraged for the first time was shocking as it was arousing to Zakuro. She followed him back to his seat, sat down on his lap, and kissed him, deep, hard and long. Although he was upset with her, he just couldn't resist her feminine wiles.

"Feeling better?" she asked like a naïve school girl.

"What was that about?" Keiichiro asked shakily.

"That was for the reality check. I just needed to make sure I was dealing with someone who wasn't some flawless bastard," she replied sweetly.

"What significance is that?" he asked, even more flabbergasted by her reasoning.

"Guys who tend to be flawless are those either most liable to be gay in the future as they show a more 'sensitive side' or are lying, cheating bastards who put on this 'perfect man' façade to better their chances of scoring with girls."

"So you were testing me, is that it?"

"Technically, yes, but I never meant it to be like that. I just wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing. I mean, generally speaking, your work behaviour is nothing like your outside behaviour, and I've never seen you outside of the café with the exception of today. I liked that despite how provoked you were you kept your cool, even after I told you how sickening it was."

"But I called you a cold-hearted witch. I've never called any woman such. I disrespected you, and you're okay with that?" he queried, more and more confused as Zakuro explained what she did.

"I've been called worst, and I broke you down in such a manner to tell you the truth I would've called me the same thing," she laughed.

"Zakuro, there are some things I will probably never understand about you…but I'm willing to learn," he replied and returned her laugh with a smooth kiss.

**Author's note****: Okay, that was probably the oddest fight ever, but to me it seemed like something Zakuro would do, I don't know. That's why you the readers have the power! You have the power to tell the author how much crap she wrote, how it could be improved or if all's good. I may just change it, that is, if I receive constructive criticism! Hope you like how things with Kishigo are going cuz it gets better and A LOT more interesting when he starts school! Dum dum dum…….wonder what will happen? Gotta read the next chp to find out, but first please review this one. Arrigato :-) **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer – I don't own Tokyo mew mew………………..Ok that was too dull for my liking, let's try this……do you like to read?? Do you like Tokyo mew mew?? Well then come on down!!!! This chapter is perfect for ya!!! (side effects may include an addiction to the story, but we're willing to take that chance)

Chapter 13

"Lettuce, are you here?" Kish called out in pursuit of his friend's help. She wasn't in either library, so he checked her bedroom, hoping all the while that she hadn't returned to earth just yet.

"Lettuce, are you in there? Can I come in?" Kish asked as he knocked on her mahogany door. He heard a faint "Come in", and then proceeded to enter.

"Hi Kish, how may I help you?" asked a slightly pink Lettuce upon seeing Kish enter. It was inevitable now, her blushing whenever she saw Kish. He took no notice to it seeing that he thought she harboured feelings for Pai and Pai alone, but slowly and surely Lettuce began to 'crush' on this new Kish.

"I need a favour of you," he asked, pulling a chair beside her, making her blush a little more. She was on her laptop by her study desk. "I'm going to transfer to Ichigo's school and I start three days from now, and I need you to do up a transcript for me."

"Why would you want to transfer to Ichigo's school?" she asked rather bemused as to why anyone with a high degree of educational experience such as Kish would do such a thing.

"Because it's the only way I can be with her. Her father grounded her for four months, no phone, no outings, and I promised her that I wanted to meet her parents the proper, well, _earth_ way, hence the makeover."

"Right, right," she answered drifting off with each word she spoke. She was completely mesmerized by Kish's transformation, and his devotion and love to her friend. "So, if you're doing up a transcript, you need to first have an alma mater from which you're transferring from, and a reason why you want to change schools."

"That's where you come in. I have no clue what schools there are, nevertheless what a transcript entails," he replied so innocently. He truly didn't know what to do.

"I didn't expect you too, no worries. Phew, o-rai, let's see now…we can't exactly give you an _actual_ school, that's too risky."

"How so?" he asked, soaking up every word Lettuce spoke.

"If Ichigo's school wanted more information on you, they could trace you to your alma mater, which of course will have no record of you because you never went there."

"So what are we going to do now? Please Lettuce, I need this. I need your help," he implored. The truth in his eyes brought Lettuce to her knees. She was not only determined to help him, she put her everything into it!

"We'll get through this, I promise," she vowed.

"Thank you," Kish replied genuinely.

"I wonder if it's possible…can we pull it off?" she began questioning herself. "Pai?" she called out, wanting and requiring his help for this one. He came within seconds to her side, startling her a bit.

"Yes koidito? Oh Kish, back so soon? How did Ichigo take the new look?" he asked, diverting his attention to Kish for the moment.

"She liked it very much and is more than grateful that you helped us out like this."

"Pai," Lettuce called out, snapping her fingers to direct his attention back to her.

"My apologies koidito, how can I be of assistance?"

"Well, Kish and Ichigo have apparently found a way to work around their little dilemma. Problem is it involves Kish attending her school–"

"Only for a while Pai," Kish abruptly interrupted.

"Okay, go on Lettuce," Pai said, keeping his focus on the task ahead.

"I need to do up a transcript for him, but I can't use an actual school in Japan; it's too chancy, especially if they decide to check the school for verification of Kish's records, etc. I was thinking about a private institution…our _own_ private institution! That way, if they decide to call the school concerning Kish, we can control the matter; we'll be in control of everything. That way nothing can go wrong." Lettuce spoke with such confidence in herself it was exhilarating. Kish couldn't help but grin all over and reached out to thank Lettuce with a bear hug.

"Oh…umm…you're welcome Kish," Lettuce fumbled. He took her completely by surprise, and again made her blush just a little. She made sure Pai didn't see her for fear he would get upset upon seeing her reddening face.

"Well it appears you have everything figure out, my presence is no longer needed, right?" Pai asked, a bit annoyed that Lettuce couldn't have told him this when he was less busy.

"Wrong. I need a principal and a contact number for this person in case the school calls. Pai, will you be the principal? I mean, who better to undertake this task than you?"

"I see where you're coming from Lettuce, but at the same time when he goes off who will resume his responsibilities? He's already neglected half of them since he started this 'Ichigo-hunt' and there's no way I'm leaving palace rule to Taruto alone." Kish screwed up his face towards Pai, showing how affronted he felt by his remark. Pai either took no notice or simply ignored him.

"Alright, then I guess I'll have to be the principal. It's probably better this way seeing that I know my way around the Japanese education system better than anyone else in this room. Okay, so that's settled. But I still need a private line; do you think you can arrange that for me?"

"Why not? Now that everything's cleared, may I take my leave now, I have much to do," he asked a tad impatient.

"Sure, and thank you," Lettuce replied before giving her aisuru (beloved) a kiss for two main reasons: because she wanted too and because she felt how stressed he was and wanted him to relax.

"Isn't love a beautiful thing?" Kish asked her after Pai left.

"Huh…oh, yes…yes it is," Lettuce replied, gently touching her damp lips where Pai was. "Is it okay if I give it to you later in the day? It's after three in the morning and I should get some rest; I have to go to earth tomorrow to buy some more books for our library," and she gave out a small yawn.

"Sure, why not? I should get some rest myself. How about I teleport you to earth, I was planning on dropping by Ichigo after school."

"Thank you Kish."

"No, thank you Lettuce, for everything you have done for me…for us. Goodnight."

"Asuminasai Kishu," she replied sweetly, and he left her room for his own.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back at the café, Ryou was lying on his bed, blankly staring at the ceiling, still trying to comprehend what Ichigo saw in Kish that she didn't see in him…again.

_Why couldn't I have the balls to tell her how I really felt about her all this time? And of all people I'm about to lose her to…that son of a bitch Kish, he makes me sick to my stomach! Is it really too late to tell her, let her know if she comes to me that I'll make everything right for her, no problems, no worries, no Kish._

Caught up in Never-Never land he didn't realize the limo horn blowing for him to open the café, that is, until a stone came crashing through his bedroom window which was followed with a "Sorry, but open the damn place already will you!" Ryou jumped out of bed and viewed his assailants from his now broken window.

"Zakuro, Keiichiro? What are you doing here at four in the morning?" he said throwing his voice at them loud enough not to wake any neighbours.

"Open the door and we'll tell you," Zakuro shouted back. Reluctantly, Ryou threw on a shirt and a pair of jeans and headed downstairs to open the café.

"Care to explain why you're here now?" he asked crossly as they settled inside and sat at one of the tables.

"We were being chased by the paparazzi in Beijing. Luckily, we managed to escape them at the airport, but at the same time we needed somewhere safe to hide till the drama dies down," Keiichiro answered with a pleasant smile as always.

"Okay, she I can see getting chased, why you?" Ryou inquired curious to find out what Keiichiro could do so as to have the infamous paparazzi chasing him too. He would find out soon enough as Zakuro switched on the T.V to the entertainment station, which has been showing footage of the runway incident all day. Ryou's eyes bulged as he saw Keiichiro get intimate with Zakuro on INTERNATIONAL TELEVISON!

"What the…" was all he could muster to them before Keiichiro butted in to explain everything.

"Okay, before you continue let us tell you the real story here," Keiichiro begged. "It was a publicity gimmick her agent had me do at the end of the show; I was pulled in as a last minute replacement model by Ms. Fujiwara here. The media blew it up into a 'aspiring model steals the heart of Japan's hottest starlet' and before you knew it, photographers were all over us–"

"Like white on rice," Zakuro finished, enunciating every syllable with disgust as she replayed the day's encounters with the paparazzi in her mind.

"I see. So are you going to make a public announcement and clear this relationship nonsense or what?" Ryou asked intently.

"Well…you see the thing about the relationship is…"Zakuro started unsure whether to continue or not.

"It's true," Keiichiro finished quickly, leaving Ryou's jaw to drop upon this confession. He NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS would have thought of coupling these two. "Please don't look at us like that Ryou…it didn't even happen right away…until after the show, when we talked about the kiss you just saw."

"Uh huh, well, all I have left to say is congratulations and I'm off to bed now. Don't stay up too late, especially you Keiichiro, remember there's still work in the morning," he said in his usual cool tone and resumed to his room.

"That was interesting," Zakuro said, breaking her and Keiichiro's awkward moment of silence.

"At least we got somebody's blessing, I think," he replied, a bit confused by Ryou's reaction as well.

"What we definitely got was some good advice hidden there. We do have to make a public announcement about this, clear up some media gossip attached to our names before it spirals out of control. If anything I'm sure they're bombarding Hiko with questions of my 'adultery'. If he knows what's good for him he'll keep that trap hole of his shut," she said, clenching her fists in a threatening manner towards Hiko.

"Maybe he'll defend you," replied a naive Keiichiro. How new to this Hollywood lifestyle he was.

"Ha, that media rat, please. He'll do anything if it gives him more publicity! I better call Kiba, tell him of our announcement, and then get my publicist to speak on our behalf."

"Why not we make the announcement ourselves?" Keiichiro questioned, bewildered as to why something like this shouldn't be tackled by the celebrity themselves.

"Because the media can be very vicious and can take our word out of context. If my publicist speaks they have no choice but to quote her or else they can be sued, and heavily too. It'll work out in our favour in the end, especially as we are announcing that the relationship is real." Keiichiro's heart soared hearing her say those words. Although he isn't a big fan of the media, especially after yesterday, he loved hearing her acknowledge that their relationship was true.

"In the announcement, does it include my place of work?"

"I'll state your occupation only, because I don't want Ryou blowing a fuse if Café Mew gets any unwanted attention."

"So true. It's really working out to our benefit isn't it?" he asked her, staring lovingly into her eyes of blue.

"Yeah, it is. I think we should get some rest now, don't you agree?" she asked him rising from her seat. Keiichiro followed suit.

"Yes, of course. You could take the spare room downstairs; I'll bring you a jersey or shirt for you to sleep in. The shower is upstairs, not to far from Ryou's room."

"Where will you sleep?" Zakuro asked pouting those luscious lips of hers just enough to give that 'puppy dog' effect.

"I probably won't. I'm up and I should get to baking anyway–"

"Come stay with me, even if for a while. You could rest if you want to, please," she prompted, grabbing him slightly by his arm.

"Zakuro, I don't know…"

"Please Keiichiro?" she beseeched.

"Alright," he retreated and was thanked with a deep and long kiss. He scooped her up in his arms, never breaking their moment, and carried them to her temporary room where, for the first time, they made love.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Morning broke with a slight drizzle, giving the palace garden a fresh, rich look, one of new life and a new beginning. Kish met Lettuce in the breakfast nook, and after they had their meal, he would teleport them both to earth so they can accomplish their respective tasks.

"Kish, before we leave, I need to ask you a favour," Lettuce inquired now chewing on her last piece of toast.

"Yeah, sure, what is it?" Kish asked in between sips of orange juice.

"Well, a couple of weeks back I had a talk with Tart here about our relationships, yours and Ichigo's, Pai's and mine, and I realized that all the poor boy wants is someone to play with. It will do him some good seeing that there is no one else his age group around here and he does need to socialize at some point in time."

"He knows he's allowed outside the palace grounds, within strict jurisdictions of course, where there are children his age he could mingle with. Tart just likes to play the ass a little too much; he tends to cause too much trouble, so none of the kids really want to play with him. It's his own damn fault in the first place," Kish replied, sounding like the true niisan he was; forever irritated the hell out by his mischievous younger sibling!

"I understand, but I do know of someone who will play with him, and wouldn't even mind too," Lettuce continued.

"You offering your services?" Kish responded haughtily.

"Your attitude is quite unnecessary Kishu, and to think you'd show more interest in your own brother's well being," Lettuce retorted.

"I'm sorry, and you're right. I have neglected Tart ever since I became more infatuated with my relationship with Ichigo…who do you have in mind?"

"Pudding. I know she has a little crush on him, and he for her. A play date will do them nicely, even if it's just for a day."

"Why a day? Why can't she stay here until Tart learns to simmer down and behave like a true prince?"

"Because she has a family to take care of. Her mother died a long time ago, leaving poor Pudding to mother her four younger brothers and sister. Although their preschool teacher has volunteered her services to help the striving family, there's only so much she can do; she needs Pudding."

"Wow, I didn't realize how much turmoil that meager mew has to go through on a daily basis," Kish exhaled, feeling earnestly remorseful for Pudding's lifestyle, and here he was thinking he had it bad. "I agree, a play date would be a nice change, for the both of them."

"Lovely. I'll have to take her place at the café then, although I doubt I'll be able to do handstands and flips for the customers," Lettuce chuckled, and Kish joined her knowing very well she was the most klutzy of the mews. "Let me tell Pai of the arrangements and my late return and then we can leave okay? I'll be back in no time. Oh, before I forget…here you go," and she produced some clothing for Kish.

"What's this for?" he asked, oblivious to what Lettuce was hinting for him.

"You're 'human' now Kish, so you need to dress as such. I borrowed this from Pai, just till I can buy you clothes of your own. Hope you like it," and she left without skipping a beat.

"Uh, thanks," Kish said to himself and left to change quickly and return to the nook to take a look at his transcript. As Kish read it over he observed some interesting 'facts' about him, ones he needed to clarify with Lettuce when she returned.

"Umm, Lettuce, I need to ask you about some…what is Tart doing here?" he immediately questioned as he saw his measly sibling stand at Lettuce's side.

"He's coming obviously. One human is enough; I don't think palace guards will appreciate a swarm of us in here. Besides," she said, coming closer to Kish and dropping her voice to a whisper so Tart couldn't hear, "I don't want to cause Pai anymore trouble; who knows what kind of mischief the two of them may start!"

"I see your point," Kish agreed. "Alrighty then, are we all set?"

"Yeah, I aint got nothing better to do," Tart replied bitterly.

"What's up with the negative attitude bro? You're gonna–"

"Come to earth with us! You may find this trip very interesting," Lettuce continued hastily, giving Kish the notion that it was a surprise trip Tart was on and to keep it on the down low.

"Whatever," Tart replied annoyingly, and held on to Lettuce's hand before Kish teleported them to Pudding's house.

"Why are we here? Where is this place?" Tart immediately questioned as they reached their destination. He was soon answered as Pudding came out the door heading for work.

"Huh!" she gasped as she saw two familiar faces and one strikingly good-looking stranger next to her darling mew. "Lettuce, you came back!" Pudding shrieked and jumped on top of her friend, taking them both to the ground on impact.

"Nice to see you too Pudding-chan," Lettuce replied, gasping for air with each word as Pudding's weight began to crush her ribs.

"Oh, gomen Lettuce-san."

"So, aren't you going to greet your other guests?" Tart asked spitefully.

"I was, until I realized who they were," she glared back. "But you, who might you be mister? I'm Fon Pudding, mew extraordinaire!" she beamed and triple back flipped in mid air, showing off her amazing gymnastic abilities.

"And I'm Kish, Momomiya Ichigo's fiancé," he replied courteously. Pudding's mouth dropped so low to the ground rodents may have thought to call it home.

"NO WAY," she replied in a deep tone, mouth still hanging though.

"I don't think you need any more critters in your yard, you're enough, so stop giving them a home," Tart teased as he tilted her bottom jaw up to close her mouth. When that little piece of info processed, Pudding instantly pummeled Tart on his head, knocking him unconscious for a good while.

"How is this possible?" Pudding asked astonished, and like everyone else, reached out delicately to touch his ears.

"What the…is my ears the only thing that changed?" Kish asked a bit irate that everyone keeps reaching for them.

"Nope, but it's your most dramatic change," Pudding replied artlessly. "So you guys, what pays you this visit so early, especially since I've got to go to work now."

"No you don't. Mew Lettuce is back…just for today at least. We're letting you take the day off," Lettuce replied jovially.

"Thanks but, isn't that up to Ryou to decide?"

"He knows about it, don't worry. We told him last night and he says you've been working so hard and dedicatedly he doesn't mind. Of course, I will be filling in for you so I guess that helped," Lettuce lied.

"Well if you say so…but what am I going to do? I mean, my brothers and sister are at preschool; I'm home alone!"

"You have Tart here, and he'll be here alone too," Kish replied with a sly grin across his face. Tart grew out of his comatose state just in time to hear the plan.

"WHAT! Me and that mew…alone…ALL FREAKING DAY!" he roared with fury at Kish, objecting to the idea without more ado.

"Like I wanted to spend my day off with you," Pudding snapped back. Tart stuck his tongue out at her and at once a teasing fight broke out.

"You sure they had a crush on each other?" Kish whispered to Lettuce skeptically.

"C'mon, they're kids. Don't you remember what is what like to be twelve and teasing girls you liked?"

"Uh, yeah," Kish answered sarcastically.

"Classic Romeo you were I'm sure," Lettuce remarked in the same manner.

"From birth," he replied, flashing her an arrogant smile. Lettuce simply shook her head in slight disgust at his narcissism and proceeded to break up the 'love fest' before her.

"Listen here you guys we didn't bring you together so you can fight, we brought you here so you could have some company. You said it yourself Tart, you have no one your age to play with at the palace, so here's your chance. It's either you play nice or go home," Lettuce scolded. After much huffing and puffing Tart grudgingly relented and grabbed Pudding's hand.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked angrily, tugging her hand from his grip.

"To the park. I know somewhere cool we could lime," he replied sourly. Pudding looked up at Lettuce worryingly and she consoled her with a soft smile and said "Don't worry, if he tries anything smart we'll know, and he'll pay for it dearly," and she gave Tart a hard look.

"I aint doing nothing, jeez man," he retorted and teleported them to the park.

"So, Ryou gave her the day off. And here I was thinking he always had some stick up his ass that he couldn't do anything nice for anyone," Kish commented.

"Kish, that's not nice. Besides, he's going to give her the day off now," she finished quickly.

"Wait, what? You didn't ask him?" Kish asked surprised that Lettuce would do such a thing. When she shook her head like a little guilt-ridden girl, his shock turned to admiration. "I thought I'd never see the day…I'm so proud of you Lettuce!" and he hugged her mockingly. "Now, go on to work. You've already been deceitful, no need to be late in the process," he said and spanked her slightly on her bottom to prompt her to get going. Lettuce was quite stunned that he did such a thing, then took nothing of it and left for Café Mew. Kish in the meantime decided to pay Ichigo a morning visit before taking his new look for a spin around town.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Ahh!!! I'm going to be late!!!" Ichigo screamed as she jumped out of bed and hustled to get ready for school. With all the 'commotion' that occurred last night she forgot to set her alarm, and only when Sakura yelled at her door "If you want a ride to school you better be ready" did Ichigo wake from her slumber.

"Damn it!" she spat at herself. "Umm, reidou, I think I'll walk today," she shouted back from outside her bedroom door.

"o-rai (ok), suit yourself," Sakura hollered from downstairs and all that was heard after was a slam of the kitchen door and the car engine revving.

_Of all nights to decide to go all desolate on yourself, you chose the night before your Math mid-term exam! Brilliant Ichigo, simply genius!_

After beating up herself for her stupidity, Ichigo raced into the shower, flew out and brushed her teeth, half-way dried her skin, threw on her uniform and ran the brush through her tangles, spiting herself for allowing them to get so knotty. She then grabbed her books from her desk and shoved them into her bag, flew down the stairs and made sure this time to lock the door! Turning around sharply after pushing her keys into her bag pocket, she bumped into a more than welcome face.

"Oh Kish, thank Buddha you're here! I need a favour desperately," she begged, throwing herself at him. He felt her skin was damp and realized she was in quite a hurry, most likely late for school…again.

"No problem," and before she could blink, she stood under the shade of a tree on the opposite side of the street where her school lay before her.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she bellowed and showered him with kisses before dashing across the road, just as the bell rang too! He watched her from the distance, observed the children, the cliques, soaking it all in thinking in three days time he will be joining them too. But before he left, he caught a glimpse of Aoyama making his way towards Ichigo, escorting her inside the building. He just glared at him and wasn't even conscious when he punctured a hole in the nearby tree with his fist. He stormed off sullenly, trying his best to think nothing of it. It was a failed attempt.

_That Aoyama better watch his back when he's with Ichigo. Doesn't matter really, he won't be able to lay a hand on her once I start on Monday!_

With that thought in mind Kish smiled maliciously to himself and headed off to town to explore for the while.

**Well, things are heating up quite nicely aren't they, well, now it's review time!!! And after that I'll see what I can do about getting another chapter out!!! Kish seems quite determined to get Masaya, wonder what he's going to do??????? Hmmmm, well I know but you don't and you won't till you review ******


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Ohayo Gozimasu everyone!" Lettuce sang as she entered Café Mew for the first time in months since she first left. The café hadn't opened yet to customers, so an utterly confused and irate Ryou left the vicinity of his bedroom to make that known to the intruder.

"Excuse me ma'am but do you know not how to read a sign? We open for breakfast at…" He paused his sentence when he saw that the 'intruder' was infact Mew Lettuce. Her back was initially turned to him, so he didn't recognize her on the spot.

"Oh, I'm not here for breakfast but thanks for the offer though. If a Mr. Shirogane Ryou is around can you tell him that Ms. Midorikawa Retasu is here to see him," she said politely with that effervescence smile of hers. She was simply radiant in a white halter flowing dress that ended under her knees. She even wore her hair out, but it was loosely tied with a ribbon matching her attire.

"And what business does Ms. Midorikawa have with him," he replied playing along with her little game.

"She would like if she can, just for today, resume her post as waitress Lettuce."

"Well I'll be damned, come here Lettuce," he replied jokingly as he extended his arms for a friendlier greeting.

"Nice to see you too Ryou," she said in their embrace.

"So, what does you the honor of returning, if even for the day," he finally said as he released his grip from her.

"I'm doing a favour for a friend of mine…ours," she started, a bit shaky though. Almost instantaneously Ichigo came to mind, and Ryou began to question within what Lettuce's true intentions were, and if it involved a certain green-haired bastard.

"Okay, and may I ask why this friend wants this favour done?" he asked skeptically.

"Well…you see…she didn't exactly **want** the favour done. I more or less suggested it to her, for her benefit and that of the…" She was saying too much, more than needed. She came with the mindset that she was to tell Ryou Pudding had some errands to perform and since she would be in town for the day, she would take over and help the understaffed café. Now, she was digging a hole for herself, and with each word she went a foot under!

"And that of the what, Lettuce?" Ryou finished, becoming more and more suspicious of what Lettuce was saying. Could she have been manipulated by Kish to distract them from Ichigo's whereabouts? Knowing Kish anything could have been plausible. He needed to find out now! "Where did that alien bastard take her?!" he demanded with such fury Lettuce's knees began buckling under her.

"Wha…what? What are you talking about Ryou?" she asked nervously, fighting to stay calm.

"You know exactly what I mean. Where did he take my mew?"

"I…I…" she knew it made no sense now to lie, so she retreated. "They went to the park, at least that's what he said."

"Which park?" he asked adamantly.

"I don't know. He just said he was taking her to the park. Calm down Ryou please, if I thought she would have been in any danger I wouldn't have let her go," Lettuce pleaded.

"You have no idea what's he's capable of, do you? All the times we fought with them, the damage done to the places, the people who got in our way…"

"You act as though they're some kind of monsters," she said, a bit more affirmative.

"That is exactly what they are! They don't care about what they do, or how they do it once they get what they want, and I'm not standing for it anymore!"

She felt quite offended by Ryou's statements seeing that she, like Ichigo, found love in these 'monsters'. "So what do you intend on doing, running around like a mad person till you find them? Ryou, they are children, how much damage can the two of them do? Besides, you know Pudding won't allow Tart to take advantage of her the way you're talking. He just wanted someone his own age to play with…"

_Wait…Pudding, Tart? She was talking about Pudding…and Tart…Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Can you be and act like an asshole anymore if you wanted to Ryou?!_

He was so consumed with his infatuation over Ichigo he didn't bother to hear out Lettuce and what she really had to say about what she did.

"…and I must say I took much offense in you calling them monsters because they are far from such. I have gotten to know them very well and Tart may be a little rough around the edges, but I believe that Pudding is the person to whip him into the true prince he can be."

"So, **Pudding **had gone to the park with **Tart**," he said slowly, emphasizing each name and word to make sure he got the story right this time.

"Yes, did you not just here what I said?" Lettuce asked bewildered as to why Ryou was repeating her.

"And **you** have come to fill in for **her** for the day, right?"

"Yes," she replied, still confused by his questions.

"So one last thing…who on earth gave her permission to do such a thing?" he finished, more quickly and more sternly than before.

"I was hoping you would be the kind, loving, sensitive taishou (N.B. taishou: boss) that you are and allow her to go knowing that she would have a replacement to compensate for your loss. Please Ryou, it's just for the day. I know you aren't exactly one hundred percent keen on us being with the aliens, but you have to remember they were victims too, manipulated by the person they thought was their saviour. They're not bad people."

After much deliberation on what Lettuce said, he alas relinquished. "Alright, fine. But let this be the last time you pull a stunt like this without informing me firstly and fore mostly."

"Aye aye sir!" she saluted, then proceeded to the back room to dust out the old green uniform.

As Ryou checked his watch, he realized it was opening time in the next half an hour. He also noticed that Keiichiro wasn't in the kitchen preparing the necessary breakfast foods.

_Must I play the Big Bad Wolf all morning?_

He knocked on Keiichiro's door. It was the room he was accustomed using in the event he had to work overtime in both the café and laboratory. No answer came. He contemplated, and then finally decided, just to be sure, to check the spare room in which Zakuro would've slept in. He found more than he bargained for.

"Ahem," he said loudly, causing a supposedly sleeping Keiichiro to jump up from Zakuro's embrace and off the bed, holding the comforter to his manhood so as not to expose it. Zakuro turned in the direction Ryou was standing, eyes half open, and then realizing who it was immediately shot up wide awake and covered her exposed breasts with the same comforter Keiichiro had. It soon became a fight for cover.

"Ohayo Gozimasu Ryou, what a surprise!" Keiichiro said nervously with a weak smile across his face. He was stone cold busted.

"The surprise is all mine," Ryou replied sarcastically. Zakuro sunk underneath the comforter feeling more embarrassed than ever.

"I think I'll go get changed now. Excuse me please Ryou," and as Keiichiro turned to grab for his pants on the floor, the comforter pulled from Zakuro's grip and gave Ryou the peep show of his life.

"Gomen Zakuro," Keiichiro pleaded, trying his best to cover her again, and stay covered all at the same time.

"Okay, I think that's my cue. Just hurry please, we open in half an hour's time and no food is prepared," Ryou said quickly shutting the door behind him hoping to leave all that he saw behind the wooden frame.

"Could that be anymore embarrassing?!" Zakuro screeched, rising then flopping her head back onto her pillow.

"I think next time we decide to do something like that, we should stick to good old fashion do-it-at-home, right?" Keiichiro chuckled back as he began putting on his trousers. Lacing his belt around his waist, he proceeded to buckle it, but not before Zakuro took that same belt and used it to pull him in on the bed by her for a good morning kiss. It was hot, wet, and brought back memories of a couple of hours ago. She then sat up, never breaking their kiss, and pressed her naked bosom against his unclothed chest letting him know she wanted him inside her again, but they both knew that would have to wait till later in the day.

"Go get the meals prepared now, I'm gonna take a shower," she said huskily as she came off the bed and looked for a robe, which Ryou had in the guest's closet. Before she clothed Keiichiro breathed in the sight of the body that had been wrapped around him moments ago, and too proceeded to get changed as he unfortunately had no time to shower at the moment.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Where are we exactly?" asked a puzzled and slightly concerned Pudding upon arriving at their final destination.

"You're telling me you've lived here your entire life and have never been here?" asked a shocked and appalled Tart. "Glad I chose it!" and he pulled her up to the gates of Tokyo's very own Disneyland.

"But wait, you said we'd go to the park," Pudding began, protesting just a bit no matter how badly she wanted to go Disneyland.

"Yes I did, and I kept my word. I never specified _what_ kind of park I'd be taking you to!"

"Just don't try anything funny," she said giving him a hard look.

"Why does everyone assume Taruto is going to do something wrong or mischievous? Can't a guy do something right for a change?" he asked rhetorically and deeply hurt at his stereotype.

"Yes he can. C'mon," and Pudding took the reigns, carrying them to the ticket booth to line up. "But wait, I don't have any money on me!" she started a bit panicky.

"You think I'd take you here without money?" Tart replied in the sweetest tone ever! Pudding couldn't help but be grateful that Lettuce thought up of this, and more so glad that she gave him a chance to prove himself. "So, what ride would you like to go on, or would you like something to eat first? It's still pretty early you know." Checking her watch Pudding did recognize that they arrived at 8:00 am. Somehow Tart had managed to slow down time during their teleportation; otherwise they would've been there to open up the place!

"I guess we could eat first," she said half-heartedly.

"Is something wrong?" Tart asked concerned at this sudden drop in mood by the almost always hyperactive mew.

"No, it's just…nobody's here," she said chuckling to herself. As Tart looked on he too realized that not even a handful of people were there.

"No sweat, we have the entire day to relax not so, so let's save these tickets for later this afternoon and go by a real park till we're ready," he suggested.

"Thank you Tart," Pudding said and gave him one of her infamous bear hugs. This abrupt display of affection made Tart blush all over, but just as quickly cooled down when she let him go. Taking her by her hand, he carried them to a scenic park not to far from Daikan Junior High. But first, they stopped off by a petit restaurant to get some breakfast. They spent the morning playing Hide-and-go-Seek, sitting and talking on the park bench, lying on the grass guessing what each cloud looked like, and eventually they ended up swimming in the nearby pond, with their clothes on mind you, and played and splashed around with the ducks and their ducklings.

"Look at us, we're soaking wet and we have to go Disneyland in a while," Pudding said as she splashed some water onto Tart. He retuned her fire.

"I know, we'll get dried off don't worry."

"How are we doing that with no towels?"

"You'll see," he said and swam over to her, grabbed her hand and they floated up into the air. He then held her close, with Pudding blushing all the way of course, and made a small tornado in the air which inevitably dried them off, just as he said. After, he carried them onto the grass and then gave a sudden outburst of laughter.

"What, what's the matter?" asked a bewildered Pudding.

"You're…ha ha ha…you're hair!" he said, clutching his sides as he got a stitch.

"My hair?" Only when she saw her reflection in the water did Pudding realize she looked a mess. Scooping some water into her hands she ran it through her short choppy blonde locks and within minutes all was good.

"There, no we can go," she said sticking out her tongue to tease him for his absurd laughter. Of course, he teased back, but all in good fun. "Do you have the tickets?"

"Of course I…uh oh," Tart said as he scrambled in his pockets for them. Turning to the water hoping to find them floating, he found them in the clutches of the ducks they were playing with moments ago. "Wait ducky, no!!!" he yelled, but to his dismay the duck was hard of hearing and swallowed a ticket. The ducklings however were fighting over the last ticket and tore it into pieces before their eyes. "Oh well, we'll just buy another pair," he said shrugging it off as though it was no big deal.

"Tart those tickets cost–"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing okay. It's not a problem for me to buy more you know, c'mon let's go," he consoled before teleporting them to the more vibrant amusement park.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Let's see, where should I go first?" Kish pondered as he perused around the town aimlessly. Dressed in a casual black satin Armani shirt which exposed his toned chest, loose-fitting blue jeans with black loafers to match, Kish's walk and apparel conveyed the look of the urban Renaissance man every woman wanted to be with. Of course, he got the attention of lustful women as well as envious men, and shamelessly oblivious to it all. When he thought he got lost and stopped a woman to ask where he was exactly, he was greeted with a "follow me and I'll show you where you want to be." When he politely declined her enticing offer, she simply shrugged and swiftly grabbed his behind before nonchalantly walking off.

"Okay then, think I'll just wait for Ichigo back at school," he said to himself, still trying to recover from being molested. He then teleported to the tree, which he regretfully abused, and hid in its shadows. He waited three hours for her, only because he didn't know what time school finished. He chose to spend those hours in sleep on the branches where he lay. As soon as he spotted her walking out the doors, he jumped down and teleported to her only when she was caught alone. Today she decided not to walk home with Moe and Miwa, so Kish had her as he pleased.

"How was school today koneko-chan?" he asked, snaking his arms around her waist as he walked by her side. His presence startled her a bit, as she was still growing accustomed to his 'transformation', but when she felt his touch she knew all was well with the world. She also made a mental note of how** extremely** sexy her new 'human' beau looked in his new designer clothes!

"Long and tiring," she groaned and as if habitual, leaned her head against his strong shoulders.

"That isn't much inspiration for me to go there now is it?" he replied with an adorable grin trying his best to cheer her up in the process.

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just that I had an Algebra mid-term today and I did horrible, I just know it. If I fail Math again deifu is never gonna let me work at Café Mew again," she replied, more distressed than before.

"Sorry to say I don't see your purpose of working there anymore. For one, you're not fighting us again; secondly, you're going to be married to yours truly in a couple of month's time so you eventually won't be working there, and thirdly if it's money you need I can just clone it for you," he said with such an 'isn't it obvious' tone.

"Cloning money is a federal offense you know. I'm surprised they haven't tracked you down or sent National Security to shut down all banks hosting the fraud cash."

"I'd love to see them arrest me," he replied teasingly whilst giving her a quick noggie. "Besides, it's not exactly **cloned** money. Yes the serial numbers are the same, but whenever it's used or entered into a computer data base, the numbers automatically register as though they really were brand new bills."

"It's still fraud," she retorted, reaching up to repay him for messing up her hair. Although he isn't much taller than her, he gave himself additional height by floating vertically a couple of inches above ground. "No fair…cheater!" she yelled playfully.

"I'm not cheating, I'm merely using my powers to my advantage," he smiled back.

"Fine," Ichigo replied dryly and walked away from the floating alien, but before she could take another step he scooped her up in his arms and within seconds she was on her bed, and he on top of her!

"Kish, I thought we agreed…"

"We did, and I'm keeping to my word. All I wanted was this," and he slid his tongue into her mouth to share a passionate kiss. He'd religiously waited three hours for her and thought this was the best way she could repay his devotion. She loved the way his body responded to her needs, knew exactly what she wanted, when she wanted it and how she wanted it done. When they were satisfied with each other's touch, he shifted to lie by her side and just held her close to him, never wanting to let go…until a knock came on her door!

"Ichigo, are you in there?" It was her mother doing what mother's do best…checking up on their daughters of course.

"Uh…yeah mom, I'm coming," she said and slithered from Kish's grip, shoeing him out her room in the process. When he retreated to his hiding spot in her tree, Ichigo opened the door and let her mother in.

"When did you come home koiichi?" asked a puzzled Sakura.

"What do you mean mom?" replied an equally confused Ichigo.

"Well, I was in the kitchen the whole time and never heard a peep from you. Moe brought this over for you, said you left before she could give it to you," and she went back outside and produced a garment bag containing five brand new male uniforms. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you…you teleported or something into you room," she chuckled.

"Ha ha, funny mom. I'm sorry I didn't stop by the kitchen to greet you. I came through the front door and just flew up to my room to relax, that's all," Ichigo replied with a weak smile.

"Okay then. I'm sure you had a hard day so I'll leave you to get your home-work done. By the way, why did Moe give you new _male_ uniforms?" she asked quite unperturbed. If she was even the slightest bit suspicious, she certainly didn't show it.

"Male, are you sure?" Ichigo acted all confused towards her delivery. I must admit she got the hand of this 'lying'. "Must have been a mistake then, I ordered three new female uniforms. They're starting to get dull and the hem on one is tearing horribly."

"Well just return it to its rightful owner on Monday. If that's all, then I'll see you down for dinner in one hour okay?"

"Ja ne reidou," Ichigo replied sweetly and closed her door. "Package for a Kish, anyone by that name?" Ichigo asked around her room, twirling the bag as though really looking for Kish.

"You've got jokes now do you," he whispered in her ear from behind her and took the bag from her grip. His breath against her skin triggered her feline ears and tail to appear. As fast as she thought she had them under control, they emerge out of the blue, and he didn't even say anything sexy…well, he _said_ it sexy! Seeing her ears come up just turns him on in ways Ichigo couldn't even imagine. He wanted to take her then and there, make her cry out for more; he could've actually, but he remembered their promise and begged the blood rushing to his loins to cease.

"So what do you think?" Ichigo asked when she finally gained control of her mew gene.

Opening the parcel, Kish took one out and held it outward before him, examining what will be his new attire for the next three months. "I'm sure it'll look better on me than Masaya."

"Kish, behave! Now you know you can't go in school with an attitude like that. I'd appreciate it if my fiancé not be labeled as the jerk of Daikan High."

"So does that mean our relationship is going to be acknowledged?"

"Not right away, but yeah in due time. Remember, our story is that we first met at Café Mew and I didn't know you were attending Daikan until I saw you Monday because I stopped working at the café blah blah blah," she began laughing.

"Yeah, I understand," Kish replied returning her smiles. Her presence was just exuberating to him. "Oh, before I forget," and he handed her his folded transcript from his jeans pocket. "I didn't get a chance to have it explained by Lettuce, so I'm hoping you get any of this."

"Let's see…name, Nagaski Kishu!" She gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" he asked a bit angry at her laughter. He seemed to like the last name given to him.

"No, nothing is wrong with the name. It's just…once upon a time I had a major crush on this trampoline artist named Nagaski Shunsuke and Lettuce's the only person that knew that, partially 'cause she liked him too. It's just ironic how she'd choose such a name…its perfect!" she beamed watching the paper with loving eyes.

"Okay then," Kish replied confused by her story. "So that explains the name."

"Anything else confusing you?"

"Not really, but after the 'name' story I'm guessing everything here has something to do with an incident between the two of you."

"Not really. It appears some stuff here she made up on her own, pretty darn good too! She seems to have gotten your hobbies and extra curricular right…it appears you're ready and good to go come Monday," she said excitedly.

"I don't think I've ever been this eager to go to school before," Kish said sounding like a little ten year old boy about to go on a big adventure.

"And why is that Mr. Nagaski?" Ichigo asked as she sensually wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I think you know why," was all he said before he lifted her up and pulled her in for a kiss. Ichigo wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and tighter as they delved deeper into each other's mouth, and ran her hands wildly through his hair, so soft and smooth, as he took those kisses to her neck, making her weaker with each breath she forcefully sucked in. But their moment was ruined with a "dinner is ready Ichigo, wash up if you haven't yet" outside her bedroom door. Reluctantly yet gently, Kish placed her back on her feet. "We'll continue this another time then koneko-chan," he said raucously, her scent still lingering in his nostrils. Damn her parents and their interruptions.

"We shall. Leave the transcript with me; I'll print a neater one for you tomorrow. Will I see you then?" she asked, her heart still racing like a thousand horses.

"Only if you want me to," he said and gave her a quick, yet deep kiss. Taking his garment bag from her bed, he teleported out and left Ichigo to wash up. Again he forgot to ask her about the tub incident, and yet he wonders if he should just drop it or peer more into the events of that night. Does he truly want to know what really happened?

**Authors note: Firstly,** **"Ohayo Gozimasu" is "good morning" in jap, sry I didn't mention it earlier. Ok, I know I'm really enjoying myself writing this, and I just can't wait till Kish starts school! I think it is going to be the most interesting thing Kishigo has and probably will ever do in this saga…for now ;P Is this story getting hotter or what? I must admit though, the relationships between each adult character is getting steamier; I mean, Keiichiro and Zakuro did the nasty, and Ichigo climbing all over Kish! If u think it's TOO steamy, plz review and lemme know k and as always, positive or at least CONSTRUCTIVE criticism always accepted. Enjoy the nex chp ;)**

**P.S****: Nagaski Shunsuke is an actual person. He is a trampolinist originally from Japan of course, and has hopes of competing in the next Olympics in Beijing. He's very good actually and I do believe he'll make Japan proud if he successfully contends. Anyone who has ever watched 'Ninja Warrior' (the most recent episodes) on G4 TechTV know who I'm talking about!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

They spent their 'free day' riding roller coasters, driving bumper cars, winning prizes and eating cotton candy; it was Tart's first time consuming the sweet and soon became addicted, that is until he peuked it all out in a nearby trash can. Despite that little misadventure, they had a wonderful time, but as fast as it all began, it came to an end.

"It's getting late. I guess I should take you home now," Tart said despondently.

"Yeah, but the evening sky does look gorgeous. You think we could just walk home, enjoy the day to the last second?"

"Why not," Tart replied gleaming just a bit. Pudding's heart warmed upon seeing him smile. She'd never seen Tart this happy before; she doubted he'd ever been that happy in his life! The journey wasn't as long as Tart hoped it would be, but it was spent nicely, though their conversation was meager.

"Guess this is your house," he said as they approached the wooden fence.

"Yeah, my brothers and sister must be worried sick where I was. I hope Lettuce didn't forget to tell my mom that I went out."

"Lettuce's too smart to do something as careless as that, especially since she planned the day off," Tart consoled.

"You're right. Well, arigato for the best day off ever Tart. I'm really glad I got to spend such a day with you," and instinctively Pudding quickly kissed him on his cheek and ran to the house, never looking back.

"Anytime," Tart replied softly to himself, gently holding his cheek where he received his first kiss. He then teleported outside Café Mew to wait on Lettuce until she had completed her tasks. He met Kish by the entrance making his way in.

"You can't do that," he shouted at his niisan, grabbing him firmly by his wrist so he couldn't enter.

"And why not you little twerp?" Kish replied deeply annoyed at Tart's breech of authority.

"Because…because you're not one of them!" he shouted.

"I look more like them than you do at this point dear brother," and he yanked his hand from Tart before entering. Tart just huffed to himself and waited in the hollows of the nearest tree.

"Good evening everyone," Kish said politely as he entered the venue. His greeting was pleasantly returned and, just as earlier in the day, he received those lustful looks from the women as he passed them by. "May I see Lettuce please?" he asked Mint as she stood behind the cash register today.

"Lettuce is busy at the moment please come back later," she replied dryly in one breath, never looking up to see who it was.

"Can you simply tell her that her chauffeur is waiting on her gracious presence?" he replied fluidly in that Kish signature 'sexy tone' of his.

"And who might this 'chauffeur' be?" Mint asked with a hint of that wealthy arrogance of hers. Alas raising her head to challenge this so-called driver, she felt completely entranced by Kish's presence. His eyes, they shone like the sun pouring out its rays into her soul, his hair dark like the nights of summer, his smile filled of warmth and love spoke of a man who could do some serious damage just as passionately as he could love you, and those lips…

"You're gaping at him," he replied and gently closed her slightly opened mouth with the soft touch of his index finger. Realizing what he had just done Mint snapped out of her stupor and hurried to the kitchen to find Lettuce, looking back just once at the sexy/dangerous man posed casually against the cashier's counter.

"Lettuce!" she practically screamed in the kitchen. "Why didn't you tell us about him?"

"Excuse?" asked a rather bemused Lettuce upon both Mint's question and behaviour.

"Your 'chauffeur', the guy by the counter, is he your boyfriend?" she jumped at Lettuce. Her question raised eyebrows from Keiichiro and Ryou who were also there witnessing the kitchen drama.

Lettuce peered out from the kitchen doors to see who Mint could possibly be talking about. She had no driver, unless…Seeing the infamous Kish so poised by the counter and the eyes of hungry girls lurking upon him, Lettuce had to chuckle to herself. His disguise worked like a charm, maybe too good! Then remembering what Mint said, she protested, "No! Not in a million years are you mad?!" taken highly aback with Mint's inquiry into her personal life.

"Then can I have him? A girl could do with some serious eye candy like that!" she replied, licking her lips sensually as she envisioned all the possible things she could do with the stranger, and he with her!

"No, because he is taken, just not by me. I guess it is getting late, and I can't keep him waiting. He has, uh, some unattended business to take care of. May I take my leave?" She directed her question to Ryou who simply waved his hand as a means of a 'yes'. She then headed to the backroom to hang up the old uniform once again.

"Now that you've finished lusting, get back to work please Mint. Finish up for Lettuce here, I think I'll handle the cash register," Ryou ordered. After a sulking Mint went to complete Lettuce's chores, an inquisitive Ryou took a peek at the stranger for himself before heading to the counter.

_There's something about this guy I just can't put my finger on. Why does he seem so familiar to me? Ugh, damn it, think Ryou, think!_

As a fresh Lettuce stepped out to greet Kish before leaving, Ryou rushed out to speak with him. Tagging him slightly on his sleeve, he asked "Have we met before?" Lettuce went slightly cold upon hearing that statement, but Kish squeezed her arm gently for comfort. He sensed her panic and knew exactly what to say.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't believe we have. Although, if you try it on a pretty girl I'm sure you'll get a more positive response," and Kish started in the direction out of the café to carry Lettuce, and a now sleeping Tart, home. Lettuce couldn't help but smile at his comment, but secretly pinched him for his crude remark. Ryou simply dismissed the insult and proceeded to carry out business as planned.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

The weekend came and left and sorry to say Ichigo had no time to see Kish then. She had a major History research project to do that she postponed till the last minute. Kish did pass by her window, but seeing his love so busy and feeling her frustration and tension he dared not disturb her from her tasks.

_Why does that girl procrastinate so much? (sigh) at least now I'll be able to help her with her work!_

Monday 8:00 am sharp. Children are rushing to classes here and there, locker doors slamming and bells ringing throughout the hallways. The chaos of it all was both frightening and overwhelming, but Kish was mentally prepared for it all. He often pondered on his way to the principal's office how one could learn in such a noisy environment. The discipline lacked greatly in the hallways as students pushed and shoved one another to hurry to their classes in time, but when the bells toiled, silence swept the place; all was still and the order and discipline Kish sought after was found in the classrooms Kish passed as teachers demanded respect from their pupils and they dared not show anything less! Standing before the door that portrayed the figure of a strong leader that didn't have to demand respect to have it, Kish knocked gently and entered.

"Excuse me ma'am, I'm here to see the kouchou (N.B. kouchou: principal)" he asked a petit lady seated behind an old hardwood desk.

"You must be our transfer student. Mr. Nagano will see you in a while, have a seat," and she pointed to a small blue sofa in a corner of the office. She picked up the telephone sitting on her desk, sending a quick message to someone as she briefly scanned Kish, then resumed to her secretarial duties. No less than five minutes later was Kish told he could see the principal.

The room was huge, and decorated from ceiling to floor with trophies and medals, old family pictures and photographs of what appeared to be the principal in his days of youth partaking in several athletic competitions at his alma mater. The room also had a few neutral paintings; the wall's colour had the same neutral tones, and a plant or two could be found at each vertex of the room. His desk was a dark brown mahogany, sturdy and strong, just like the man seated behind it. Now Kish isn't the type to be easily intimidated, but that slowly diminished with one glimpse of Mr. Nagano, and this man thrived on the fear of others. He wanted Kish to know from day one, 'mess around with me and I'll fuck you up', and assuming his beastly persona was a simple scare tactic (though he was partially right) Kish relaxed a bit and geared up for the interview.

"Mr. Nagaski, your transcript here says you previously attended Shirogane Academy before your transfer, but I've never in my twenty years of teaching heard of that school." His voice was deep, emulating his strength, and his eyes kept focus on Kish from the moment he entered his office.

"It is a relatively new institution sir, run by my adoptive mother. It was only founded four years ago, in a suburban community sir," Kish replied unperturbed by this man. Nagano loved that confidence in Kish, and saw some of his attributes in himself, but he also felt this boy had a dangerous side to him and noted to be wary of this Nagaski fellow.

"I see, so then why would you leave its comforts for a school further away from your home address, and during the middle of the school term?"

"I recently moved with my adoptive father closer to the metropolitan area sir. My parents are divorced, but still keep a casual relationship for my benefit. My father suggested I attend here as Daikan is notorious for its academic and extra curricular programs which help to mold both the mind and body of the child, which I feel is vastly important if one wants to advance in life."

_Impressive. It's either this boy is contesting for 'Mr. World' or he's just a damn good intellect._

"I must admit your extra curricular activities do prove to be a benefit to our institution and your academic progress is extraordinary for such a young man. I am always hesitant on allowing students to transfer in the middle of the trimester, but you have proven yourself worthy enough. If you have any problems with your studies, your teachers are always of assistance; we have a guidance counsellor if you desire emotional aid, but do not neglect to come to me for anything providing that I am available. Here is your daily schedule and a permission slip to be handed to your Algebra teacher for your late attendance. Welcome to Daikan High Nagaski Kishu."

"Pleased to be here sir," Kish replied politely and took the papers and headed for class.

"The line _y _2_x + p _is a tangent to the curve _x_(_x + y_) 12 equal to 0. Find all possible values of '_p'_. Hello there sir, glad you can join us fifteen minutes into our lesson." Kish walked in as Yokomori-sensei gave his class a sum to do and all eyes turned on him, including his koneko-chan. Seeing him model the uniform before him was one thing, seeing him wear it was a whole new experience! He was right, he did look better than Masaya, with his hair slicked back neatly, his uniform crisp and fresh…clearly he must have been human; he no longer looked like the green-haired hunk she fell in love with, he was one of them. Despite the fact that Kish was late due to his meeting with Nagano-sensei, Yokomori didn't care. He simply read his excuse letter, folded it into his shirt pocket and directed Kish to an available seat two rows behind Ichigo.

"Resume to your calculations!" Yokomori demanded as he saw the attention of his students diverted onto the new guy. "Mr. Nagaski, I assume you have done Quadratic Equations before and if not then you clearly are in the wrong class as we shall **not** be revisiting this topic which was covered last week." Yokomori was an obese conceited character who considered himself well-kept and had a nasty attitude towards his students. It's a wonder why he became a teacher!

"Hai sensei, I have," Kish replied determined to kick his sorry fat ass off that high and mighty throne he placed himself on.

"Good. You can get the sum from Miss Ono who is seated at your left. You all have five minutes to complete this sum before you are called on," Yokomori said before resuming position behind his desk.

"Hi, I'm Yuri," the girl whispered to Kish as he copied the question from her note book. "What's your name?"

"Kishu. Nagaski Kishu," he replied in the same tone. He felt Yokomori-sensei's eyes upon them, so he kept his answers short. "Thanks for the sum."

"**Irasshai**," the shy girl replied, slightly blushing at his propriety. Ichigo glanced back but once to see Kish working, only to be met by the demonic eyes of Yokomori-sensei, standing so much before her he was almost on top of her.

"Miss Momomiya, would you like to answer the question?" he asked with an icy smile across his face.

"But sensei, the five minutes aren't up yet!" she replied anxiously.

"Well seeing that you have time to gape at our new student I assume you were finished." His comment was followed by soft giggles across the classroom, but it didn't last long as he glared at them all, reminding them each that they faced her same fate at any given time. Kish stopped working and looked up to see his koneko-chan being humiliated in front of everyone. How he loathed this Yokomori-sensei.

"Gomen sensei," she replied glumly.

"You still have to answer the question."

"But sensei–"

"Unless you would prefer a week's worth of detention?"

"No sensei," she relinquished. A part of her wanted Kish to see her humiliation and beat the crap out of Yokomori-sensei, and another wanted to just run to the girls' bathroom and cry her eyes out.

"How bout we make it easier on you. If anyone can answer the question, **correctly **on the first try, you're free. If not, the whole class gets that promised detention. Better?" he asked with a smug grin across his face. Ichigo was met with sharp glances all around her and you felt the tension surrounding her like a thick fog. She felt hopeless, embarrassed, frightened…

"I'll answer it," came a response from the back of the class. The lovely Kishu civilly raised his hand to Yokomori-sensei to attract his attention. The class went still and Ichigo's heart began racing.

_Don't do it Kish, please. _

As though reading her mind, Kish simply nodded to her that infamous 'everything's alright'. Diverting his attention back to Yokomori who now stood before him, he repeated himself.

"Mr. Nagaski here thinks he's a hot shot does he? Well, prove it," Yokomori challenged, handing Kish a stick of chalk. Kish rose from his seat very confidently and headed towards the blackboard. Soft murmurs swept across the classroom and he heard a faint "That son of a bitch is mad! If he gets this wrong…"

_I won't get it wrong._

Within seconds he was through and when he placed down the chalk and stepped back to look at his work of mathematical art, the class gasped at how quickly he finished. Again, the murmurs continued and he heard another student gulp and say to his friend "We're so dead" in which his friend responded with a "No, if he gets it wrong,_ he's_ dead!"

"Quite impressive Mr. Nagaski, but oh so WRONG!" The class went frantic, and Kish stood flabbergasted by this accusation, but not once was he shaken. He stood his ground and replied ever so respectfully, "I'm sorry sensei, but you are the one with the miscalculations."

_Oh no Kish why did you challenge him, why did you have to protect me, you didn't have to! If it's wrong I'll willingly take the fall for you my love!_

"You're accusing me, the Algebra teacher who attended Keio University for four years studying such subject and three years teachers college, of being wrong?" The veins in his neck pulsed and were more than visible. Kish thought any second now one was going to burst.

"I am not accusing you of being wrong sensei. But what I am saying is that you made an error in your calculations. Check the answer booklet if you have one and prove to everyone, including me, that I am at fault." Yokomori huffed at his gesture, but took on his challenge and verified with the answer booklet on his desk. Skimming through the pages he found the sum and its corresponding answer. His face turned slightly pale, his jaw dropped a little. All these non-verbal indicators told the students that indeed, Kishu was right and Yokomori-sensei was WRONG! Trying to regain his composure, in a failed attempt I might add, Yokomori-sensei centered himself in the class and rattled off more sums for them to do. Kish took that as his cue to return to his desk and copy the questions. He gave them twenty more sums which spilled over as home-work when the bell rang for the class's dismissal. Too proud to admit defeat, Yokomori-sensei gathered his belongings and left the class without a word, slamming the door on his way out to release some of his anger and discomfiture.

"Nagasaki you are the man!" one boy yelled out from across the room.

"You showed that glutton who's boss, way to go!" the girl in front of him said.

"Thanks, I think," Kish replied and packed away his things to leave for his next class, not until though the students got his full name as he was never introduced.

"Nagaski Kishu," was all he replied and left the class. The girls around Ichigo beamed and gushed about him, some even marrying him off to themselves. Some boys commended his bravery and intellect whilst others bragged about doing the same thing had they finished the sum. Ichigo just smiled and too left for her class.

Next on the agenda, History. This class wasn't as severe as Algebra, and Mrs. Hajame was a lady that wore her heart of gold on the exterior as well. Passionate about her subject, she made her sessions both dramatic, fun and most importantly, educational. And unlike Yokomori-sensei, she made sure the class _knew_ Kish.

"Ohayo Gozimasu everyone, today we have an attractively new student in our mists, right girls?" Their responses came in the form of small giggles; oh these silly hormonal girls Ichigo thought. Hajame then paused and waited, like everyone else in the class, for Kish to talk about himself. Apparently, he didn't get the memo right away, so Mrs. Hajame helped steer him. "Okay, so tell us about yourself, you know, your name, hobbies, and a brief summary of your previous school days."

"Okay, umm…my name is Nagaski Kishu, I attended Shirogane Academy before I transferred to Daikan, and my hobbies include surfing the net, playing a variety of sports…oh and I did marital arts since I was old enough to hold a Dragon Sword."

"What kind of martial arts did you do?" asked a boy in the front row.

"Well, I've studied a few…let's see, I specialize in Tae Kwon Do, Jujutsu and T'ai Chi. I've only dabbled around in Kendo, no way am I near becoming a Shodan," he chuckled to himself.

"I bet Masaya could whip his butt good and proper in a Kendo match," yelled a nuisance to the back. The sound of the name made Kish wince slightly, and remembering where he was he gained his composure and answered the rude boy.

"I'm sorry, I don't know this Masaya character, but I'm sure if we did do battle it would be most interesting," he replied coolly and flashed the ladies a brief smile, showing off those seductive vampire canines.

"Well thank you for your contribution Kishu. You can have a seat behind Ichigo," and she pointed the vacant slot behind his mew. Ichigo blushed just a bit and Miwa, although she saw her friend's expression, kept all comments to herself. As he passed by her, he lightly brushed his fingertips to the exposed portion of her thigh and took his seat with the satisfaction of seeing small gooseflesh creep up her spine and appear behind her neck.

"Today class we are going back into 14th century Europe, an era filled with literary and cultural movements. Shall we start with Italy where it all began? Can anyone who has done his or her research tell me about…" and Mrs. Hajame began her lesson. Compared to Algebra this class was the oasis to Yokomori's Sahara. Kish truly enjoyed being in this class, and being able to participate without the risk of punishment or embarrassment. Sometimes students did say some silly things or asked one or two absurd questions, but not once did Mrs. Hajame make that individual feel inferior. Ever so often Kish would stray from the class a bit, lean his head on the desk and play with the baby hairs behind Ichigo's neck. He loved feeling her straighten her posture, trying so desperately to gain control of the body that Kish had control of. When class was dismissed she couldn't wait to get out so she can talk to him privately.

"Kish, I need to talk to you about something. Meet me by my locker; it's the one nearest to the Chem lab," and before he could say anything else, she dashed out the classroom, not even waiting on Miwa to gather her things and join her, which consequently gave her a chance to find out more about Kish. She sat on the edge of his desk so he'd get the hint, 'we need to talk first'. He'd seen her before with Ichigo and knew this was obviously one of her best friends. Did she suspect anything, or did Ichigo tell her something about him?

"So, you knew Ichigo from before?" she asked casually. She knew something was up between the two of them, she could feel it. And unknown to them she saw when his hand glided Ichigo's thigh, something Ichigo would never let a _stranger_ do without a back hand slap following it.

"I met her at the café a couple of times. She's a waitress there no?" he replied just as coolly. Still, Miwa had her suspicions.

"Not at the moment, but yeah she worked there everyday after school. You frequented there or what?"

"Only of recently, when I moved here with my adoptive father."

"Okie dokie then. Guess I'll leave you to go meet Ichigo. Sayonara then," and she hopped off and grabbed her bag to leave.

"But wait, you interrogate me without leaving a name? Surely a lady of your stature knows better courtesy." His comment flushed the often coy Miwa's face just a bit. Biting down on her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something stupid, she spun around and squeaked out a "Miwa" before rushing out herself.

As Kish entered the hallways in search of Ichigo, he found more and more eyes were on him than before; the boys made soft grunts when he passed them by, the girls made sleek gestures to one another or whispered something in the other's ear.

_What on earth is going on in here? Did I do something wrong?_

Upon arrival at his mew's locker, he found himself confronting the great Aoyama sooner than expected.

"So you'll come see my Kendo match this weekend?" Masaya asked Ichigo.

"You know I always do," she replied in that sweet intonation of hers.

_What is Aoyama-cunt trying to pull? Doesn't he realize Ichigo has moved on…with me?_

Tempted to rush by her side and give her the kiss of a lifetime in front of Masaya, Kish held himself back recalling what Ichigo said about the school's regulation on PDA. As much as he wanted to make Masaya jealous, he couldn't do it here. It'll have to wait till _after_ school.

"Ichigo, you wanted to see me?" Kish asked as he came up from behind her. He was facing Masaya and saw his expression of curiosity.

"And who might this be Ichigo-san?" Masaya asked serenely, though his mind was at a buzz about this handsome stranger meeting his ex-love.

"Oh, hi! Uh, Aoyama-chan, this is–"

"Nagasaki Kishu," he finished for her, and like a true gentleman extended his hand to greet Masaya. His gesture was returned with a warm but firm grip. The game was on.

"Ah, the 'new guy'. I'm Aoyama Masaya, it's a pleasure."

"No, the pleasure's all mine. The infamous Kendo kyu of Daikan, no?"

"More of an aspiring Shodan, but yes I am at kyu level. Impressed that you've heard of me and I haven't played a match yet."

"Well your classmates cease to leave me uninformed." Their talk was casual, nothing out of the ordinary, but Ichigo could feel the heat from Kish and wondered if Masaya was oblivious to it all or felt the same tension. Didn't matter what he felt, it needed to end.

"Well I'll talk to you at lunch then Aoyama-chan?" she said, subtly shoeing him away.

"Of course," he replied and took her hand and gently kissed it before making his departure. "And I'll see you another time then Kishu."

"You can count on that," Kish replied, grinding his teeth between the plastered smile he now wore. He wanted to beat the crap out of Masaya for spitefully doing such a thing, even though he didn't know of the relationship between Kish and Ichigo. Truth be told Masaya did intentionally kiss her hand, not to make Kish jealous, but to make him aware that Ichigo and he have a history no smart-mouthed transfer student could take away.

"Jeez Kish, could you have made it anymore awkward on my behalf?" she chastised when Masaya was out of range.

"I wasn't the one kissing your hand a few seconds ago," he retorted.

"I know I'm sorry, I don't know why he did that."

"I know you're not that naive Ichigo."

"I'm trying to keep an open mind about things here Kish," she said frustrated with how things between Kish and Masaya underwent. How are they ever going to be able to sit in a class together if they keep that routine up?

"Why can't I just whisk you away now, carry you to our special place? You know how hard it was for me to sit behind you just now and not be able to do anything? Even now it aches my heart to just stand here and just watch you because that's all I'm allowed to do!" He kept his voice low between the both of them, but it was loud enough for her to hear the anger, aggravation and pain he truly felt.

"After school I'll make it up to you, I promise," and she lightly cupped his cheek in her hand, which caused more eyebrows to raise and gossip to spread faster and further.

"Why has everyone been staring at me like that?" he asked her as he gently removed her hand from his face.

"Firstly, you're new. And from what I could muster, all the girls think you're hott, most of the boys are jealous and some, basically the 'geeks', admire you as their demigod of some sort, the guy they want to imitate."

"Okay, I'm not even going to bother to ask why, but look at them now, their stares are completely different than before." Before she could think of an answer, Moe and Miwa rushed up to them and practically shoved the latest school gossip down Ichigo's throat, and all of it was about her and Kishu.

"News is that the two of you have been seeing each other a long time before today. Is that true or false Miss Momomiya?" Moe asked in her 'reporter voice' and held up a pencil to Ichigo's mouth as though it was a microphone.

"Clear it up one time girls. We knew each other before yes, but never dated or anything of the sort. We talked a good couple of times at the café, but that's about it."

"So I'm to assume you first met at the ever so popular Café Mew where you served as a waitress?" Miwa asked, although she knew the answer already.

"You are to assume correct." Kish enjoyed seeing the little game being played before his eyes, yet hoped not to join in anytime soon.

"Mr. Nagaski, do you or have you ever had feelings toward Miss Ichigo here that were more than neutral?" asked Moe, turning the pencil towards Kish's mouth.

Too late.

"I have no comment on that issue at hand. I would advise that before anymore gossip is told you direct all questions to the source as you so rightfully did today, and leave the rest for the rumour mill hogs to feast on," he replied cool as ever. His words brought chills down Moe's spine, and soon like everyone else, she began to think a little 'dirtier' about this Nagasaki character with his affluent self and charismatic nature. If Ichigo didn't want him like hell Moe would let this hunk of burning love go to waste.

"What about your relationship with Aoyama-chan Miss Ichigo? Are we Sahara hot or Antarctic cold?"

"We're Caribbean cool. We've decided to remain friends for the moment. You heard it first from me, let no one say anything less," Ichigo advised. Kish, although he knew they had to keep things as neutral as possible for the while, didn't like the sound of that "for the moment" between her and Masaya. Hopefully Aoyama won't take it as a potential 'get back together' scheme.

"Thank you for your time. This is Moe here for Daikan High's gossip column signing off," she said and shoved her pencil in her bag.

"May I ask why this information is of any relevance to the school, especially a gossip column?" Kish asked Moe. He may not know exactly what goes on in a gossip column, but he definitely knows what gossip is, and what it can do!

"So that people don't and can't say nasty things about the two of you. It's not going in the paper though, but for the snotty brats who love torturing others, this piece of info will be quite valuable to shove right up their royal behinds," Moe said with an evil glint. Kish simply smiled at her plan, and unintentionally made her blush like everyone else.

_Oh great, even my friends are falling for him! We need to hurry up with this relationship thing before it gets out of hand, but not now, the timing is too soon._

Just then the bell rang, signaling the beginning of Chemistry for the trio by Ichigo's locker. Miwa bid her friends goodbye till lunch and hurried off to her Arts and Drama class. She was to direct her first play ever, and she chose Shakespeare's 'A Midsummer Night's Dream'. How she adored that play!

"C'mon Ich, let's go before Mizushima-sensei blows a fuse with us, seeing that our lockers are the closest to his class!" Moe prompted as she slammed her locker shut and headed to class.

"After you," Kish said as he allowed her to enter before he did.

"Arigato," she replied daintily and hugged her books tighter than before.

"If you play with fire, you're gonna get burnt to a crisp," Ichigo warned as she glided past him as well. It was her way of saying 'tone down the gentleman act and stop unintentionally flirting with my girl friends or else'. They all sat together on the long lab tables, with Ichigo between them as a safety precaution.

"Good day class. After last term's horrendous display of lab work I've decided to switch you around a bit when it comes to practical work." Mizushima-sensei was a tall lean man with a growing bald spot in the center of his once bushy jet black hair. He seemed nice enough Kish thought. "You're lab partners are as follows: Miki, you are now working with Hiroshi, Ken you will stay with Juno…"

"You think he'll switch us up?" Moe asked Ichigo nervously. They were the Siamese twins of Chem class; they shared a heart which they hoped Mizushima wouldn't break.

"Moe?" He called out her name making her jumpy immediately.

"Hai sensei?"

"I was considering leaving you and Ichigo together seeing that you both did pretty well, but between the both of you Moe, you're practical work is average, and average isn't enough if you want to get into the Cordon Bleu…"

"What's the Cordon Bleu?" Kish whispered to Ichigo.

"It's a Parisian cooking school. Moe wants to be the next Julia Child," Ichigo whispered back.

"…and seeing that Mr. Nagasaki, our new student here, has a substantial amount of credentials in that department, I've decided to let you work together and Ichigo, you will be with Minmi seeing that Mr. Oka left us this vacation past and thus her without a lab partner." As upset as she was to lose Ichigo, her yuujin for life and the best lab partner she's ever had, she couldn't help but be excited that she was getting to work with Kishu, but she'd never let Ichigo see it.

"Okay, before we start let me just formally introduce our new student here who recently transferred from…Shirogane Academy, Nagasaki Kishu. Please stand so everyone will be acquainted with your face." Kish did as he was told and briefly stood, long enough again to get those 'looks' again. Some faces he recognized from his previous classes, yet there were a few unfamiliar ones who either looked pretty curious or rather envious, probably because of whatever gossip was being spread about him. "Now that we have been introduced, everyone greet your new lab partners and take a lab script. We are continuing with Titration. Mr. Nagaski if you get lost in any way, though I highly doubt, still feel free to ask your classmates or myself any questions you may have. Please put on your protective eye and hand wear and lab coats; here's an extra set for you Nagasaki. Begin."

Alas lunch came. Chemistry wasn't too bad, despite the fact that Ichigo spilt some sulphuric acid on her lab coat trying to eavesdrop on Moe and Kish's conversation. She thought Moe was giggling just a little too much for her liking. Nonetheless, she had him to herself for the moment…well, almost.

"Was Chemistry fun today or what? Thanks for the tidbits Kishu; I didn't realize how easy those neutralization calculations were until you put it into that perspective. He used real life scenarios to explain, how cool is that?" Moe gushed to her gals and Kish as they settled for lunch. It made Ichigo sick to the core!

"Anytime Moe," he replied with good cheer and took a bite of his tonkatsu. He realized they didn't have much fresh fruit in the cafeteria, and was glad he brought his own; especially knowing Ichigo would appreciate this as much as he did.

"Ichigo-san," he said. He desperately wanted to refer to her as koneko-chan, but he knew that name had no room here unless he came up with a valid conventional reasoning behind it. At that point, he had nothing.

"Yes Kish," she answered back. Of course, the girls noticed how she clipped his name showing a deeper meaning to their so-called 'modest' relationship.

"I'm not disagreeing with your choice of, umm, dessert," he fumbled as he didn't know its name.

"You mean my katsutera? Yeah, it's a bit dry today and without tea it's a waste of a good cake." She was smart to cover his grounds like that. They were truly lucky to have each other.

"Yeah, that. I'm sure you'll prefer these. They're still your favourite right?" he asked as he pulled out a Ziploc bag full of fresh, frozen strawberries from his bag. He also had a small Ziploc container of cream and chocolate to go with the delightful treat. He had Lettuce pack some for him just for events such as this. "You girls are welcomed to it as well," he told Moe and Miwa, and without hesitation, they helped themselves moaning and groaning with delight. From the corner of his eye Kish could see Masaya on the other end of the cafeteria watching the display intently, but not sternly, and then quickly returned to his own lunch. What were Aoyama's intentions?

"Kishu-chan are you heaven sent or what? This is out of this world!" Moe cried out in between bites. Kish glimpsed at Ichigo to his left and saw the smile slithering its way across her mouth.

"You can say that," he said with a small, yet sensual laugh. He then felt a leg rub up and down against his own, and sensing the angle at which the foot was positioned it could have only been Ichigo's. He returned her 'foreplay' under the table. Oh how he wanted to use his hands instead of his legs, and then feed her the delectable fruit whilst trying to steal it right out of her mouth using his.

As fast as lunch came, it concluded. The last class of the day was finally here. He would no longer see his koneko-chan until the final bell rang signaling the end of school. He has to spend his last two hours learning Geography with Masaya. He couldn't wait! Ichigo escorted him to his class before leaving for her own.

"Now, I know he's not your favourite person in the world, but please Kish be on your best behaviour okay?" she pleaded.

"I'm not making any promises," he replied, and then seeing her eyes glisten with the formation of tears, he realized how much this meant to her and thus surrendered to her final wishes.

"Thank you, thank you," she said and embraced him tightly before hurrying off to change for Gym. Before he opened the door a hand rushed his for the handle. It was inevitably Masaya's.

"Gomen there Kishu," he repented with one of his 'cute smiles'.

"No problem Masaya," Kish replied, mocking his gesture. The two went in together, implicating the official start of one of the many Kish-Masaya battles to come.

**Mini Glossary:**

**Kyu: student level in Kendo. Ranks are from tenth to first.**

**Shodan: first degree, expert level. Can be achieved in approx. 2-3 yrs. **

**There are nine expert levels.**

**Tonkatsu: consists of ****a breaded deep fried pork cutlet and sliced to bit sized**

**pieces generally served with shredded cabbage.**

**Katsutera: a sponge cake made with syrup and often cut in rectangular**

**shapes. Usually served at tea time.**

**Authors note: School isn't over and already the action has begun! I apologize if this chap is really long, but I got major inspirational hype when I was writing it. Again, having major fun with this so plz keep up with the reviews so I'll know if I'm still on the right track! Arrigato.**

**MESSAGE ALERT TO ALL READERS!!!**

In this chap Kish is given a pretty nasty equation to solve and of course, he did it flawlessly! Now it's up to you math whizzes reading up; if you think you can solve it, send me your answer (showing calculations) through private messaging and the **first person** to do so **correctly** gets a **sneak peak** at the **next chap** **before**** it's posted** as well as the **'trailer'** so to speak for the **sequel** of 'To have and To hold'. So whip out those calculators, sharpen your HB pencils, and best of luck to you all!


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's note: Okay apparently all the math kids went to math camp this summer lol, but no probie, thanks 4 all those who even attempted (yes, admitting that u can't do it is an attempt in my book). So kudos to the following ppls who tried:**

♥ **Most Unlikely Angel**

♥ **kishigo 4eva**

♥ **deadlykitty**

♥ **Slave-Demon-Child550**

♥ **chop4tess**

♥ **JustDifferent202**

**Thanks 4 the support and enjoy this next chp! Don't 4get to R&R!!!**

Chapter 16

"Everyone quiet now, settle please. I know it's the last session of the day and sadly it had to come right after lunch, but please," begged Watanabe-sensei. The old fragile geographer has been committed to Daikan since the current principal attended here as a mere student himself. He may not have a powerful voice like Nagano, but he still knows how to grasp the attention of his pupils without using threats like _certain _teachers.

(Loud shrill of a whistle echoes throughout classroom)

"Now that I have your undivided attention, please be seated so I can introduce our new pupil. Now I know you've done this a million times before and some students may recognize you from their previous classes, but for the benefit of those who haven't, please grace us one last time with you presence."

"No problem," Kish replied and cordially introduced himself for the last time for the day thankfully. He isn't a big fan of repetition…then again, who is?

"Thank you Mr. Nagaski and I hope you'll catch on well. Have a seat in front here so I can help you with any problems you may have," Watanabe-sensei said pointing to the seat in the direct front row, next to his beloved prized environmentalist.

"Are the fates trying to tell us something?" Masaya asked Kish when he took his seat. He had on that cute smile of his…so Pinocchio of him.

"I guess they are," Kish replied showing off his effervescent smile too.

_Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, best damn thing the fates ever told me!_

"Now shall we proceed with the weekend assignment?" Watanabe asked his pupils. "They were asked to write an essay on 'The Human impact on the environment and how it contributes to Global Warming'," he said softly, directing his statement to Kish. "Who would like to volunteer and read theirs first?"

"How about Masaya?" a male voice volunteered from the back row.

"Well since you're so eager to volunteer people, why not yourself Bunpei?" Watanabe-sensei asked his conniving pupil with a smile of least amusement.

"I'll do it sensei, it's not a problem," Masaya said, rising to his friend's defense.

_It could only be Pinocchio…Yuk!_

"Now, now Masaya you can't keep protecting your classmates like this. They need to step up to their responsibilities and do the work I assign to them," Watanabe replied glaring at his students with much disappointment.

"That may be true sensei, but it makes no sense now arguing about it. I'm assuming a lot of them didn't do the home-work, probably because of the Disneyland special for couples this weekend, so please sensei just this once pardon them?"

"You have too much heart Masaya…let this be the last time your classmate allows you to get away with such insubordination. Proceed with your essay Masaya," Watanabe said before taking his seat, beginning to feel a bit weary and stressed.

_I can't believe the old man let him get away with it…talk about kissing ass! But the students here don't mind it when Masaya does it, why was Ichigo so worried if I did it? It's making him a hero, not a jerk like she claimed!_

"…And in concluding I say that our so-called daily activities are contributing significantly towards Global Warming more than we think. So unless man learns to adopt more environmentally friendlier ways of living, then what's the point of life as we know it if we're only prolonging and worsening our suffering and consequently, the earth's death?"

(Class applauses raucously)

"Excellent presentation Masaya, you've outdone yourself once again!" Watanabe-sensei beamed and joined in the boisterous acclamation himself.

"Isn't Masaya the coolest or what? I mean, first he gets us out of the home-work and then he gives a kick-ass essay to make up for our mishap!" gushed a girl behind Kish to her friend.

"I know! That's what makes him super hott!" her friend beamed back.

"Does anyone have any questions for Masaya here?" Watanabe addressed to his class, doubting very much that anyone would have any, not that they ever had. Not to be outdone and sick of the compliments and praise Masaya was receiving, Kish civilly raised his hand.

"Yes Kishu?" Masaya asked, a bit shocked and irritated that he would have a question for his seemingly flawless essay.

"Just one minor thing I would like to point out. You mentioned how these huge conglomerates and industries contribute the most towards the environment's pollution, and you made note of how the average man does so himself, but what about those on the poverty line?" he asked with such fluidity it brought 'oohs' and 'ahhs' throughout the classroom.

"Care to expand your vague point for me please?" Masaya asked. Though it was said without attitude, Kish felt Masaya's exasperation at being contested like that, especially when no one else seemed to have a problem.

"Well, what I'm trying to say is that you neglected the poor man's contribution as though it counted for zilch, when truth and infact they add a significant amount of pollution to the environment with their improper disposal of their waste, which happens to be ours as well, using our clean rivers and streams to wash whatever meager clothes etcetera they have, causing eutrophication my dear which is, as you know it, ain't exactly the best thing for the fishes not so? Just those trivial factors to name a few, that's all. Otherwise good work," and Kish began clapping for him with a face filled with sincerity, but a heart-felt sarcasm hidden beneath the applause.

"Well, I must say…highly impressive Kishu, kudos to you for pointing that out. Constructive criticism is always beneficial; take this as a new stepping stone for you next piece Masaya, don't be too disappointed. I'm sure you, nor any of us here, will forget those points next time around. Good job Kishu," Watanabe said to his newest scholar. He knew Kishu came highly accomplished, with all those credentials to his name what school wouldn't accept him? And his confident air; he hoped as much when Kishu entered his classroom for the first time, but hearing him in action like this, challenging and hitting the target dead on to none other than Aoyama Masaya…Kishu left him in awe!

"Arigato Kishu for the pointers; I won't forget them sensei, believe me," Masaya said humbly and returned to his seat, a defeated man concealing his feelings beneath a mask of modesty.

"Okay, it's official, Kishu is the hottest guy around! I mean, I didn't think Masaya could've missed out something like that!" the girl behind Kish said, this time with a hunger in her voice.

"I agree, that's just so… dear Buddha he's making me hornier by the second," replied her same friend. Kish simply smiled to himself with that grim satisfaction that people were beginning to see what he always saw in Masaya, a wannabe perfectionist. No longer will that puppet fool people into thinking he's seamless, because now Kish was pulling his strings. And indeed he was.

_Bastard! I know I should be humble and accept the critic but…did he have to point it out like that? I mean any normal, __**kind**__ person would've expanded his point and be done with it. No, he had to make sure I was embarrassed! And that sarcastic clap…I'm gonna find out more about this Kishu fellow, and prove to Ichigo he's not the Prince Charming he appears to be…_

Class ended decently, with Watanabe surprisingly reducing his usual daily amount of home-work assignments, but the chatter about what happened didn't stay behind the walls of room 204. Everyone, especially the girls, began talking about how Kishu 'challenged' Masaya's home-work and showed how he missed out vital details. The gossip continued when all the cliques regrouped to walk each other home and eventually the news reached Ichigo and her friends at the gymnasium locker room.

"Hey you guys, did you hear about what happened in Geo class this afternoon?" prattled the girl who sat behind Kish to Moe.

"No Kiki, what happened? What did Masaya-chan do this time?" Moe replied anxious to hear the latest on the conservationist great accomplishments.

"Not Masaya-kun, Kishu-chan!" she beamed.

_Dear Buddha what did Kish do?_ Ichigo queried to herself as fear began flooding her body.

"He totally showed up Masaya on the home-work assignment. Naturally half the class didn't do it, especially when it was such a fabulous weekend…" and she began reminiscing on her weekend spent with her beau.

"On with the story already!" Moe said, snapping her back to reality.

"Right, uh what was I saying…oh yeah, Masaya! So when Masaya-kun volunteered to basically cover our asses and gave what I thought was a decent presentation, Kishu-chan came out with his high and mighty sexy self and pointed out some details Masaya left out. It seemed important enough as Watanabe-sensei said for all of us, especially Masaya, not to forget them next time if he wanted his piece to be done as best as possible. But he wasn't arrogant about it, just confident and oh so hott!" Kiki began dreamily, quickly overlooking her 'fabulous' weekend to start lusting over Kish.

"Wow, he really is amazing. I mean in History he seemed smart enough to me to at least handle himself academic wise, but challenging Masaya, 'Lord of the environment' and being correct on top of it…" Miwa started and quickly turned her attention to Ichigo to see how she was responding to the news.

"That's Kish for you," was all Ichigo said.

"Do any of you know if he's single? I doubt though; someone as hott as that being available, impossible. But still, I wonder?" Kiki questioned aloud to the girls.

"Why do you care, you have a kareshi. But it never hurt to ask," Moe gushed back to her friend and they began jumping up and down and screaming like pre-teens all over again. Miwa on the other hand gave Ichigo a shocked glance, puzzled as to why Ichigo is condoning the talk, but Ichigo merely shrugged and grabbed her things to leave.

"Hey Ich, wait up on us will you?" Moe hailed as she scrambled to get her things in order.

"I'll talk to you later then Moe, kiss kiss," Kiki said and took her leave. When the girls entered the hallways, Miwa wondered why Ichigo wasn't waiting on Kish, thinking they were all going to walk each other home, or at least out of the school. Were they not still friends, or was she upset at what he did to Masaya-chan?

"Umm, Ichigo?" she approached thoughtfully.

"What's the matter Miwa?" Ichigo replied, seemingly tired.

"Well, I was just wondering if we were going to wait on Kishu-chan and walk home together."

"If he's around yeah, but I don't see him now and quite frankly I'm not in the mood to go on a wild goose chase looking for his popular ass. He could be anywhere," she replied a bit crankily.

"Someone has their period," Moe replied, rolling her eyes with disgust at Ichigo's sudden mood change. The entire of Gym class she couldn't stop talking about how nice, sweet and smart Kishu is when the girls asked her about him, and how she's glad they get to see each other more, and now she's bashing the boy for what?

"Whatever," Ichigo retorted, too irritated to care what Moe threw at her at that point.

"Hey, ease the tension you two will you? If we see him, we see him ok?" Miwa began, eager to break free of the friction arising between the bff's. "Oh damn, I just realized something!"

"What?" the other two replied in unison.

"I have a meeting with the stage management about my play for Wednesday. I'll see you guys tomorrow then ok," and Miwa left without a second word, hurrying to the theatre.

"Listen, I'm sorry about the 'period' comment. It's just--be straightforward with me here and now Ichigo," Moe said and stopped, holding her friend firmly in position in front of her.

"What now Moe?" Ichigo replied tired and fervent to rid of all school talk.

"Do you like Kishu-chan, or do you have something going on or what?"

"No, I mean…ugh yes, I'm completely in love with the boy alright! And…yeah we kinda do have something, but nothing official, so please don't go spreading anything ok? Please don't tell anyone, not even Miwa, I'll tell her personally. It's just…Kish isn't exactly one hundred percent fond of Masaya—long story—and today that whole him 'showing up' Masaya…I know he wasn't haughty about it but at the same time I know he took some satisfaction in it, even if it was for a good cause, and the way everyone is blowing it up…I had hopes that they could at least be friendly, if even just in the classroom, but now it's turned into a competition of who's better, the new guy or Masaya."

"Oh, I see. Well there's nothing I can do about it now. I'll dig deeper into the mess and see if I can sift out some good and be sure I'll use my editorial power to fix things. And Ich…"

"Yeah Moe?"

"Thanks for telling me about you and Kishu-chan. Gomen if I got all starry-eyed with him, I didn't know," Moe asked repentantly.

"I know, it's my fault for not telling you guys, my yuujin, in the first place." The girls then embraced each other before heading out the doors of Daikan High, leaving behind a long and perilous day of chaos and confusion. Hopefully tomorrow will prove to be a bit more promising. Walking down the steps, Moe caught glimpse of a handsome student posed seductively on the tree opposite the school, a smirk gracing his lips as he saw Ichigo exit the school. When Moe gasped and pointed him out to Ichigo, shockingly Ichigo merely scoffed and continued walking with Moe trailing some way behind as she approached where Kish was standing. Ichigo walked straight past Kish and continued walking. At this point, Moe stopped walking as a surprised Kish reached out to catch up to Ichigo. Kish gently caught Ichigo's hand and turned her to face him.

"Nice to see you too koneko-chan."

Ichigo merely released her hand from Kish's grasp and continued walking, but Kish being the person he was would not let his koneko just walk away like that; he pursued after her once more and once again took her hand a bit more firmly and once again turned Ichigo to face him. With eyes full of concern, he watched her as she refused to look at him, he could see that she was thinking about something and that something was stressing her out. He grasped her shoulders and pulled into a hug. Ichigo wanted soo badly to pull out of his embrace, but she loved it too much to do so, she missed being able to do this all day, but remembering why she was upset she reluctantly pulled away.

At this point, Moe walked up to the couple.

"Umm, you guys I know that you're busy and all but I suggest that you take this elsewhere, we don't want the other students seeing something and gossiping all over the school. I think enough has been said about Kishu for the day." Ichigo took the initiative and dragged Kish into a large and well covered tree nearby.

"I'll look out incase someone comes by," Moe told them before heading back out to the sidewalk.

"Ok Ichigo, what's wrong?" Kish asked his koneko-chan deeply concerned.

"You! (Sigh) why don't you go back inside with your new fan club?" she spat out. She was more upset than angry about the vendetta, but it didn't come across as such.

What!! I never asked for any of them to pay me any attention, I was just being gentlemanly as youasked me to," he replied as anger over her absurdity began flooding his mind. All the while he fought to stay calm and be as reasonable as possible.

"Oh and I suppose you found it very gentlemanly to show up Masaya in class this afternoon, even though I asked you to be civil to him and keep a low profile, just in class. I know that you got a great deal of satisfaction out of embarrassing him!"

"All I did was correct him; I don't even understand why you won't let me show off my intelligence just once. Pinocchio does it on a daily basis and he's worshipped for it!"

"Well then is that what you want? To be worshipped?!? Then go right ahead but I won't be here to look at it and I won't listen to it!"

Ichigo turned to leave, but Kish took her wrist and spun her around again

"I want you!! That's all I ever wanted!! I'm going though all of this for you, so that you will be my bride, my queen!! I'm not here to hurt you or to stress you out; I love you more than anything this damn earth has to offer!! (softened tone) But please, give me a break, it's my first day and I'm just getting adjusted to all of this. I admit that I did enjoy throwing Masaya off his little pedestal but you know how I feel about him, it's hard not to!"

As Kish finished his speech, he looked at Ichigo to see tears brimming in her eyes. He embraced her and could hear her crying on his shirt and he only held her tighter. After a few more moments Ichigo looked up to Kish.

"I'm, soo sorry Kish, I forgot the whole reason that we were doing this (sigh) I guess I got a little jealous with all the girls flocking to you and flirting with you and wanting to be your girlfriend. And then the whole competition with Masaya was the icing on that cake, (sigh) it's just that, although Masaya and I aren't a couple anymore, we're still good friends and I had hoped that things wouldn't become as awkward as it is now."

"I'm sorry too koneko if I came off a bit to flirty with you friends and competitive with Masaya but you don't know how many times today I just wanted to sweep you off your feet and make love to you, or at least kiss you, just to let him know that you're taken. So I guess that I was a bit jealous too." Kish wiped away her tears with his thumb and then kissed her. This time Ichigo didn't pull away, she dived right into the kiss and enjoyed it greatly; this kiss was long awaited and as passionate as could be. Kish finally was able to do as he longed for with Ichigo, his hands roamed freely and Ichigo's arms were around his neck, deepening the kiss. Not too long into the kiss, the couple heard Moe clear her throat and reluctantly detached from one another and faced her.

"Sorry to disturb such a….intimate moment, but Miwa and her drama group are coming this way," Moe informed them.

The trio exited the covered area and returned to their place on the side walk with Ichigo and Kish hand in hand, but as Miwa's group approached, realization hit Kish and he gently released her hand. Ichigo gave him a confused look, and only then did realization catch up with her as well. She smiled and said a silent "thank you". Kish also smiled at his koneko-chan and proceeded to welcome Miwa's group and acted as normal as could be.

"Where are you all headed now?" Kish asked the group.

"To Sayori's house. She forgot to bring the final draft of the script!" Miwa said scornfully.

"Gomen a million times Miwa, I honestly thought I had it!" cried the young assistant director.

"No use crying over spilt milk, what's done is done, let's not waste anymore time fussing about it. We'll be rehearsing at her house so we'll catch up tomorrow ok?" Miwa said to her friends before heading off to their destination.

"And you two, where are you going now?" Kish asked the girls.

"Home of course; didn't you see the amount of home-work Yokomori-sensei gave us?" Ichigo replied.

"And I have a million and one translations for French to do. If I didn't love the subject—" Moe started.

"Well since we all had a long day why not indulge ourselves in some ice-cream, my treat?" Kish asked the girls, eager to rid Ichigo of her stresses before she commences that ungodly Algebra home-work.

"I'm all for it! Screw counting carbs; bring on the free ice-cream!" Moe grinned.

"Okay, why not?" Ichigo said, warming up to the idea more and more.

"Cool. There's a store not too far from here; Haagen-Dazs I think it is?"

"You've got Haagen-Dazs money?" Moe inquired, stunned that Kish was treating them so luxuriously.

"Why do you girls worry about expenses so? If the gentleman says he's paying, he's paying," Kish assured her. Moe just flashed Ichigo a quick nod of approval of her budding relationship with this Kishu.

As they reached the store, Kish allowed the girls to place their orders first for he already had his desired flavour in mind. Moe ordered her favorite, crème brûlée; Ichigo, a 'screaming strawberry cheesecake sundae surprise' and Kish chose mint chip seeing that green is one of his favorite colours. They looked for a quiet seat by the window and sat and enjoyed their dessert.

"Domo arigato Kishu-chan, you're too sweet. I just wish Miwa was here to enjoy this as well," Moe said, genuinely wishing her friend could share in this moment.

"I'll just have to treat her extra special then next time," Kish replied and smiled warmly at Moe. She tried to stop her face from flushing, but to no avail. Ichigo didn't take offense though, she knew that Moe couldn't help it and she did see the effort.

"So Kishu, do you have any plans this weekend? I was hoping we could go catch a movie or something," Moe asked addressing the couple.

"Do I?" he asked directing his question to Ichigo.

"None that I know of. You two have fun then," she replied and took a huge scoop of ice-cream into her mouth.

"I wasn't talking about just me and Kishu silly, I meant you and Kishu, Miwa and this boy she's been crushing on, Hitachi and well me and whoever I decide to bring," Moe said rushing through the sentence when it came to talking about her. She was a bit embarrassed for being the only one in the group who had been dateless. It had been months since she last had a kareshi, and one that she truly cared for like her first true love Jin.

"Do you want me to invite Ryou for you?" Ichigo asked her friend, knowing well that she still had a minor crush on her saviour. Almost immediately Kish shot Ichigo a piercing glance from the corner of his eye, but Ichigo paid no mind.

"I…I can't, I mean I don't want to impose on his weekend. I can find someone, don't worry," Moe replied shakily. She saw how Kish reacted to the name, so mentally she used that as her excuse for not inviting him. Of course she still liked him, what's not to like about Shirogane Ryou? But he didn't care about her the way she did for him, she knew it, and it would only break her heart to see it unfold before her eyes.

"Suit yourself," Ichigo replied and gorged again on her frozen delight.

"So, are you planning on getting a new outfit or what?" Moe asked her friend, eager to change the topic.

"Maybe, I'll have to go through my closet first and see if I need anything. Wait, what am I saying, I'm still grounded!"

"Oh damn it!" Moe spat out. "I guess another time then. But that still doesn't mean we can't go shopping, Shintaro can't ban from you getting new clothes."

"Are we talking about the same deifu?"

"Feh," Moe puffed out upset at Ichigo's pessimistic outlook. "What bout you Kishu?"

"I…I'm not quite sure myself," he replied precariously.

"She's just looking for an excuse to go shopping," Ichigo told him.

"Damn right I am. C'mon you guys, I got a new credit card that is in dire need of being swiped. You sure there's nothing I can treat you to?"

"No, we have what we need. Besides even if I could I don't have the time to browse some stores quickly. We've already spent ten minutes here, it's only a matter of time before Shintaro freaks out that I'm late. Curse that new curfew of his; I'm damned that I let this one here take me out for ice-cream."

"Fine. Next time then, this one's my treat okay? I think we should probably go then," Moe said as she checked the time on the Rolex she received for her birthday.

"Yeah, we should," Ichigo replied and the group gathered their things and proceeded to leave the parlor.

They eventually reached the four-way intersection that separated their routes to their respective houses.

"Well toodles guys, see yah tomorrow," Moe said before crossing the street to go home.

"Walk you home?" Kish asked Ichigo when Moe was out of earshot.

"But your apartment is this way," she replied, pointing to the left intersection. Her house was on the right.

"I can teleport, remember?"

"Right." They rarely talked on the journey to Ichigo's house, keeping any conversation concerning school to a minimal. They just wanted to enjoy each other's company for they hadn't had this alone time since the clock struck eight. Just then, Kish remembered the tub incident. The question was pending in his mind for some time; 'what happened', and if he ever wanted to find out, it was now or never.

"Koneko-chan?" he began, not sure where to begin.

"Yes Kish?" she replied sweetly.

"Remember a couple of days ago, when I showed you my 'transformation'?"

"Yeah?" Her mind raced to recall the events prior to that day.

_What happened that day, c'mon remember! Damn it!_

"Well, when I found you, you were lying at the bottom of your tub, edging death." Her body flooded cold as she recalled her attempted suicide.

_Oh Buddha, oh my gosh…why is he asking me this? Oh shit!_

"I need to know, and I can see it in your face that you remember so don't lie to me. What happened Ichigo, how did you end up like that?"

"Kish…I…um…"

"Just tell me koneko-chan; did someone do it to you? Tell me," he begged as he held her firmly before him.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Ichigo knew there was no way she could've gotten herself out of this—she had to tell him the truth.

"Ok…" She took a deep breath before she continued, which made Kish quite nervous. "Please don't get angry when I tell you this ok, promise me now," and she held out her pinky for him to swear with her. Puzzled of course, Ichigo explained the earth ritual of binding promises and then he did as told.

"That night, my mom totally flipped out when she woke up; she was convinced she saw an 'elf' in my room and remembered **exactly** what you looked like." That struck a nerve in Kish; how was he going to show his face now? "Anyhow, after I calmed her down as best as possible, I went to bed, but I couldn't stop thinking about her reaction. I couldn't sleep, I kept tossing and turning. The memory haunted me. Kish I've never seen my mother so angry and determined to prove me wrong. I can't believe that one encounter had such an impact.

"Well you did kind of rush everything onto her at once," he scolded mildly.

"Yeah, well how am I supposed to tell her all of this?" Kish paused and thought for a while…she was right, better out with it all than spoon-feed her surprise after surprise.

"We'll find a proper way this time around. We've come to far to let everything go to waste now koneko-chan, I mean, just look at what I've done," he said as he displayed himself before her. She smiled at herself thinking how lucky she is to find someone who loves and cares about her the way Kish does. "Now, how does this link to the tub incident?" he asked curious about the connection.

"You see, as I lay on my bed I just kept replaying her reaction in my mind till I just convinced myself things were never going to work out, no matter how hard we tried. I felt like I went about this all wrong, that I messed up somehow, I just felt like I failed in our relationship, I just wanted to sink into oblivion and drown in my sorrow…that's how I got the idea," she said as she bowed her head solemnly in shame and disgust at her actions.

"Got the idea, what are you talking—oh no Ichigo…you didn't…tell me, **please** tell me that you didn't try to…you wouldn't," Kish kept saying in utter disbelief at what he was hearing. He was more trying to convince himself than her that what she was saying didn't happen.

"Gomen-nasai Kish, I just…I know I should've had more faith in us …it was a moment of weakness, but I know now that we could make it, and like you said we've come so far. Kish nothing like this will ever happen again I swear—" but as she reached out to touch him he stepped away from her and just watched her with incredulity. "Kish please, say something," she began as tears slowly choked her esophagus. He turned away from her; he couldn't look her in the face again. This couldn't be his koneko-chan, his koneko would never hurt herself as a solution to any problem she had. Who was this monster in her body?

"You're right," he finally said, "You should've had more faith in us. How could you Ichigo?" he said now turning to her.

"I don't know Kish, I…I was foolish and—"

He turned to face her, anger, sadness and disappoint evident among the sea of emotions floating within his pools of gold.

"You're damn right, did you even think through this before you decided to try to take you own life?! You say that you thought that you messed up in the relationship; do you really think that drowning yourself would have helped the relationship? What were you thinking??!?!" he interrupted.

"I said I was sorry, but like I said it was just a moment of weakness!! I just had a moment of doubt, I'm only human Kish! I'm not perfect!!"

"Well that one moment could have lead to your death! Did you think about how that would have affected your family? your friends?...me?!?!"

He saw the fresh tears streaming down her face, and he understood at that point he was hurting her more than she had she had hurt herself. He sighed heavily and forced himself to calm down, he wanted to show her how much she had hurt him by her actions but he realized that this was not the way. He didn't want to hurt her.

"……..I'm sorry….But you must know by now that I can't live without you, if something happened to you, where would that leave me? You are my heart and soul, and without you, I'm nothing, I might as well have been dead as well. I know it must've been hard on you hearing your mother react like that, and I'm sorry that it lead you to such drastic measures, but now I want you to answer me this before I continue." He dried her face with his thumb, and then held her in his arms whilst he whispered his question in her ear. "Do you love me?"

"With all my heart Kish," she whispered back.

"No doubts?" He asked in reply

"None" She assured him

"Then promise me this; never doubt that, never doubt that I don't feel the same way about you, and never ever doubt that we won't find a way to be together. You haven't done anything wrong, my sweet Ichigo, all you've done is to bring me he greatest happiness that this world or any world has to offer. I love you and if you ever, ever find yourself in a 'moment of weakness or doubt' just call me, I'll be there in a heartbeat to reassure you." He smirked at that last comment. She looked up at him now, and just kissed him so feverishly, pouring her all into it. She had never kissed him like that before, because this time it not only touched his heart, it touched his soul. He trusted now that she meant what she said, and would never try a stunt like that again.

"Hey, we haven't sealed the deal yet," he said when the kiss ended as he extended his pinky for her. She smiled a warm smile as returned his gesture and then, hand in hand, they resumed their journey to her house. The entire away, they would steal momentary glances to the other and blush. Ichigo was finally relieved that she had not only revealed her secret to Kish but now she was sure that she wouldn't have anymore doubt about their relationship. She would do anything to be with him and she would show her parents that. With that they arrived at their destination.

"Guess this is it," he said as they stopped in front of a two-story white building. It wasn't grand, but suited the family of three very nicely.

"Yeah. So, I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Do you even have to ask?" he said as they both shared a laugh at her absurd question.

"Well, goodnight Kish," Ichigo said dolefully as she gently and reluctantly released her grip from his.

"Goodnight my sweet koneko-chan," he replied glumly. He desperately wanted to kiss her before he left, but he felt as though someone was watching them, so he waved her off instead before walking a good distance away and teleporting to Pai's apartment. As Ichigo entered the front door, her father seated on the couch in the living room _supposedly_ reading the papers asks, without looking up, "So, who was that gentleman who escorted you home?"

"Oh, that's my friend Kishu from school," Ichigo replied calmly, though his sudden question startled her a bit.

_How did he know Kish walked me home if he was…that sly fox!_

"So how come you've never mentioned this Kishu before?" Sakura asked as she entered the living room. She was in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Because he just started school today."

"Humph, you seem awfully friendly for people who just met," Shintaro reprimanded, still not looking at her. She knew he was referring to their holding hands. Slapping herself mentally for her stupidity, she then proceeded to answer her deifu.

"Well, today wasn't our first encounter."

"Oh really, so where did you met him first?" Sakura asked engrossed in the conversation. She always got excited when it came to Ichigo and boys.

"He frequented the café, at least when I worked there. It was a major surprise to see him today, a pleasant surprise nonetheless. We spoke a few times at the café, he seemed like a nice enough person," she replied sweetly.

"Looks can be deceiving," Shintaro threw in.

"Shintaro, behave. Well I trust your judgment otome; he does seem gentlemanly, and he's really cute too," Sakura added with a mischievous grin. Shintaro looked up at his wife shocked that she would make such a comment, but quickly returned to his article.

"Mom!" Ichigo screeched whilst fighting not to blush. _Does anyone in this family value privacy anymore?_

"I call it as I see it," Sakura replied in a sing-song manner.

"So what if he's handsome? You could say the same thing about that Aoyama boy, it wouldn't make this Kishu character anymore special," Shintaro grunted. He did take a liking to Masaya after their kendo 'showdown' and believed Ichigo couldn't find anyone better if she tried.

"Yeah, well, like Masaya he's super smart mom, maybe even smarter. He totally embarrassed Yokomori-sensei today—"

"Feh, troublemaker," Shintaro added in quickly.

"Mom?!" Ichigo beckoned.

"Shintaro! Now, let your daughter continue with her story. What do you mean by he embarrassed your teacher hunny?"

"As you know Yokomori-sensei has it out for me in Algebra—by the way Kishu's in almost all my classes can you believe the odds?—anyhow, he asked me to answer a question but I didn't finish the sum and then he threatened to send the entire class to a week's detention unless I or someone else answered it correctly on the first try. And when I thought all hope was lost, Kishu raised his hand and went up on the board. All through his calculations I was praying he was right and when Yokomori-sensei told him he was wrong, Kishu told him to check his answer book and you know what?"

"What?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"Kishu was right! That certainly shut up sensei, but he's too arrogant to admit defeat. Instead, he gave us practically a week's worth of home-work—" "Which you should get started on. Enough of this Kishu talk now, please!" Shintaro asked annoyed at how his girls were reacting towards a mere boy. He noticed how Ichigo bubbled with excitement as she regurgitated the story, something he never saw when she talked about Masaya. And their holding hands deeply concerned him…he didn't like what was happening.

"I agree, you should probably get started dear," Sakura said, but as Ichigo passed by her she whispered "We can continue during dinner" with a sly grin across her face. Ichigo hugged her mother and went upstairs to wash up and commence her home-work.

Although her mother did say they would continue the conversation at the dinner table, both women agreed it to be a foolish decision upon seeing Shintaro's upset expression. Ichigo didn't mean to anger her father, and she was terribly confused as to why. Did she do something wrong? After her meal she went back to her room to finish her work, when her mother joined her a few minutes later.

"May I come in?" Sakura asked as she gently knocked on Ichigo's door.

"Sure, come on in," Ichigo replied wearily. She had finally completed the Algebra, most of which she thought looked wrong though.

"Is deifu mad at me?" she asked her mom as Sakura took a seat on her bed. She motioned for Ichigo to sit by her before she began.

"Your father can never be angry at you Ichigo," Sakura consoled.

"Sure didn't look that way at dinner, or when he grounded me, or when—"

"Okay, I understand it may appear that way, but he only does these things because he cares about you hunny."

"He sure has a unique way of showing it," Ichigo replied skeptical.

"Ichigo honey, you need to understand that you're becoming a young woman now. Just now you'll be leaving high school, and sooner than you think you'll be getting married…"

_Running a kingdom in outer space…yep, I get it._

"…it really pains you father to know that just now his baby girl, his only baby infact, is leaving him for good. He was so attached to you as a child, every living, waking moment he wanted to spend with his special little girl. And he's still like that in a way. He just wants to make sure you make the right decisions from now before he lets you go."

"I get that and all mom, but can't he just trust my judgment now? I'm eighteen, old enough to be trusted to make the right decisions. You two have steered me in the right direction for so long, isn't it about time to hand over the wheel?"

"Hmm…if your father could hear you now he'd have no trouble in letting you go."

"I wish he could," Ichigo said pensively.

"Don't worry, I'll fill him in. Now, about that punishment…"

"Don't worry about it, I'll learn to deal."

"I was thinking about having it lessened," Sakura began, staggering Ichigo immediately.

"Wait, what? Mom, you don't have to do this."

"No, I don't. But I believe it's the right thing to do. You've persuaded me enough to talk to your father about a more just punishment. Yes, you made a foolish mistake, but we're only human and you've proven to me that you've matured after this. You shall be permitted one casual phone call every three days, no longer than ten minutes. All other calls must be for emergency purposes only, as in help with home-work etcetera. You're allowed one outing each weekend for the duration of the punishment. As for how long it will be, that will depend on how well you behave because I know summer is approaching and you'll want to go out with your friends."

"Oh thank you mom, domo arigato!" Ichigo bellowed as she embraced Sakura tightly. Her affection was always warmly welcomed.

"Just don't abuse the rights newly bestowed to you. Now, tell me more about this Kishu fellow," Sakura said eagerly.

"Oh reidou he is the most amazing guy ever! He's charming, intelligent, I mean genius intelligent, thoughtful…"

"Don't forget about hott!" Sakura added him, lightly punching her otome's shoulder.

"Yes mom, the hottest!" Ichigo beamed.

"Guess he's got a lot of cute girls checking him out as well."

"No doubt about that, but surprisingly he makes no mind of them. He actually thinks they're kind of silly, gushing all about the place and making fools of themselves over a simple boy." Sakura knew that song in her voice; unquestionably Ichigo was head-over-heals for this Kishu.

"Seems like you've really taken a liking to this boy."

"Hai reidou, I have. He's my knight in shining armor," Ichigo replied dreamily.

"I always though Masaya would've been the one for you, the way you talked about him nonstop with Moe and Miwa."

"You spy on my convo's mom?"

"No, I happen to casually eavesdrop if I pass by your room," Sakura replied with a contrite smile.

"Well, as you brought up the topic of a lessened punishment, I was wondering if it could be implemented immediately?" Ichigo asked with a puppy-dog pout.

"You want to go out with this boy, is that it?"

"Well, not exactly. Moe wants us to go to the movies together and well he's kind of invited," Ichigo replied guiltily.

"No," Sakura replied dryly, catching Ichigo completely off guard.

"No? But why?" asked a saddened koneko.

"Not until you invite him for dinner here first," Sakura added in. Ichigo just smiled and hugged her mother again, silently thanking the gods for blessing her with a mother like her.

"Now, don't you have some home-work to finish?"

"Yeah, awful chemistry. Oyasuminasai reidou."

"Yoi yume o otome," (N.B - sleep well) Sakura said as she blew her a kiss from her bedroom door.

"Oh and mom," Ichigo said stopping her mother before she left wholly.

"Hai?"

"You're the best." Sakura smiled and nodded her approval before leaving once more. When Ichigo felt as though she was gone completely, she picked up her phone on her nightstand and called Moe.

"Moshi moshi, Moe speaking," the young blonde answered.

"Moe, it's Ichigo," she said excitedly.

"Hey, I thought you were banned from the phone?"

"I was, until Sakura got the punishment lessened. I only get three calls a week though, no more than ten minutes."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Yeah, well a short call is better than no call."

"So true," her yuujin agreed. "So what's up?"

"I'm also allowed to go to the movies with you guys Saturday." Before she could continue she was met with a loud scream of joy from Moe. "Deafen me will you?" she mockingly scolded the girl when she alas calmed down.

"Gomen. Oh my gosh your mom rocks!"

"I know, she's the best. Just let me pen it down in my planner…uh oh."

"What, what's the problem now?" Ichigo went cold as she saw already scheduled in Masaya's kendo match for 3 o'clock. That was the only time she was allowed to go out, for her father knew how important it was to Masaya that Ichigo be there. He could relate to where Masaya was coming from, for in his golden ages he recalled how much it meant to him to see Sakura present every time cheering him on from the sidelines; she was his good luck charm.

"Damn it, I forgot about Masaya's kendo match that same evening, I can't blow him off. I can't ditch either of them!" Moe empathized with her friend's dilemma, for she knew despite her break up with Masaya he was still very much attached to her, and she can't stifle her budding relationship with Kishu.

"We'll catch a late movie, that's all."

"My father is not going to let me go out so late with a boy he hardly knows, even if you guys are there."

"It's not like Kishu-chan did anything to upset him."

"Well…he did walk me home today…"

"I see no harm in that. Sounds like a complete gentleman there."

"…but we were holding hands. I forgot," Ichigo sighed.

"And let me guess, the lovely Momomiya Shintaro saw it all! Good go Ich," Moe chastised.

"I know, I know. He did kinda make mention of it, and he was upset at dinner. Hopefully things will change at dinner Friday."

"What's happening on Friday?" asked an inquisitive Moe.

"I was planning on inviting Kish for dinner then. Reidou says before we can go out he has to be properly introduced to the family, mostly for deifu's sake hehehe."

"Did I mention how totally awesome your mom is?" Moe repeated.

"I think you did," Ichigo chuckled. "Well I better go, don't want to abuse my rights so soon."

"I agree. See you tomorrow bright and early then?"

"Count on it."

"Oh Ich, before you go I have one last thing to ask?" Moe said before Ichigo hung up.

"Shoot, you've got ten seconds of delay time."

"If you still have probs with Algebra, why not ask your mom if Kishu could come over and do like a tutor thing with you. That way you get to see each other more often."

"Moe, you truly are a genius," Ichigo said seriously whilst boiling over with excitement.

"I try not to show if off hehe. Oyasumi yuujin," Moe said before clicking the receiver. Ichigo rested hers down gently like a baby, and then flopped down onto her bed to think through her newfound plan.

_Study with Kish…things cannot get any better if they wanted too! And I'm sure after Friday mom will be up for it when she sees what a gentleman Kish can be. I just hope he'll be able to blow away deifu; that man can be so stubborn when he's ready! But if anyone can do it, Kish can…_and she drifted off into a short slumber before jumping up in her sleep realizing that she still had Chemistry home-work to complete.

**Author's note: There it is, chp 17. Not a best chp, but it's pretty decent I believe. Wait till he comes over for dinner…things are getting interesting my readers, no questions ask. But I implore that you keep the reviews coming cuz it's kinda disheartening to know you're putting your all in a story and no one's taking you on. If you only truly know how much your support means to me as well as the continuation of this story. And as always, constructive criticism welcomed. Thanks again for all the faithful readers, and for those who attempted the math question (that means you [ lol teasing!) But hey, admitting you can't do it is still an attempt in my book, it shows interest. Enjoy the next chp when it's posted ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: The plot is mine, the OCs are mine, but alas I still do not own TMM…**

**A/N: **Okay I know I've taken like forever to update this despite the fact that I had this chp plot in my head since I wrote chp 17 (snickers guiltily) and I know that saying my other fics esp my Inuyasha ones were getting major reviews and pleas that I had to update asap isn't much of an excuse, but note this…I temporarily abandoned the Inu fic with the biggest hit so I could focus on this and give my readers what they've been wanting for so long, plus school work has been piling up on me like mad so even if I didn't concentrate on the others, I still had one more major hindrance. Nonetheless I've made the time and necessary sacrifices to do this so here it is ppls, the chp 18. I really hope u like it as much as I did writing it. Arigato ;)

**P.S**: I should've mentioned this since chp 16 but yeah, got side-tracked. The summary for the sequel to this fic is posted on my profile for all those interested in checking it out.

Chapter 18

The school week was moving quite slow, too slow for Ichigo's liking; she just wanted Friday to come so she could finally spend some time with her Kish without interruptions or 'looks' from anyone, but sadly she would have to wait.

Today is Wednesday, which usually meant that Yokomori-sensei was planning to surplus them with home-work. For once, this was a good thing as it meant Ichigo could use this as an excuse for Sakura to allow Kish to come over, if just this one day for the week, and help her dear otome with the tedious Algebra. But it wasn't like Ichigo was doing this solely to see Kish, for Buddha alone knows how she **needs** the help!

The period ended with the bundle of work, as expected, so Ichigo decided it best to tell Kish of her plan immediately as well as their dinner date Friday. Yes she still had to inform her parents about the _exact_ date, but she only had two days left before she was to go to the movies, it should be obvious by now.

"Kish, matte (N.B matte: wait) please," Ichigo cried out scurrying after Kish who had left the classroom already.

"Hai Ichigo-chan, what is it?" he said as he whipped around upon hearing his name.

"I've got some good news for you," she beamed, "another way for us to see each other more often."

_Another plan huh, koneko you never cease to amaze me!_

"So shoot, what are you thinking?" he asked casually though he was brimming with excitement about her unsaid proposal.

"You know how much I suck at Math—"

"You don't suck," he interrupted, but quickly shut up as he was met with a skeptical glance. "Okay, you suck," he yielded.

"Right. How would you like to help me improve?"

"How do you suggest I do that?"

"Tutor me every Wednesday till my grades stop looking like letters of the Greek alphabet," she chuckled.

"Will your parents allow it?"

"Why not, it's for my benefit. But you have to promise me that we're going to do work, not just fool around."

"Again with the promises koneko-chan," he sighed mockingly. "That reminds me, I found a reason why I could call you koneko-chan."

"Why?"

"Because you're as feisty as a feline, yet so adorable you can't stay angry with you for too long," he replied affably and softly cupped her chin with his fingers.

"Kish…that's too sweet," she said with such love in her eyes she clearly gained the attention of those passing by.

_Ah screw it, they're gonna find out come Monday that we're an item!_

"Oh before I forget," she said as the bell rang signaling the start of the next period, "walk with me whilst we talk; my mom said I can go to the movies with you guys on Saturday, but before I can go anywhere with _you_ specifically you have to come over for dinner so they can formally meet you."

"Sure, why not," he smiled back.

"I say better sooner than later if that's okay with you. Of course, I'll have to run you thorugh the protocol of Shintaro 'do's and don'ts' if we ever want to make a good first impression."

"Most definitely. I guess we'll discuss this later today then," he said as he motioned the entry of their teacher.

"Yeah," she whispered as she took her seat in front.

"Ohayo Gozimasu!" beamed Mrs. Hajame as she began her history class.

-------

The period flew by for a surprisingly slow week, and unfortunately they were having so much fun; Mrs. Hajame had dressed up as Marie Antoinette and even got another teacher involved in her reenactment of the many highlights of the French Revolution.

-------

"Everyone take your seats quickly and as you do so, please pack away all books and leave only your writing materials, it's time for a pop quiz," Mizushima-sensei bellowed as his laboratory began filling with his students. With that greeting he was met with many sullen faces and one most definitely stunned blonde.

"POP QUIZZ! But I'm not ready, I can't do this I'm gonna fail…I…," she babbled until a reassuring hand grasped her trembling shoulder.

"You'll do fine, just remember what we went through and you'll pass. Panic now and you might as well hand Mizushima-sensei a blank paper. I believe in you," Kish said ever so earnestly it made Moe's heart soar and soon she believed those words herself.

_I can do this, especially if Kishu-chan thinks I can!_

A more confident Moe now took her seat and prepared herself for the exam.

"You did a good thing there," Ichigo praised Kish.

"Ah, well any self-respecting person would have done the same," he replied nonchalantly as they too took their respective places.

"Begin," cried out Mizushima, his voice resounding through the entire lab.

It took about 45 minutes to do the test, and 20 minutes to correct them. Apparently the class did atrocious seeing that Mizushima was able to give a test, correct it and hand it back to his class of 20 within no time at all, but there were a select few that did well.

"Miss Momomiya," he gently addressed as he handed Ichigo her paper.

"Watcha get Ichi?" asked a more than eager Moe from across her side of the lab table.

"Ha, I actually did well, I got an 88!" she shone. "Now if I can only score like this in Algebra…"

"Miss Takani," Mizushima said as he returned to Moe the fruit of her labor. "I must say I was highly impressed at the improvement. Excellent work from you too Mr. Nagasaki," and too gave Kish back his paper.

"What did you get?" Ichigo whistled out to her friends. Moe was too stunned for immediate words, but when the message processed a smile graced her full lips and turned into a huge grin as she practically screamed out her score.

"94! I GOT A 94!!!" she shrieked out, almost crumpling her paper in her hand with all the excitement.

"Congrats! And you Kish?"

"Eh, nothing really," he replied dryly.

"Oh c'mon Kishu-kun I _know_ you couldn't have done bad. Just let me see what you got," Moe said as she reached for his paper, but Kish held it up in the air away from her grasp.

"Give it to me," she cried out as she all but climbed on top of him to get it.

"No, it's nothing," Kish affirmed, still keeping it out of reach. Ichigo most definitely did not like what was playing before her eyes; it was innocent enough, yes, but Moe's voluptuous self was rubbing against her Kish and the more she stretched, the higher her breasts got to his face. With envy blazing in those chocolate orbs of hers Ichigo stormed across and snatched the paper from Kish. Her anger soon dissipated as she saw that her beau had a perfect score.

"Nya, Kish!" she beamed as she hugged him tightly for his job well done.

"Let me see, what did he get?" Moe asked as she climbed off her lab stool and hurried over to Ichigo's side. As she got a glimpse of the triple digit she too beamed with zest and embraced him on his good work. "What were you ashamed of, you did so good?"

"I didn't want to attract any _attention_," he scolded behind clenched teeth as sure enough everyone was peering in their direction.

"Thank you Miss Momomiya and Miss Takani for you interest in your classmate's accomplishment. It might as well be said, Mr. Nagasaki here was the only one to score a perfect 100. Excellent work again," was all Mizushima-sensei could utter before the bell rang and students flooded to Kish's table.

"Let me see…"

"He really did get 100!"

"Bastard…to damn smart for his own good…" These were just a few of the comments Kish could muster coming from his colleagues.

"I think it's about time we save him, don't you?" Moe asked Ichigo as Kish was no longer visible amongst the crowd that built around him.

"Excuse me, pardon me, friend of the genius coming through," Moe said as she squeezed her way through the mass. "C'mon," she told Kish when she saw him as she extended her hand for him to grab on to. With a swift pull she managed to free him and the trio high-tailed it for the cafeteria before the crowd caught up with them.

"Hey guys, why the flushed looks?" Miwa asked her comrades as she took her seat at their lunch table. They just watched her with exasperated looks of defeat and soon plopped onto the table in unison.

"We made a scene in class today," Ichigo finally stated, her head still embedded with the hardwood.

Miwa took a bite of her sandwich and swallowed before asking, "How so?"

"Kish score 100 and we unintentionally let the whole class know," Moe replied, her head too still resting on the table.

"Okay, and how did that create a scene?" Miwa asked still puzzled.

"I was the only one," Kish scowled as he raised his head for a more audible response.

"Oh, well…yeah that would cause a scene. Congrats though," she remarked cheerily.

"Arigato," was his monotonous reply. Eventually they all rose from their resting spot and placed their respective meals in their stomach.

"So, how did your play go?" Ichigo queried remembering that Miwa's exam piece was due today.

"85. Fair enough for a first try I will say, so next time I expect to get higher now that I know my directorial flaws."

-------

Lunch ended quietly and soon everyone was returning to their lockers, ready to tackle the last class of the day. Moe though pulled Kish aside from the group before heading to her locker.

"Oh Kish, you really did so well I must commend you for the umpteenth time, and if it wasn't for you I would've never scored so high on my test, so I insist that I treat you out today!"

"Uh, thanks for the offer Moe-chan, but I'm not quite sure I should be spending your money when I have of my own," he said solemnly declining her offer.

"Hey, you treated us to ice-cream the last time and I did say 'my treat' next time."

"Yeah, well…"

"Well what Kishu-kun? You deserve it! Besides, you could use my little shopping spree as an excuse to get a super hot outfit for you dinner date Friday. I mean, you've got to make a first impression on Shintaro, why not a stylish one?" Her eloquence was enough to persuade him to let her take him out, though he wasn't quite sure if he'd regret it later on.

OoOoOo

At the mall, Moe tagged Kish along almost every designer store to find the perfect outfit. They saw suits from Dior to Armani and eventually they both agreed on a Ralph Lauren semi-casual pale blue shirt with navy blue pin stripes. She also bought him a pair of metro black jeans to go; he looked gorgeous.

Now, it was her turn.

"Will you help me look for something to wear for Saturday please?" she begged with beady hazel eyes. He simply couldn't refuse.

"Why not, after all you did help me look for an outfit for my dinner date."

They searched both upper and lower floors of the designer section and found nothing that Moe considered worth the money, which said a lot seeing that Moe comes from wealth; her father a successful businessman in the petroleum and oil industry, and her stepmother, a former model-turned-designer for Chanel. Eventually, they stumbled upon a department store where Moe found some clothes that did appeal to her hazel eyes.

"What do you think of this?" Moe asked Kish as she displayed the outfit before herself. It was a black and red strapless corset top complete with a scarlet miniskirt with black trimmings to go. For a couple extra yen you could've gotten the black and white stripped leggings and sleeves, along with leather belt-and-chain to complete the look.

"Uh, I don't know much about fashion, but I'd say that's a no considering the setting.

"So right, I look like I'm going to a punk-rock concert," she giggled as she placed it back on the rack.

Next was a fitted navel breaker long sleeved top, patterned with a different colour for each part of the clothes, that is, one sleeve was a lavender, the other pale pink; half of the top was lime green, the other black. All these colours were swirled into an array of patterns for the matching skirt, very retro if you ask me, and would look very nicely with the right pumps as shown on the manikin.

"I don't think I'm going to a disco, so I'll pass on this no matter how cute it looks."

Kish thought they were never going to leave, until four outfits later Moe found one she could live with.

"I'll be back!" she shrieked as she took the outfit with her to the dressing room. When she emerged onto the display platform Kish's jaw dropped a bit; he'd never seen her in anything but her school uniform, so this transformation here was more than breathtaking—she looked magnificent!

"Well, what do you think?" she asked nervously as she saw his dazed expression. The midnight blue shirt snuggled neatly onto her bossom, with the ends of the shirt exposing a minor portion of her lower abdomen under her navel. The sky-blue miniskirt with its lavender boarders had a pattern of minute pink and lilac butterflies on one side which flew up the fair maiden a shapely stature, and drew yearning eyes to the sight of perfectly toned legs. She looked like a goddess tainted with a lustful beauty, a true Aphrodite.

"When I accessorize it will look much better. You think it's appropriate for the movies Saturday?"

Snapping himself out of his reverie Kish finally found the words to respond.

"Yeah, of course, but won't you feel cold?"

"I'll bring a jacket," she replied simply.

"Then by all means, buy it."

"Great." As she came off the platform to purchase her find, she misjudged her step and braced herself for the impact of the marble floor greeting her face. Of course, with Kish there she never met the ground as he caught her in the nick of time. Shock yet gratitude filled Moe's face as she tightened her hold on him, and unsure what to do at that point, Kish returned her embrace.

"You saved me," she whispered in his shirt, tears threatening to spill over.

"Anytime," he replied in that same soft intonation. His words were heart-felt and Moe instinctively did what she thought to be the best way to thank a man who saved you; she kissed him.

**A/N: well that's it for this chp. I know I promised to do the whole dinner thing but I thought this was a better way to…wait, plz tell me readers you didn't ACTUALLY think I was going to end it there?! If you did, shame on you (waves index finger at readers) tsk tsk I thought you thought better of me hehehe! Just wanted to say this quickie also; I gave Moe a last name cuz I've got not a clue what it is or if they even gave her one, so unless there's anyone out there that would like to inform me of it plz do, otherwise I hope u like. Now that I've had my fun, on with the story!!!**

Why she did it still puzzled him. Why he'd let her lips linger on his baffled him even more, but he'd let her kiss him nonetheless, and now it needed to end. Unfortunately for him he stopped it too late as a certain yuujin of Ichigo's saw this act as it happened whilst cashing in an item, but they chose to say nothing and carried on…for now.

As Kish slightly pushed Moe away from him, the young blonde looked up starry eyed at first, then as the realization of her actions seeped in, shock overwhelmed her flushed expression.

"Dear Buddha what did I just do," she whispered to herself. Tears began choking her at the thought of what Ichigo would do if she ever found out. She began shaking her head madly as though trying to erase the events that took place when Kish held her firmly and tried to console her.

"Listen, I don't exactly know what was going through your head just now, and neither of us should have allowed it to happen as it did, but it doesn't matter once you're sorry for it," he said solemnly. The distraught girl could only do but shake her head in understanding, staring blankly at him the entire time.

"Good, then I think its best for us to put this aside us and tell—"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ICHIGO!" she jumped in, holding him by his collar roughly as those eyes that showed a nothingness now filled with desperation and sorrow.

"Why not?" Kish asked confused and angry as to why she would want to keep something like that secret from Ichigo.

"Because she'll never trust me again, especially when I'm with you; what good would that do any of us? Please Kishu-kun, I promise this will never happen again, I truly don't know what came over me just now." The water works began spilling over as her hazel eyes now took on a hint of honey.

"Fine," he alas relented, "I won't mention any of this to her. Let's just leave now if you don't mind."

"Yeah, sure, just let me put this back on the hanger and pay for it," Moe replied softly and proceeded to change. Kish then turned his attention to the cashier as he thought he saw someone watching him from there, but it seemed as though they left before Kish could make them out.

"Let's go," Moe said a while after with shopping bag in hand as Kish escorted her from the mall and home.

OoOoOo

"Yay, it's finally Friday!!!" Ichigo yelled to the top of her lungs when her alarm clock went off denoting the dawn of a new day and if all goes well, the start of a new beginning with Kish. It didn't take much for Sakura to welcome the dinner date Friday, but Shintaro, after much deliberation, too allowed Kish's presence at their dining table.

No amount of home-work or spiteful teachers could spoil her day, she refused to let them. When lunch came Moe told Ichigo about her shopping spree with Kish, minus some adverse details of course.

"I'm glad you had fun, and I trust that you picked out something Shintaro approvable," Ichigo chuckled.

"Would I do anything less? Oh, before I forget I have something for you too."

"What is it? You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"No, I didn't, you have Giselle to thank for that. She came home yesterday from her trip to Milan, fashion week of course, and as always I got a bundle of clothes to add to my 'still to be worn' collection. I swear that woman doesn't know enough is enough," Moe sighed as she pondered upon her closet full of unnecessary clothes and shoes, no matter how cute they were. "But it doesn't matter, 'cause all it means it that you guys and the less fortunate can benefit from them."

"Thanks, I think."

"I didn't mean it in a bad way Ich, c'mon. Anyhow, I think she bought this outfit with you in mind."

"Let me guess, it's pink."

"You got it!" Moe winked at her. "But it's très adorable nonetheless, and I believe it will suit you better than me."

"Okay, I believe you," she replied sincerely.

"I'll have Vincent drop it off for you this afternoon 'cause I can't tear you away from your house today. Are you cooking or we're leaving it to Sakura?"

"Uhh, I think it's best if we leave the work to the professionals, won't you agree?" Ichigo chuckled weakly as she thought about the last time she tried to cook for someone (Masaya) and almost burnt the kitchen to a crisp.

"I could make the dessert for you, if you like that is. I dare not impose on Sakura's cooking," Moe suggested.

"Why not, it's good practice for you. Besides, even my mom agrees your desserts are the best for someone of your so-called 'amateur' level."

"Cool, so I'll have Vincent bring that over one time then." The resounding of iron pounding against iron told the girls it was time to end their conversation and hurry on to their next class.

_One more period, then I'm free to see my Kish this evening…_

(RINGGGGGG)

The hallways soon flooded with the buzz of teenagers eager to get home and start their weekend or go out with their friends later that night. For one special Mew, tonight was one she looked forward to whole week and greatly hoped will turn out seamless.

"How was class today?" she asked Kish as he walked her home.

"It was okay. Watanabe-sensei didn't give us much work really, and we have a class trip to the zoo next week, whatever that is," he replied coolly.

"You don't know what a zoo is?" Ichigo asked surprised yet amused, as always, of her love's ignorance.

"Care to tell?"

"Well, it's basically a huge place where they keep a variety of animals on display so that the average citizen can learn about this variety of animals from all over the world."

"When you say on display, what do you mean exactly, like in a box?" He recalled his recent trip to the mall where he saw the manikin in glass boxes wearing some of the clothing items found in the store.

"Well, not a _box_ so to say, more like cages," she replied uneasily. She saw how Kish's interest in the matter grew from pure curiosity to anger and disbelief at what he was hearing. "But don't worry, we take good care of them. A lot of times they're there to protect the species because it's endangered or on the brink of extinction." The thought of keeping such creatures captive didn't appeal to Kish one bit, but if these humans were doing it for their protection, then by all means he would accept this 'zoo' as a conservation method.

"Alrighty then." Soon enough they had arrived at Ichigo's house. "What time should I pass by?"

"Umm…dinner should be served at seven, so come for the latest quarter-to the hour."

"Okay. Ja ne koneko-chan," he said and blew her a kiss farewell.

Opening the door Ichigo was immediately met by a cunning grin from her mother, who was clearly holding back the urge to scream until she saw her otome enter.

"Someone has a boyfriend!" Sakura teased, flushing Ichigo's face the reddest of red.

"Reidou, please!" she fought back, but the smile she held back soon crept its way onto her face.

"Alright, your face said it all anyway, I'm done. Now c'mon, we don't have much time to prepare if you are helping with the meal." Ichigo went upstairs quickly to wash up and scurried down to aid her mother.

"So what exactly are we making? Oh before I forget, Moe said she'd make the dessert for us, if it's okay with you."

"Of course, less work!" Sakura giggled as she reached in the pantry to gather her necessary seasonings and other cooking items. "I was thinking of miso soup as an appetizer, and as a main course tuna sashimi salad, or we could go with regular sashimi and sushi."

"Hmm…we've never had tuna sashimi salad before, why not try it?"

"Then tuna sashimi salad it is," Sakura said as the girls began their cuisine. An hour later Vincent, Moe's limo driver, came with Ichigo's clothes for Saturday as well as the dessert.

"Arigato Vincent, take care on the road," Ichigo said as she bid the driver goodbye.

"What did Moe make?" Sakura asked whilst she commenced the dressing for the salad.

"Let's see, it looks like…mango sticky rice, yum!" Ichigo shrilled as she placed the container with the dessert to her nose and smelt the juices from the fruit envelope her nostrils.

"Hey, get that nose out of there!" Sakura mildly scolded. "Now, shall we have it hot or cold?"

"Cold, fruit always tastes better cold!"

"Then put it in the fridge, we don't have much time left." As Ichigo passed by her mother, her senses caught hold of the fresh fish, and regrettably her tail popped up eager to snatch a piece of fish from Sakura's clutches. Realizing what had just happened, Ichigo shoved the dessert into the refrigerator and ran into the living room, trying her utmost to contain her gene there.

"Ichigo, are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah mom, I'm just…I'm just gonna give the living room a quick vacuum, you know, neaten the place."

"Okay, you do that. Can you give your father a call though and remind him that dinner is at seven and that we are having a guest over."

"No problem!" Ichigo squealed as she finally got her tail subdued.

-------

Within a half an hour's time the door bell rang, and inevitably it was Kish arriving fifteen minutes before dinner was to be served. Sakura answered the door as Shintaro had yet to arrive and Ichigo was still dressing.

"Ah, you must be Kishu, welcome to our household!" Sakura beamed at her handsome guest.

"Arigato for having me over," Kish replied ever so civilly as he entered. Sakura smile pleasantly, making mental note of her daughter's good taste in men.

"Ichigo will be down in a se—" but her sentence was never finished as her attention was drawn to Ichigo as she came down the steps, graceful as a swan. Kish was flabbergasted; she was as striking as ever. Donned in her mother's sapphire earrings, bracelet and necklace set that made her milky skin gleam like ivory, Ichigo wore a long-sleeved backless light blue dress, its flowing self ending about mid-thigh. Her hair was sinuous in an assortment of wavy curls, a plain white headband dressing it, and on her feet were simple white pumps.

"Konbanwa Kishu-kun," she said sweetly as she ended her descent down the stairs. "Pleased you could make it."

"The pleasure my dear Ichigo," Kish began as he took her hand in his, "is all mine," and he gave it a quick kiss causing both mother and daughter to blush at his propriety.

"My apologies for my tardiness family—oh, who do we have here?" Shintaro said as he hurriedly entered his home and caught a glimpse of this stunning stranger by his daughter and wife.

"Nagasaki Kishu sir, pleased to finally meet you Mr. Momomiya," and Kish extended his hand to greet the elder man.

"Pleasure," was Shintaro's mere reply to Kish's gesture.

"Okay, now that we're all here I think we should head to the dinning area. This way Kishu," Sakura said as she guided them all to the feast.

"Lovely décor Mrs. Momomiya," Kish sincerely told the woman as he took his seat. Slightly blushing at his remark, Sakura thanked him, whilst her husband grunted to himself.

_If he thinks he's gonna suck up to me the way he has been to my wife and daughter, he's dead wrong!_

After the appetizer was served, Sakura decided to get the conversational ball rolling; the silence and tension between father and boyfriend was sickening and needed to be broken.

"So Kishu, tell us a little about yourself; how old are you exactly?"

_Shit, I forgot to tell Kish what he should and should not say…eek!!!_

Ichigo began mentally chastising herself for her carelessness, and prayed to the gods that the right words would come out the right way.

"I'm 19 years of age ma'am."

"Who are you parents, and what do they do?" Shintaro asked next as Sakura went to the kitchen to serve the next meal.

"My adoptive parents are Nagaski Pai and Yamamoto Retasu and they are both educators; I was told my birth parents died in a car accident when I was about two," he responded serenely.

"I'm sorry for your loss," Shintaro replied empathically.

"Thank you sir, but alas I cannot fully accept your condolences as I am unable to grieve for that which I do not know."

"Understandable." He seemed quite articulate, his apparel was as sharp as Masaya's when he first visited, and he was polite, yet it still wasn't enough to convince Shintaro he was better than Masaya for Ichigo.

"Dinner is served," Sakura sang as she placed the tray with the main course onto the table.

"Domo arigato reidou," Ichigo said in response as she took Kish's plate and proceeded to feed her guest of the night.

"Arigato gozaimashita," Kish said as he took his plate from Ichigo and gave her a courteous nod.

"Dou itashimashite," she replied, returning his gesture. Sakura was teeming with joy and excitement. She had really taken a liking to Kish; he was truly everything her daughter needed and more, but across the table from her she saw the serious face of her husband and knew he still didn't accept Kish as Ichigo's potential boyfriend.

"So Kishu, I hear that you've recently transferred to Daikan High. Tell me, what are you studying there and what extra curricular to you do or intend on doing as you've just started," Shintaro said, breaking the silence that began to loom over the table once again.

"My subjects include Algebra, History, Chemistry and Geography, and as for extra curricular, so far I've joined their soccer team; I've never played before but it seemed interesting enough, and I was thinking about joining their Kendo team—"

"Kendo you say?" Shintaro immediately lit up upon hearing his topic of expertise.

_There's no way this punk could be better than Masaya here; I've got him right where I want him._

"Hai sir."

"What level are you?" Shintaro said with a glint in his eyes, his posture straightened giving Kish his undivided attention.

_Oh shit, Buddha help me please!_ Ichigo sighed as she braced herself for Kish's response to this subject. She knew once he said 'Kendo' he'd dug a grave 6 feet under for himself.

"Kyu level sir. I've only recently started training."

"How recent?"

"About a year ago sir. Kendo isn't my area of expertise, I specialize in other forms of martial arts."

"Care to explain which ones?"

_Damn, thought I had him with this one!_

Before he answered, Kish took a bite of the salad and complimented the chef once more on her seemingly flawless meal before turning his attention back to Shintaro.

"Let's see, my specialties are in Tae Kwon Do, Jujutsu and T'ai Chi. But enough about me sir, I'd like to hear more about you. From what I've heard you were near becoming a Kendo Shodan, am I wrong?" Kish inquired.

"Well I won't say _Shodan_," Shintaro brushed off, highly flattered by that given title.

_Bulls-eye! _Kish silently thought to himself and mentally smirked at finally being able to break through Shintaro's ice fortress.

"C'mon daddy, tell Kish how you almost defeated your rival, Hitori," Ichigo prompted loving the fact that dialogue was now warming up between them.

"Almost defeated sir, is that even possible?" Kish asked with genuine interest.

"Trust me, everyone says the same thing. It was a lucky hit, and only because I sprained my ankle during the match…" and he reminisced in his days of glory, telling the tale as excitedly as the young boy he was then.

The night continued with hearty laughter and the dessert Moe made was splendid as ever. Sakura made note to get the recipe from her youngest rival. Alas it was getting late and time for Kish to take his leave.

"It was lovely having you for dinner Kishu," Sakura smiled as she waved him goodbye by the door step.

"I enjoyed myself too Mrs. Momomiya, thank you for the delightful meal," he replied courteously.

"Take care then Kishu," Shintaro waved off.

"Same to you Mr. Momomiya, enjoy the rest of your night." The parents then left their daughter to bid her date goodnight in the privacy of their porch. As soon as Kish sensed they were gone he swooped down and captured her mouth in his, their tongues dancing about feverishly in each other's sweet cavern.

"Hmm…that felt nice," Ichigo said dreamily as they broke the kiss for air.

"I just couldn't wait to do that all night, you look so beautiful," he replied huskily. Just then, he froze sensing someone was watching them.

_Damn it, I should've been more careful!_

From the corner of his eye he saw Sakura briskly move from the window and return inside to tell Shintaro of what she saw.

"So, what happened?" he asked when she sat back down on the sofa next to him. Cuddling in his arms she replied carelessly, "they kissed." Shintaro was always amazed at how casually his wife took things like this, but then after tonight and the talk they had about 'letting Ichigo go', he too settled in her warmth and let nature take its course. After all, had they not done the same thing when they were young?

"What's the matter Kish?" Ichigo asked confused as to why his face became so grave.

"Your mother saw us just now," he replied solemnly.

"Oh no," Ichigo sighed tiredly.

"Will you get in trouble?" he asked concerned about her and the well-being of their relationship.

"I don't think so, but I guess its better that you probably leave now."

"I guess you're right. Oyasuminasai koneko-chan," Kish said as he held her palm in his once again and softly kissed it before leaving at last. When she returned inside, she saw her parents seemingly watching television.

"How was the kiss?" Sakura asked upon hearing her otome enter. Too embarrassed for words, Ichigo scampered upstairs to get ready for bed. Sakura simply smile that devilish motherly smile of hers and continued watching the program with her beau.

OoOoOo

"Moshi moshi, Ryou speaking," the handsome blonde answered drearily, wondering who on earth in their right mind would call the demanding businessman after hours.

"Hey Ryou, its Ichigo," the strawberry mew beckoned into the receiver. Her voice was so cheery Ryou immediately shook himself out of his dazed state willing to hear what she had to tell him.

"Yeah, how can I be of service?" he asked in his usual cavalier tone.

"Do you have any plans tomorrow, around evening time?"

"After the café closes, no, none that I can think of. Why?"

"Well I was wondering…would you like to go to the cinema with me…"

That was all Ryou needed to hear.

"Hai, of course I would," he replied concealing his excitement.

"Great, Moe would be so happy to see you—"

"Wait, Moe? Ichigo now I'm lost."

"Moe, my friend, the blonde one. I don't want her to be the odd one out when we go out." As the memory of the girl flooded his mind, he briefly recalled seeing her at the mall the other day in a very passionate moment with some hot shot who seemed uninterested in her offering of love. Wait…

_Wasn't that the same boy that was with Lettuce the day she visited the café?_

"Doesn't she have a boyfriend?" he jumped at her.

"Oh, um, no. Why, are you interested?" Ichigo teased.

"Ichigo, please," he reproved.

"Sorry! Why'd you ask then?"

"Curiosity got the better of me. So, who are you going with?" Ryou asked realizing now that Ichigo hadn't meant for them to go together, but for him to accompany her friend.

"Umm, a friend. You'll see him tomorrow okay. Thanks again Ryou, I owe you one," and she hung up.

_A 'friend' huh? Does that mean she's given up on that green-haired freak, I wonder? Feh, doesn't matter now, come tomorrow I'm gonna prove to Ichigo that I'm the one for her!_

OoOoOo

Saturday, 2:45 pm.

"I'm so LATE!!!" cried out an anxious Ichigo upon glancing at her digital clock. There was no way she was going to make it to Masaya's match on time _and_ finish all her chores. Why hadn't she asked Kish to meet her here and they walk down to the school, or better yet, teleport so she wouldn't have to look so flustered when she arrived. After completing her tasks she took a quick shower and practically threw on the outfit Moe gave her, carefully yet hastily applied some strawberry lipgloss to those pillows of hers, and fought up trying to tie her black boots. She was all but done; she'd forgotten for the briefest of seconds her hair.

"I don't have time for this!" she grumbled as she ran the brush through the tangles and left her hair tidily out.

"Nice, now all I need is a ride," she said sardonically to herself.

"Did someone ask for a ride?" a voice from behind responded. It was Kish of course, perched upon her windowsill ready to whisk his love away. He wore the same black Armani shirt and pair of blue jeans Lettuce had given him as most of Pai's clothing didn't fit him as well as he thought. Most definitely he'd have to ask _Ichigo_ this time to take him shopping.

"The gods have answered my prayers!" Ichigo cried out as she ran to greet him.

"Yes, yes, I know I'm heaven sent already, you can stop with the compliments," he replied cockily, though all in good fun.

"Ha ha, just teleport us there already? But wait, how did you know I needed a ride?"

"Koneko-chan, I know you well enough to know when you're going to be late. By the time half past two came I knew tardiness was around the corner, so I told Moe I'll call you and find out where you were. Why call when I can get you myself I thought, so here I am. Now let's hurry before they realize that I'm gone too," and he grabbed her by her waist as they teleported to the school dojo where Masaya's match was almost ready to get going.

"Ichigo, you're early!" cried out a sarcastic Moe upon seeing her friends rushing towards the dojo's doors.

"Moe, behave. Cute outfit Ich!" Miwa complimented her yuujin. Only when she said that did Kish take a second to appreciate his fiancée's attire.

His eyes moved from top to bottom savoring each sight of pink perfection. Her top conformed to each curve of her torso, dignified enough though to leave the imagination wanting more. Her shoulders, not graced by the fabric, bore to his own hungry eyes as if daring him to touch them. His eyes lowered to her skirt; they didn't have to wonder far, as they black short material left him breathless, cut just long enough to leave him begging to see higher. With every sway of her hips, the skirt teased him as it moved inch by inch higher only to be dropped to its previous length. Below that her legs seemed to go on forever; they appeared to him to be perfectly shaped for his hands alone, and he yearned to prove it. His vision ended on her calves, where her black boots outlined each one, covering more than he liked and only tempting him more to remove them along with everything else.

"Yeah, you do look divine," the spellbound boy exhaled, releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

_Simply delish…_

She smiled sweetly and silently thanked him for his compliment and proceeded along with everyone else to enter the dojo where the match was just about to start.

Across the stands from where Ichigo and her party sat a kaleidoscope of colourful banners and posters of encouragement could be seen with Megumi, Masaya's number one fan, leading the pack of Aoyama supporters of course.

"Go Masaya!" shouted one girl amongst the crowd.

"You're the best, you can do it!" yelled another.

"Can you believe almost all these supporters here came to see Masaya?" Moe addressed the group.

"What can you say, the boy is good," Ichigo sang back. Kish spotted the twinkle in her eye when Masaya at length came out donned in his bogu and hakama, holding his shinai like a true samurai. He emulated strength and power, much like the force he is to be reckoned with in the classroom, but this time there was haughtiness to his stance; he'd predicted the outcome of the match in his mind already, replayed it several times till he'd completely convinced himself that this match belonged to him. He was that determined to win, and win he would.

_She still has feelings for him, but our love his stronger. If Masaya knows what's best for him he will respect what we have._

The shiai was about to begin. Both kendoka took their stance and geared up for the final bout of the tournament. Masaya was fearless, and so was his opponent. This would prove to be a worthy fight.

Five minutes had past, but to spectators it seemed like an eternity. The blows delivered were nerve-wrecking, but at last when the judges signaled the end of the fight, the winner was declared none other than Aoyama Masaya, and he deserved every point he earned.

"Alright Masaya!" Ichigo beamed as she rushed to the center of the room to congratulate him. She swung her arms around his body not caring how much he dripped of sweat, which with his victory never smelt sweeter.

"Domo arigato Momomiya-san," he replied affably. Their affectionate display yanked on every nerve in Kish's peripheral system, and the green-eyed monster of envy wanted nothing more than to show Masaya that despite how nice Ichigo is to him because of their friendship, she still belonged to him and forever will.

"Masaya, congratulations are in order," Kish said civilly, his sudden presence startling Ichigo a bit.

"Arigato Kishu," Masaya nodded politely. On that note Ichigo left Masaya's side and stood by her lover in hopes of stopping any friction that may develop between them. "Are you planning on going out today?"

"Um, well—"

"Hai, to the movies actually with Moe and Miwa and some others. Care to join us for a celebratory film?" He said it with such sincerity and curt you almost thought his words were genuine.

"Alas I'll have to pass on this venture, for I doubt I'm dressed properly. Besides, I believe Megumi and her friends are throwing me a party tonight as they almost always do after my triumph."

"I don't blame them, for you are Daikan's number one kendoka, iie?"

"Unless of course someone defeats me," Masaya chuckled with a sweet smile.

"Okay boys I believe it's time for us to go now. Moe's stepbrother should be here in a while to pick us up and—"

"Do you mind if we have a battle of our own, now, and test that theory of yours?" a curious alien inquired cutting Ichigo short of her sentence.

"Kish," she grumbled under clenched teeth.

"Why would you want to do such a thing?" Masaya asked highly bemused.

"Afraid of a challenge," was Kish's smug reply.

"Kishu-kun, behave now and let us leave," Ichigo reprimanded, but Masaya stopped his in her tracks by extending his hand clearly accepting the offer.

"If you want to sweaty yourself in vain, by all means Nagaski," was the icily smooth response, a similar grin painted on the alleged gentleman as both glares and handshakes were exchanged.

_Damn you Kish and your covetous streak, and damn your narcissism Masaya!_

Ichigo stormed off onto the stands and puffed out, her arms roughly folded across her chest as she impatiently waited for the little boys to end their play. Sensing the heavy aura coming from her friend, Miwa scurried across to inquire on her welfare.

"What's wrong Ichigo, why such a sour face?"

"Ask the bakas on the floor," she spat out still glaring at the scene before her as Kish began putting on the necessary protective wear and clothing.

"Wait, are they having a match, now?" asked a more than bewildered Miwa. Ichigo merely shook her head in agreement, still fuming at their arrogance.

"Are we ready to…what's got her panties in a bundle?" Moe said as she approached a scowling Ichigo and baffled Miwa.

"Kish and Masaya are going to have a little showdown now," was Moe's simply reply.

"Why, especially when we have to leave now?"

"I don't know, but it's about to happen." As the yellow-haired girl took a seat she found the reason herself. No words were spoken, but she felt it, saw it when she looked at the warriors. It was a battle for Ichigo. Masaya's eyes shook the earth with their determination and passion about the battle to come. Kish's however shone like a brilliant sun, the vigorous golden flames engulfing the white interior; he will fight in anger, but they both will fight for love.

"Ready?" Masaya hissed out to Kish as he held out his shinai and positioned himself.

"I was born ready Aoyama," was the conceited reply as Kish too took his stance. As furious as she was her stomach did more back flips than an Olympic gymnast, gearing up for the battle that she knew all too well was her doing.

_I should've never hugged him…wait, what am I saying, Masaya's my friend of course I should hug him for a job well done! Why my fiancée had to be such a jealous prick, that's the real question._

Brown orbs of fortitude met golden balls of fury as they danced the dance of samurai when the match began. Kish was the first to deliver an oshomen, which is a downward cut aimed at the center of the forehead, but Masaya was too swift and flawlessly avoided the strike before sending one of his own. Since this was an unofficial fight there was no one to keep score; this was to be played out as if in the real battlefield, this was one to the death, minus the gruesome bloodshed.

They continued as such, Kish striking with Masaya cleverly evading each and every blow.

"Had enough yet Kishu?" Masaya asked with a conceited grin. The alien was loosing his temper with each stunt missed, and surely his energy was going too, but he couldn't let Masaya leave with the satisfaction that he's won because of his opponent's fatigue, especially when he was the one who'd fought a hearty match before this.

"Is that you're excuse for saying you're tired?" Kish replied fluidly, flashing a cocky smile of his own. The composed samurai was now vehement with anger as he allowed it to make better judgment of his strategy and he went forth to attack Kish. Just as the alien hoped, Masaya let his emotions cloud his mind, but not for long as he regained his serenity and fought with the honor of a true warrior of the 'way of the sword'.

A migimen, diagonal cut to the right side of the face mask, was given to Kish but he blocked it with his sword efficiently enough, however Masaya has struck with such force piece of the strudy bamboo let loose a splinter flung at Kish's face. If it weren't for the protective mask he would've received a nasty wound to his eyes.

The standard five minutes had passed and they were still at it, this time with both men battling it all out.

"Enough now you two, end it now!" Ichigo cried out from the stands.

_I heard you koneko-chan, and I will end it now!_

_This match is for you Momomiya-san, I will win it!_

The tension seared though the air; it was chokingly thick. The young kendoka made small circles around each other, keeping the other's distance, taking it slow before the last blow was to be delivered.

"I will be victorious!" they cried out in unison as they charged forward with all their might, prepared to take out the other with full force, all for the heart of the strawberry-haired girl.

**Author's note: finalement, the chp is over! Who had won, only chp 19 can tell, but before anything more is posted you know what you have to do…R&R and give P.O.J.A some love XD ur support will forever mean the world to me, esp for this chp as it has been delayed on several occasions, even in between typing it I had to leave the comp (for a week mind u) to focus on dreaded Pure Mathematics (which is like Algebra and Calculus crammed into one HORRENDOUS syllabus, and my teacher is a prick so that helps…plz) So now more than ever I could do with some feedback, if u like, hate, or think it should stay as it. Thanx again all u lovely readers (and to anon. Ichigo for the 'shopping spree' idea even though it was with Kish and Moe and not Kishigo) till next chp…**


End file.
